You promised me forever
by Quitting Time
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story "That Which we face." and follows Jade and Tori as they attend college with the trial's and tribulations they go through as a couple. A Jori Story. Rated M.
1. Graduation Day

**Disclaimer, The show victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever **

**Chapter 1 – Graduation day**

**No One's POV**

**This is a sequel to my earlier story "That which we face." This first chapter takes place on Graduation day from Hollywood Art's high school. The next couple of chapters will touch on important points in the first years of college.**

**No one's POV**

Tori checked her makeup and hair in the mirror at least a dozen times before leaving the house. Something about graduation day made her giddy and excited. Even the dress she wore under her gown, which wouldn't be seen was carefully picked. It was a purple and black dress which she had bought earlier in the spring.

She excitedly texted Jade who was getting ready at her house.

_To Jade: Were graduating from high school aren't you excited?_

Jade texted back a few moments later.

_To Tori: No_

Tori frowned upon seeing Jade's answer.

_To Jade: Why?_

Her answer was quick in coming.

_To Tori: Stupid gown, stupid ceremony, need I say more._

To Jade: I still want a picture of us in our gowns together.

_To Tori: Uggg…._

Tori just ignored that last comment and finished getting ready. As she was going to leave her room she suddenly remembered.

"Oh Shoot, the yearbook." She said grabbing if off the table. "I can't forget you."

As she came downstairs she saw her mom and dad waiting looking very proud.

"Are you ready Tori?" Her dad asked.

"Yes. I'm so excited." Tori said practically jumping up and down.

"Were so proud of you Tori?" Holly Vega remarked as she took a quick picture.

"Is Jade meeting you there?" Her dad asked.

"Yes, were running late let's go."

Tori, her parents and Trina all piled into the Vega Car and drove to school. As she drove Tori thought back to the that first day where jade poured coffee on her. How odd it seems that they've been a couple for almost a year now, she thought.

"Are all your friends going to UCLA Tori?" David Vega asked.

"Actually yes, Robbie, Cat, Andre, Beck, Mandy and Jade, they are going. We're all going there so we won't lose touch. "

A few minutes later the pulled into the parking lot, Tori looked at all her graduating classmates lingering in the parking lot in their graduation gowns.

"You know where to go Tori?" her mom asked as they got out of the car.

"Yes mom. I'm going to find Jade and the rest of my friends first."

"Good, Your, dad, sister and I are going to find our seats. We'll see you after the ceremony." Tori's mother said before her family departed for the auditorium. Tori immediately set out to find her friends. After a few minutes of searching she found them hanging by their usual lunch table at the asphalt café.

"Hey Guys!" She said cheerfully as she approached. "Today we graduate. I'm so excited."

"Hey Tori. Isn't it cool we all match?" Cat said pointing to their identical gowns.

Jade who was sitting on the table just rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed.

As Tori got to the table she took her yearbook and eagerly = handed it to Jade along with a pen after giving the Goth a quick kiss.

"You never signed my yearbook Jade"

Jade looked at the yearbook as if it were made from toxic waste. "Do I have to?"

"Yes Jade. Please?" Tori whined.

Jade huffed. "Fine" and started to write while Tori spoke with Cat for a moment about plans to go to the beach next week.

"Here you go Vega." Jade said handing the yearbook to the excited Latina who immediately looked up what her girlfriend wrote.

Tori's Jaw dropped upon reading the entry. "That's it?"

_Tori_

_Have a great summer._

_Jade_

"Burn...Tori got the classic year book brush off" Rex commented quickly which everyone ignored except Tori who simply glared at the dummy.

"Is that all you could write?" Tori whined looking somewhat betrayed. "That guy in english who I've talked with once the entire year wrote 2 whole paragraphs. Your my girlfriend and you write have a great summer."

Jade jumped off the table and headed towards the auditorium where the ceremony was supposed to take place. "Life a bitch, ain't it" Leaving Tori pouting by the lunch table.

"At least she didn't write have a good summer. " Cat said as they all started to walk to the auditorium.

As they got in the school Beck walked up to Jade. "You know she's obsessed with getting everyone to sign. You writing that will make her pout all day."

"I know" Jade said looking straight ahead and showing little emotion.

Beck thought for a moment after gazing back at Tori who was walking several feet behind them with cat looking somewhat depressed.

"You can't leave her like that all day Jade." Beck pleaded.

"I know" Jade said once again as they just about entered the auditorium. "So stop worrying about Vega, she's my worry. You just worry about keeping your girlfriend Mandy happy. Cause she's practically my sister now and if she's not happy, I'll be unhappy and you don't want that." Jade said allowing a trace of menace to show in her voice.

"Got it Jade'" Beck said quickly taking the hint before he went to sit down in his designated spot.

The auditorium was filled with students, parents and teachers. All the graduating students sat in alphabetical order and as it turned out Tori Vega sat next Jade West. Though much to Jade's chagrin on the other side of Tori was Sinjin Van cleef who kept stealing glances at Jade. Cat was on the other side of Sinjin sitting quietly for once.

Tori said nothing finding it somewhat amusing, besides she was still annoyed with her girlfriend anyway.

"I would have written something nice in your yearbook, how much you mean to me and how much I love you." Tori half whined.

"I didn't get a yearbook, they're stupid." Jade said causing Tori only to frown even more.

"Hey Tori" Sinjin said after a few seconds.

Tori turned her attention to Sinjin. "Yes"

He suddenly pulled out 2 crisp 100 dollar bills and held them up with a smile. "These are yours if you let me switch places with you."

Before Tori could answer, Jade smirked and quickly retorted. "Even consider that Vega, and I'll kill you in your sleep."

Tori looked a little embarrassed. "Uhh…No thank you Sinjin. I'll stay right where I am." Leaving Sinjin looking very disappointed.

Jade smiled and put her hand on Tori's leg. "Very good."

A few moments later the ceremony started with the remarks by the principal and the valedictorian who none of them even knew. Some geeky girl from band, it was.

With that one by one the students walked up on stage to get their diplomas. With a quick picture being taken of them receiving it. Cat giggled when she got hers. Tori waived in the air proudly. Jade simply smirked and flipped off the entire audience causing her girlfriend to turn red in embarrassment.

"I can't believe you did that." Tori chided a still smirking Jade as they sat back down.

"What's not to believe, I did it."

"Why?"

"Because I can." Jade said proudly.

After the last of the graduates received their diplomas the principal congratulated them and they finished the ceremony tossing their caps in the air.

As soon as Tori threw hers, she was suddenly grabbed by Jade and pulled into a very hard kiss. In an instant Jade's lips crashed into hers as Jade tightened her grip on the Latina's body. Tori responded by placing her hands on the back of Jade's head pulling her in even closer as they both dug into kiss. Tori ran her tongue across Jades lips then took a small nibble before Jade opened her mouth. The short battle for dominance was won by Tori.

After a few blissful moments the pair separated and smiled.

"I still wish you would have written more." Tori said

Jade just rolled her eyes and ushered her girlfriend outside where the rest of the gang was waiting.

Tori gave congratulatory hugs to all her friends and even Jade relented and gave some.

It was then occurred the incident that forever would be known to all as "The Kiss".

As the group was standing and talking just outside the auditorium talking and taking pictures, Sinjin who as one to never to give up his strange obsession for Jade, ran up took a startled Jade in his arms and kissed her right in front of the whole group. It was a deep passionate kiss that lasted about 2 seconds.

After a moment he released a very a very suprised Jade and yelled. "Woo Hoo! I kissed Jade!" While doing a strange happy dance that vaguely resembled the 70's disco dance "The hustle".

The reactions were mixed. Cat and Tori simply opened their mouths in shock. Robbie, Beck and Andre just burst out laughing. Jade just stood there like a statue with a stunned and shocked expression frozen on her face.

After a moment Beck spoke up and calmly said "Uh..Sinjin..i would strongly advise you to run."

At this point Jade opened her mouth an let out an ear piercing scream in sheer horror and disgust causing a frightened Sinjin to run very quickly away. Rumor has it, Jade's scream could be heard at least a mile and a half away.

"HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" The enraged Goth screamed causing Robbie, Andre and Beck to laugh even harder.

It was Tori and Beck that quickly moved to restrain the furious raven haired girl before she could hunt down and destroy poor Sinjin. They both knew if released she would do just that.

"He's got some balls, you have to give him that." Andre remarked to Robbie.

"If she catches him, he won't have them for long." Rex aptly pointed out.

"HE'S DEAD, I'M GOING TO RIP OUT HIS SPINE AND USE HIS SKULL AS A BOWLING BALL." Jade fumed as Tori and Beck barely managed to restrain the insanely furious Goth.

Several other students and parents quickly backed away fearing being anywhere Jade.

It was then Jade simply seemed to melt into a mass of tears as she started to cry.

"He kissed me!" Jade sobbed uncontrollably into Tori's shoulder.

They never saw Sinjin after that. It was years later the group learned Sinjin opened his own software company writing an ultra efficient document and office management program he would call Jade3000 and a vast array of other computer programs in the Jade software series. He was worth about 2.3 billon dollars that last the group read about him in Fortune magzine.

After a few moments sobbing In Tori's arms Jade recovered and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So was it good for you?" Rex said in a rather snarky tone of voice.

In one swift motion Jade ripped off Rex's head and then drop kicked it across the parking lot.

"Rex!" Robbie called out as she ran after the head before a car ran it over.

"Any other smart comments?" Jade said looking rather angry again.

Tori, Beck, Andre and Cat looked at each other and all shook their heads. "No" They all said in unison.

Tori's family approached at this point. "What was that scream we heard?" Asked Trina

"Oh..that was Sinjin kissing Jade." Cat said rather plainly.

"Too bad I missed it, I could have snapped a picture for posterity." Trina said causing Jade to glare at the older Vega.

"Come on, we have drinks and refreshments at our house to celebrate" Mrs. Vega said.

**Tori's POV**

We all piled into our cars and drove to my house. Jade was still upset that Sinjin kissed him. I hate to admit it but it was rather funny. I'm her girlfriend and shouldn't feel that way but it was just funny. I'm not going to tell Jade that, but it was funny.

A short while later we all arrived at our house. I took another look at Jade's meager entry in my yearbook. I was so hoping she would write more.

"Have a great summer" I muttered as we all wandered onto the patio where my parents had a little party set up.

We sat and talked, took pictures and had a good time at our little party. At one point I will still pouting a bit due to my yearbook slight. Jade must have seen this and took my hand.

"Come on inside for a second I want to speak with you." She sounded annoyed.

I followed her into the house where she cornered me in the kitchen.

"Are you still upset about the yearbook thing?" she asked.

"I just wanted to feel special" I couldn't help but say letting sadness creep into my voice.

Jade put her head back and laughed, "You are certainly something else, Vega."

She then looked at me deeply in the eyes. "You are special Vega, much too special for a mere yearbook entry. That's why I got you this"

I think my eyes about bugged out of their head as with a smile she pulled out a small ring box and opened it.

Inside was what I recognized as a Irish Claddagh Ring. It was silver and had a heart with a crown on it. "Tori, I'm part Irish and according to Irish tradition this is a ring that symbolizes Love, loyalty and friendship. I even had it inscribed."

I think my heart simply melted as I pulled the ring from the box and looked at the inscription. JW & TV.

I started to immediately tear up as my emotions started run away with me.. "Oh my god Jade, it's so beautiful"

Before I could slip it on Jade said. "This ring can mean different things depending on how it's worn. In your case you will wear it on your right hand with the heart pointing to the wrist. It means you're heart is taken and you are in a relationship."

I promptly put it on my right hand as Jade directed.

"Consider it a token of my love to you." She said as she gave me a kiss.

For a millisecond I thought it might be an engagement ring but this is just as special. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

It was then I remembered my gift.

"Oh, wait, I'll be right back." I said running up to my room. I returned a few moments later with a small box of my own and proudly handed it to jade.

"I got something for you. A token of my love."

Jade opened it to reveal two silver necklaces. Each one having half a heart. On each half was a name. On one it said Tori written vertically and the other said Jade.

Now it was Jade's turn to tear up as she took the heart labeled Tori and put it around her neck.

"I love you Jade." I said putting the other necklace on my neck.

She pulled me into a tight hug. "Now you're never getting rid of me. "

I smirked myself. "Providing Sinjin doesn't steal you away from me."

Jade narrowed her eyes and starred at me for a moment. "Since you've made me so happy, I'll let this one slide."

"I love you and I will always be there for you Tori." Jade continued with a smile.

"I love you too Jade." I said as I gave her a kiss.

She took my hand and we rejoined our graduation party. I was ultra happy, not only for my new ring but the fullest confidence that we would be together forever.

**Next chapter will jump ahead slightly. I will try to get the chapters out as soon as I can but the writing of this story is coming a bit slower than the rest of mine. I would rather take a bit of time and put out a quality chapter than rush and put out a shoddy one. So at times there may be several days between chapters. **

**But considering I've been waiting for months for chapter updates on a few stories, still isn't too bad.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story.**


	2. Dorm Daze

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 2 – Dorm Daze**

**No One's POV**

**We skip ahead a tiny bit to the day where Tori and Jade move into a dorm room together in their freshman year in college.**

It was moving in day at the UCLA Dorms. Tori's father had rented a large truck to carry all the belongings of the pair who were going to be living together in the same room. On this sunny day the campus was full of students and their parents roaming around carrying, books, boxes and the other things that one would normally find in a dorm room.

Tori and Jade got a 3rd floor room in one of the newer buildings. Unlike most dorm rooms theirs had its own bathroom and shower. So they took it.

Tori was the first to enter their dorm room. The room itself was plain with blue walls, two beds, brown desks, 2 chairs and 2 closets. The carpeting looked slightly worn but the walls were freshly painted. The faint smell of fresh paint lingering in the air. Tori right away went to the window to see their new view. It was of a parking lot, which wasn't too thrilling but Tori was excited none the less.

"I'm so excited, our first place together." She squealed with delight to Jade who had come up behind her with a large box.

Jade put the box down and looked around the room and frowned. "You realize with both of us in a room this small, one of us is going to wind up dead and it won't be me."

Tori spun around and smiled. "Don't be so filled with Doom and Gloom, we can do wonderful things with this space."

"You need to remember that Doom and Gloom is pretty much my middle name." Jade remarked.

"I thought your middle name was Ashley, which I think is much cuter."

Jade pulled the scissors out of her boot and waived it in Tori's face. "I told you never to say that name to me. I hate the name Ashley"

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley" Tori sang out before quickly running out of the room. The Hallway was filled with parents and students, many looking completely clueless as to where they were supposed to go. Jade and Tori oblivious to them simply ran down the hall past them.

Jade did chase after the Latina passing Tori's father who was coming up the stairs followed by Beck and Mandy. All were carrying wood and lumber.

Tori had made it outside before Jade managed to catch up to her quickly pining her to a tree.

"You called me Ashley 3 time which means I get to leave 3 hickeys on your body in places of my choosing." Jade said licking her lips.

Tori's eyes darted off to the side as she thought for a moment. "Ashley" she said.

"Someone wants to be punished doesn't she?"

Tori just smiled as Jade released her. They walked back to rented Van where the rest of Jade's and Tori's belongings were waiting. Grabbing two more boxes the pair went back up the stairs to their 3rd floor dorm room.

As they arrived back up in their room hey saw that Beck and Mr. Vega had already begun to set up the double loft.

"Are you sure that won't fall down. Since we're both sleeping up there it has to be twice as large as normal?" Tori asked her father.

"Don't worry, a buddy of mine is an engineer and he designed it more than steady." Mr. Vega assured them.

Several more trips and all of Jade and Tori's things were in various piles in the room. It took more than an hour to get the loft up but it seemed more than steady.

"Solid Oak" Mr. Vega said. Might as well do it right.

"Thanks Daddy." Tori said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Mr. Vega, thanks Beck" Jade said.

Beck smiled. "Mandy and I have to get going."

Tori and Jade said their thanks and goodbyes to Beck and Mandy before they left. Mr. Vega excused himself a few minutes later.

"Your mom and I will stop back by once you two get set up." Mr. Vega said as he left.

Jade and Tori said goodbye and then just sat down on the couch which was a great effort to get into the room itself.

"Alone at last?"

At this point there was a knock on the still open door.

Tori and Jade looked to see a young man and young woman both very conservatively dressed standing in the doorway. The man wore black pants, white shirt and tie, his hair was brown with a military style haircut. The woman was wearing a rather plain and somewhat old fashioned but ankle length blue dress, her hair was braided in a long ponytail that reached down to the center of her back. Both appeared to be carrying bibles.

"Come in" Tori said.

"HI, I'm Paul and this is Rachel and we are from the warriors of Christ, a local Christian group. We are always looking for young people to join our organization."

Tori fully expected Jade to say something rude or snarky but she simply narrowed her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement of what they said. Tori just took Jade's lead and nodded though Tori knew the wheels in her mind were working.

The girl spoke up this time. "This is a time of Evil in the world. Our Christian way is under attack from every direction. Just the fact that this campus tolerates a gay rights organization is distressing. Gay's are an abomination to God and one of the biggest…"

At this point without missing a beat Jade simply grabbed Tori and pulled the Latina in for a kiss. Tenderly pressing her lips against Tori's but the kiss quickly grew more passionate and hard. At the same time Jade took the liberty of reaching up the back of Tori's shirt and with one hand unclasped her bra. She then pulled it out and tossed it across the room.

As Tori and Jade started to get very hot and heavy their two guests suddenly got very nervous and uncomfortable. Each of them looking quickly at each other and nervously shifted their weight.

"Oh god yes…" murmured Jade as she broke from the kiss and quickly pulled off her shirt and was about to undo her bra, when the two very embarrassed bible thumpers quickly retreated out of the room.

"I do wonder why our guest's left." Jade said with a smirk as she put her shirt back on.

Tori just laughed. "I don't think they will be bothering us anymore.

"I think so."

Just after Tori went into the bathroom there was another knock on the door. It was an athletic looking man of about 21 with jeans, A UCLA sweatshirt and had short brown hair. He was carrying a clipboard.

"Come in" Jade said as she tried to think of how to arrange things.

"Were those two bible thumpers bothering you? They've been told not to do that. They have been told they can set up a booth downstairs but they can go door to door in the dorms. That sort of thing isn't permitted by any group. I'm sorry they bothered you. The particular group that those two belong to is very aggressive, homophobic, racist and very much to the fringe. There are a number of Christian groups on campus who are much more open and accepting that than one is."

Jade just smiled. "I doubt they will bother us again. And you are?"

The man looked embarrassed and extended his hand which Jade shook. "I'm Kevin Anders, I'm your resident assistant or RA for short. I'll be planning activities and other functions here on our floor. If you also have any problems I'm also the person to go to."

Tori emerged from the bathroom at this point and looked at their newest guest.

"Tori this is Kevin, our RA" Jade said before Tori shook his hand.

Kevin looked at his clipboard. "So you two are Jade West and Tori Vega, Is that correct?"

Both Jade and Tori nodded.

"Pleased to meet you. Are you two getting settled ok?"

Jade was the one to answer, "Yeah, were fine."

"So what are you two majoring in? I'm majoring in communications."

Tori answered. "I'm majoring in music with a minor in acting. Jade here is going for the double major Film making and Acting."

Kevin looked impressed and nodded. "Well good luck then."

"Thank you" Both girls said nearly in unison.

Kevin smiled. "Well I'm in room 31 down the hall if you need anything. Keep an eye on the bullet board by my room for announcements. I'll leave you ladies to get settled."

"Thanks Kevin." The pair said as he departed. This time they shut the door so they could get some unpacking done. Then they could meet their neighbors later.

Tori started immediately putting her clothes in her closet while jade unpacked her books and put them on the shelf. After a few hours and a number of arguments later the girls had everything pretty much set. A large loft in the corner with a couch underneath it facing shelf with a TV/Stereo system. There was also a desk on either side of the room.

The room itself was a mixture of two very different decorating styles. On the walls were posters of Katy Perry, Rihanna and beautiful nature scenes contrasted with Posters of dark gothic landscapes, posters for horror movies including Halloween and The Scissoring.

But each style of decorating balanced out the other, much like Tori and Jade did.

When everything was done, Tori and Jade plopped down on their slightly worn and used but otherwise comfortable couch and relaxed in front of the TV. After a few minutes of channel surfing they settled on an episode of CSI.

Tori stretched out on the couch with her legs across Jades lap. Jade looked a bit tired and while they were sitting she quietly and gently stroked Tori's legs. Tori liked these quiet moments. Tori would often describe Jade as quietly affectionate. Subtly rubbing her hand across Tori's back or just silently holding hands. She had no idea if Jade was like this with Beck but that hardly mattered.

For now Jade just sat there her eyes glued to the TV her pale hands still gliding up and down Tori's tanned legs. Though Tori could tell she was thinking of something.

"Penny for your thoughts Jade?" Tori said finally breaking the silence.

Jade's blue/green eyes quickly darted from the TV to Tori. For a moment Tori couldn't read Jade's expression as Jade's gaze lingered on Tori.

"It's not always going to be easy." She finally said her voice a mixture of worry and angst.

Tori had half an idea where she was going but still said "What?"

Jade scratched the back of her neck for a moment. "Up to now each of us had our own room, in our own house. One could easily get away from the other if there was tension and go home. But" Jade then lifted her hand and held it out to show the room. "This is home now. We won't be able to escape each other so easily."

A sense of insecurity suddenly grew in Tori. "Is this not what you want?" She said sadly.

Jade ran her hand across Tori's leg to reassure her. "I want this Tori. Probably even more than you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. We just need to be able to deal with each other. I can get moody and withdrawn at time, bitchy at others."

Tori smiled. "You're wonderful, and tender even though you're loathe to admit it. Everything is just part of you and I happen to love you. Nothing appeals to me more than waking up next to you every day. We just need to not stop communicating. When couples stop talking the relationship dies."

Jade nodded in agreement, knowing perfectly well that is what caused her parents marriage demise. Though in the end it worked out for the best.

Tori then took the remote, hopped off the couch and promptly started to strip. "How is this communicating what I want."

In a few seconds, Tori pulled off her t shirt, bra, shoes, socks and jeans. "Let's see just how sturdy this loft is" Tori said as she climbed the ladder only in her pink panties.

Jade smiled as Tori disappeared up onto the loft. A few seconds later her panties sailed down and landed on a skull that Jade had placed on a shelf.

Jade jumped off the couch and stripped leaving her clothes in haphazard pile on the couch and flipped on the stereo. She then slowly climbed the ladder to the loft which had 2 twin mattresses on top.

As Jade got to the top she saw Tori laying on the bed on her side. Jade then let her eyes slowly scan the length of Tori's naked form. Her skinned tanned, soft and perfect. The only thing Tori was wearing were the two pendants, her claddagh ring and a huge smile. "Let's really test this loft out." Tori said in a low husky voice.

The top of the loft itself was about ¾'s of the way to the ceiling from the floor with about 3 feet of room before one hits the ceiling.

Jade slowly crawled up to the waiting Tori whose smile seemed to grow ever wider the closer the pale skinned Goth approached.

As soon as Jade got within reach of the Latina she lurched forward and swiftly grabbed Jade and pinned her to the bed, resting her own body on the Goths pale form.

"I love you" Tori whispered as she looked deeply blue/green eyes of the person she considered her soul mate. Jade who felt the exact same way felt her heart move and ran her fingers through the Latina's long hair.

"I love you too." Jade responded.

Tori grinned. "Now we have that out of the way, prepare to be fucked silly." It was the way Tori said it, as if it were a complete certainty that Jade enjoyed the most.

Jade in the year or so they had been together had found Tori to be a wonderful lover. Jade did discover there was actually something to that legendry Latin passion that she had always heard about. What Jade like the most was the fact that Tori in bed, was much like a chameleon. She seemed to be comfortable in any role. She could be aggressive and domineering, she could be demure and submissive, she could be rough, she could be tender, loving or playful. She sometimes seemed like she was never the same lover twice. Jade was addicted to Tori, pure and simple and she loved it.

Though of course for Jade there was always one constant, her attention and Love was always focused on her.

For Tori, she simply loved Jade. She loved being in love with Jade, she loved being with Jade. Jade never gave Tori less than 100%, regardless of what she was doing and she loved it.

Tori leaned in and roughly crashed her lips into the Goths, quickly biting Jades lower lip. Jade sensed Tori was going to be a bit rough, bit back and kissed her girlfriend deeply. Not paying particular attention to how she was kissing Tori, the kiss itself became wet and sloppy, but nonetheless full of passion.

Tori during the kiss kept running her hands through Jades, Raven colored curly locks of hair. Jade simple grabbed on to Tori and pulled her in tightly, almost to the point where the Latina was crushing her.

Locked in an almost deathlike embrace the pair greedily devoured each others kisses amongst a forest of groans, grunts and moans. Jade knew when Tori was at her most aggressive, she would rarely say a word, mostly just moaning and grunting. If she did speak it was usually a demand of some kind.

For the two of them at this moment, nothing outside of that bed even existed. Each woman's attention was fully focused on the other.

Tori suddenly moved to Jade's neck biting deeply, even breaking the skin a bit, driving the Goth almost out of her skin with pleasure. One the first droplets of blood formed on the skin she tenderly kissed the wound and licked up each drop of blood with glee before the tiny teeth marked wounds quickly clotted.

As Tori moved to Jade's right ear and aggressively moved her tongue in and out of it sending shivers through the now completely aroused Goths body. At the same time she ran her finger nails across Jades shoulder blades leaving tiny scratches. A habit she picked up from Jade with relish.

Jade knew that she was about to be totally owned by this surprisingly aggressive Tori and resigned her self to happily getting fucked silly as Tori had aptly put it earlier.

Tori then moved her attention to Jade's left shoulder and neck. Roughly kissing and nibbling very aggressively, spawning a loan moan from Jades lips. Tori smiled upon hearing the long moan but said nothing instead licking up the side of Jade's neck not once but 3 times. Each one pushing Jade further and further towards the approaching edge.

With only an animalistic grunt Tori moved down Jade's body immediately latching on to Jades' left breast. Sucking, nibbling and licking with almost unparalleled vigor. It was when Tori took her hand and roughly twisted the nipple of the other simultaneously Jade's eyes practically rolled up in the back of her head in a wave of pleasure and pain.

"Fuccccckkkk…" was all that Jade was able to utter as Tori kept working on the breast. Tongue crazily flipping at the very hard nipples.

Unexpectedly Tori moved back up began to kiss Jade roughly on the lips. The kisses were, hard and full of passion. Jade struggled just to keep up. Opening her mouth, her tongue was quickly dominated by Tori's. Harder and harder Tori kissed. Though only about half of Jade's brain was capable of rational thought at this moment, Jade wondered why Tori was so aggressive today.

Without warning again Tori moved down to the other breast. The one she had twisted earlier. The whole areola was hard but still somewhat red from being twisted only moments ago. Tori licked, and squeezed the breast, kissing every square inch of its surface.

Jade just close her eyes and ran her hands across her somewhat crazed girlfriends back. She got this way sometimes, Jade thought in the ever decreasing part of her mind which was still capable of thinking.

As with the other she latched on and began sucking causing Jade to moan as the Goth quickly gripped the sheets with a iron grip. With her fingers she traced around the other nipple sending ripples of pleasure all through the almost totally gone Goth. After a few moment Tori looked up at Jade and grinned in an almost crazed fashion. Who could see those beautiful brown orbs were full of fire and passion.

Jade knew she was in for it, and couldn't wait.

Tori quickly and roughly kissed and caressed her way down Jades chest to her now dripping wet mound which Tori quickly ghosted with a touch sending a spasm through the Goth.

"Ohhh..Fuck…Ohh…" Jade mananged to mumble as Tori leaned down and swiftly moved the Goth's pale legs apart.

"Your pussy is all fucking mine…" Tori hissed almost angrily Tori knew that it drove Jade wild when she talked dirty during sex. It had more than its intended effect as Jade suddenly blurted out in frustration and desperation.

"God, Vega, fuck me now, get inside me now"

Tori attacked Jades center with as much intensity as she had hit the rest of Jade's body. Jade new there would be some bruises and pretty sure at least one hickey as a result of this particular session.

Tori quickly kissed the lips of Jades pussy which was dripping wet with as much passion as she had devoted to Jade's other set of lips. Jade now was pretty much gone. She moaned uncontrollably as her eyes rolled up in her head as wave after wave of pleasure slammed across her being.

The salty, tangy wetness and musky smell of Jade's mound seemed to drive the Latina wild. Attacking each fold and crease with her tongue Tori moved in and quickly worked her tongue in and around Jade's Vagina. Almost frenzied Tori continued her pleasured attack on her lover. Worker harder and faster, sucking, nibbling, and working her tongue inside Jade.

After few moments Jade's moans increased in volume and a spew of obscenities flew from the Goths lips.

Jade felt the pressure building like it had never before. The pressure and heat built and built until with a final thrust of Tori's tongue insider her, Jade burst.

Jade took a deep breath as the orgasm slammed into her like a truck. Her whole body convulsed and was rocked by spasm's as the orgasm persisted. It was one of the strongest ones she had ever felt. For a second the Goth felt like she was literally thought she was going to expire in burst of intsnse ecstasy.

"Oooo…Tori…God…" Was all that came from her mouth. Her hands already gripping the sheets gripped even harder as her eyes screwed shut in absolute pleasure. Jade rode it out seeming feeling the orgasm throughout every fiber of her being. After it passed Jade just lay there half in a daze.

Tori enjoyed the juices spewing from her girlfriend and lapped them up happily before, coming to rest at Jade's side seemingly exhausted. Several minutes late when Jade was capable of thinking again she realized that Tori had pretty much indeed fucked her silly. On top of that she felt drained but extremely satisfied.

It was after about 10 minutes of both women lying there Jade finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Dam right this thing is sturdy. That's good to know."

Tori smiled and tenderly kissed Jade on the cheek. "I think I broke you." She said playfully.

Jade lifted her head and glanced at the Latina laying next to her and said. "Oh God yes."

"So Jade, do you think we'll be fine living together?" Tori asked.

Jade thought back to the mind bending orgasm she just had course through her and mumbled.

"God do I hope so."

**Thought I would let chapter 2 out a bit early. Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 out in a few days.**

**A bit of a long and smutty one. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Why Can't I be You?

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. **

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 3 – Why Can't I be you?**

**We skip ahead a bit and this chapter takes place 6 weeks after Jade and Tori have moved into the dorms together.**

**No One's POV.**

Tori had lost interest in studying and the old 50's horror movie Jade was watching looked boring. The Pale goth just sat there leg's crossed on the couch absorbed into the movie. Glancing over at the art deco clock on the wall Tori could see it was 8:12 in the evening. The pair had been living together in the dorms for just over 6 weeks now.

Other than an occasional argument, Jade and Tori found that living together worked for them. Both were secretly worried that moving in together would hurt their relationship but it actually seemed to strengthen it. They bickered of course, all the time, but for them that was normal. They of course spent a lot of time together, tonight was no exception. But tonight Tori was bored, they hadn't made any plans and Tori wanted to do something. Jade had been somewhat moody today and a bit withdrawn as she got from time to time.

"Jade" Tori asked the Goth whose eyes were glued to the 1950's Giant Ant movie called simply "THEM"

"What?" The Goth said without even looking away from the TV.

"I'm bored." Tori asked hoping Jade would have a solution to her boredom.

"So" The Goth remarked rather blandly, still not looking away from the TV.

Tori frowned in disappointment. "I wanna do something" the Latina whined.

"Then do something." Jade said still glued to the giant ants on the TV.

The fact that Jade wouldn't even look at her bothered Tori more than her I don't care attitude.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No"

"Do you want to see if Beck, Cat, Andre or Mandy want to do something?

"No"

"We can see a move at the multiplex. There is at least one slasher picture playing there now."

"No"

"We can go to a dance club or that Goth Bar you like."

Again like all the other times and said with little emotion without even looking away from the TV.

"No"

Tori smiled and posed in sultry manner pulling down the shoulder of her T shirt to reveal her shoulder. "Do you want to make love?"

Jade's eyes briefly darted from the TV to Tori then back. "No" A hint of annoyance had started to creep into Jade's answer this time.

Tori huffed. "Than what do you want to do?"

"Watch my movie in peace." Jade said with a noticeable tone of irritation to her voice.

Tori just sulked for a second.

"I want to do something. Why don't you want to."

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at the Latina now looking very annoyed. "I want to watch my movie and not get bugged. After that perhaps read and not be bugged. YOU need to remember that sometimes I just don't want to be bothered. Now is one of them. If you're bored, then by all means do something. As long as it doesn't involve anyone kissing or touching you I won't care. "

Tori got off the couch. "Don't you want your girlfriend to be happy?" She started to protest.

Jade angrily cut her off before she said anything else and leaped off the couch. "Don't even think of playing that card. Look Vega, I love you and will almost certainly spend the rest of my life with you but now that we live together we need to remember that there will be times where one or the other of us just doesn't want to be bugged or wants to do something on their own. I'm not the solution to all your problems and neither are you to me. So if you're bored I would suggest you find something to do before you really piss me off. "

For a moment Jade just stood there glaring at Tori who then seemed to get angry herself.

"Than I will" Barked Tori grabbing her purse and storming out slamming the door behind her.

As Tori stormed off down the hallway some part of her whished that Jade would come out of their room and ask her to come back. That of course didn't happen. Tori was angry at Jade for what she thought was being very rude and uncaring. Though she would later admit she simply wasn't thinking at all and just being stupid.

A few moments later she was outside and walking across the campus in no particular direction. She was angry and frustrated and kept muttering to herself as she walked.

"I just wanted to do something, Stupid old ant horror movie."

It was by the library where she heard her name being called out.

"Hey Tori." A somewhat familiar female voice called out.

She looked over to see two girls, both of which were in her songwriting class. One of them was Stacy whom she had worked on with on a project and other was Alicia. Tori had found both of them to be friendly from conversations she had in class with them. It was Stacy who had called her.

Tori walked over to the pair, who were walking off campus.

"Hey Stacy, Alicia how are you doing?"

"Good" They both said.

"What are you doing?" Stacy added.

Tori shrugged. "Nothing much, just wandering around."

"Hungry? Alicia and I were headed to the Pizza Pit, you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I'm game" Tori said happily having something to do.

The trio walked off campus to greasy pizza restaurant called the Pizza pit. It didn't look like much. The building itself was a small red brick building with pretty much red and black everything else in side.

They all ordered and sat in a corner booth with red imitation leather seats. Stacy was a taller girl with an athletic build with short black hair, Tori guessed she was probably a high school basket ball player. Alica had shoulder length dishwater blonde hair and was about average height and weight. Tori thought she was pretty but didn't stand out very much.

"Thanks for inviting me?" Tori said taking a sip of her soda. "I don't think I ever found out, where are you both from?"

Alicia answered first "I'm from Winslow, Arizona. As you might have guessed I'm majoring in music."

Tori thought for a moment. "I've heard of that town somewhere but I can't quite remember where."

"It's mentioned in the song Take it Easy by the Eagles. Probably our town's biggest claim to fame." Alicia said.

"I'm from Chicago. Music is my major was well."

"So what brings you out tonight?" Alicia Asked.

"I kind of had a fight with my girlfriend so in dramatic fashion I stormed out and just wanted to blow off some steam. I was bored on top of that."

Tori was worried momentarily about their reactions but her admission didn't seemed to phase either one of them.

"Sorry to hear that. Glad you could join us." Stacy said, and Alicia nodded in agreement.

The three chatted mostly about music while waiting for and during dinner. Stacy wanted to go into music education and Alicia wanted to be a singer as well. Tori found herself enjoying the company especially two people who were as interested in music as she was.

Jade like music and was a very good singer Tori always thought, but her interest was limited and veered more towards Movies and acting.

As the meal neared its completion Tori thanked Stacy and Alicia.

"Hey thanks for inviting me along. I had a lot of fun. I had been cooped up all day and really wanted to do something.

"Your welcome. If you like you can come with us to the party we were going to go to. My cousin is throwing it at her sorority house. " Stacy Remarked.

The word party worried Tori and for good reason, but she had largely gotten over her experience with therapy and Jade's help. Plus she had attended a number of parties since but always with Jade, or Andre or Beck. She guessed being a sorority it would be safer and a party sounded fun. A voice in the back of her head did ask, What would Jade think of you going to a house party by yourself? But Tori was mad at Jade at the moment and decided to ignore that voice.

"I don't have to pledge or nothing? I wasn't going to." Tori asked.

"No you don't this is just a fun party. You can leave when ever you like. The house is only about a block from campus. It's within staggering distance from the dorms."

Some part of Tori still said that this was a bad idea. "Umm…I don't know."

Alicia spoke up. "Relax, they have a policy that if anyone is too drunk they'll spring for a cab ride home. "

"OK Jade you said find something to do, well I just did." Thought Tori.

"Lead on" Tori said with a smile.

As promised the Sorority house was just off campus tucked in with several other frat and sorority houses. Her dorm was about a half a mile away. The house itself was a large white old Victorian type structure but looked rather cleaned up and new. As they approached they could hear the distinctive sounds of a party within.

The three knocked on the door and a young blonde girl opened and greeted the trio. "Hey cousin" the girl greeted Stacy as she gave her a hug.

"Gals this is my cousin Michelle. Michelle this is my friends Tori and Alicia"

Michelle smiled. "Well come on in."

They entered the house to find a party pretty much in full swing. The makeup was about 70% girls and about 30% guys. Most of the guys present being boyfriends of sorority members. Tori was handed a cup with beer and just hung with Stacy and Alicia and mingled.

She was a bit nervous. Memories of her ordeal hung in the back of her mind but she was determined to have fun. She just was extra careful about what she drank and to make sure her glass stayed in her sight at all times.

It was a fun party, a few girls inquired if she was interested in pledging the sorority but she politely declined. Jade hated sororities utterly and pledging would be most unwise. Tori knew Jade would not be pleased with her being here to begin with. The fact wasn't lost on Tori she was now in a house chocked full of drunk sorority girls many looking pretty hot. She may have been in a relationship with Jade; she wasn't dead and enjoyed the view. Tori knew perfectly well that if she touched any of them she would quickly wind up dead. Not that she wanted to, she was firmly committed to Jade.

After spending some time upstairs the three noticed there was more going on including music coming from the basement. Heading down the stairs they saw a rather large and open basement. It probably served a number of different sorority functions. Around the walls were pictures of sorority members and sayings about sisterhood and all the usual trappings of a sorority house.

On the right side of the room there was a long bar. On the left in the far corner was set up a small stage with karaoke equipment set up. The basement itself was full of sorority members and a fair number of guys. Most of them were focused on the stage where someone was singing Lucky Star by Madonna.

Tori like karaoke and asked one of the sorority sisters. "You guys always have karaoke?"

"Yeah, but we're having our annual 80's karaoke contest tonight."

Tori was intrigued. "Who's the judge and what is the prize?"

"The judge is the audience. Loudest applause wins but if you're bad they won't hesitate to boo you off stage. That happens quite frequently. The prize is a cheap trophy, adoration of the audience and bragging rights for the next year. Only one rule, 80's songs only."

"I may give it shot" Tori said to Stacy and Alicia.

"Go for it!" Stacy said.

In addition to being a singer Tori had an aunt who listened to 80's songs all the time when she babysat Tori as a kid. Tori actually knew 80's music quite well and had many 80's songs on her pear pod.

The girl singing the Madonna song did ok and got a smattering of applause but soon after another sorority girl with red hair tried to sing the Duran Duran Song "Save a prayer". She was very off key and was swiftly booed off the stage.

"My god, I thought my sister was terrible." Tori remarked to Stacy.

"Come Tori, show these losers how it's done." Stacy egged her on.

Tori was pretty buzzed at this point and said "I think I will"

She looked at her choices when she found one that made her smile.

"One of my Aunt's favorites." Tori Told Stacy.

The blonde haired sorority sister who was MC got up on the little stage that was set up. "OK Ladies and Germs her is our next Victi…er I mean contestant. Tori Vega singing the song "I want candy" by Bow Wow Wow. Let's hear it."

Tori drained her cup of beer and hopped up on the stage as the first drum beats of the song started and began to sing as the words came on the screen.

_I know a guy who's tough but sweet  
He's so fine, he can't be beat  
He's got everything that I desire  
Sets the summer sun on fire  
I want candy, I want candy_

With in a few lines Tori felt comfortable with the song and really started to tear into it. The mostly drunk crowd really started to get into the song. By the third verse she had the crowd going and cheering loudly.

At the end the whole basement was going nuts with her singing.

"More" the drunken crowd yelled.

Stacy and Alica just shrugged. Tori never wanting to disappoint a crowd looked in the book for a second song to sing.

"You want more?" the buzzed but happy Tori yelled.

"Hit it" She yelled to the person operating the karaoke machine the name of the song she wanted to sing and song and within seconds was belting out the first verse of Head over Heel's by the Go Go's.

Soon enough that song was finished and the crowd kept cheering

"More, More, More"

"Alright, alright. Tori said to the rather rowdy and somewhat drunken crowd. Tori could feel the adrenaline rushing through her. That thrill of performing in front of crowd that's just can't get enough. She loved it.

Tori quickly selected and began to sing the song "Goody Two Shoes" By Adam Ant.

Again Tori seemed to be nailing it to the delight of the crowd but during the song Tori spotted a Surprised looking Mandy and Beck in the Back of the crowd. Tori kept singing as she noticed the pair moving towards the stage. As she finished to the song to the delight of the rather drunken audience they came to the stage.

"Hey Beck, Mandy. What are you guy's doing here." Said the buzzed but full of adrenaline Tori.

"I'm pledging this sorority and was invited. How did you get here?" Mandy said looking a bit surprised.

"I came with a friend who is a cousin of one of the sisters."

"You do realize that Jade's been calling and texting you for the last 2 hours. She's kind of pissed you haven't been answering her." Beck said.

Tori suddenly realized she hadn't looked at her phone in almost 2 hours. "Oh nuts."

"We came to the party and saw you. I'm sorry but I called Jade and let her know you were here." Beck said.

"You knocked them dead." Mandy added looking very impressed.

"She's on her way and will be here any second." Beck said.

The crowd was still yelling "More, more, More"

Tori got up on stage. "OK Folks my rather cheesed off girlfriend will soon arrive to drag me away to my almost certain doom. So I probably have time for one more song."

Tori then told the Karaoke person which song to play.

By now nearly the entire party had moved into the basement to hear Tori loudly cheered.

Tori quickly grabbed beck's cup of beer and slammed it. "Ok, well here goes." Tori said as the first notes of The Cure's" Why Can't I be You" erupted from the speakers. Tori now really into it started to dance on the little stage while waiting for the first verse to start causing the crowd to roar.

OF course it was just before the start of the first verse did Tori spot Jade standing in the back with her arms crossed, looking really annoyed.

She just thought, Fuck it and looked directly at Jade and began to sing and dance as the words came up on the screen.

_You're so gorgeous I'll do anything!_

_I'll kiss you from your feet_

_To where your head begins!_

_You're so perfect!_

_You're so right as rain!_

_You make me_

_Make me hungry again_

_Everything you do is irresistible_

_Everything you do is simply kissable_

_Why can't I be you?_

_I'll run around in circles_

_'Til I run out of breath_

_I'll eat you all up_

_Or I'll just hug you to death_

_You're so wonderful!_

_Too good to be true!_

_You make me_

_Make me hungry for you_

Drunk as she was Tori was on top of her game belting out the song like there was no tomorrow. All the time singing directly to Jade who moved up next to Beck and Mandy. The crowd itself was going nuts dancing and singing.

_Everything you do is simply delicate_

_Everything you do is quite angelicate_

_Why can't I be you?_

_You turn my head when you turn around_

_You turn the whole world upside down_

_I'm smitten I'm bitten I'm hooked I'm cooked_

_I'm stuck like glue!_

_You make me_

_Make me hungry for you_

_Everything you do is simply dreamy_

_Everything you do is quite delicious_

_Why can't I be you?_

_Why can't I be you?_

_Why can't I be you?_

_You're simply elegant!_

Jade still looked pretty angry standing next to the stage but Tori could see a look of pride deep in her eyes.

As the song ended the crowd cheered for several minutes and the MC came up on stage with a rather crappy looking Bowling Trophy which she handed to Tori.

"BY an overwhelming majority the winner of the Theta PHi 80's karaoke Contest is Tori Vega."

Tori proudly held up the rather crappy looking trophy stepped off the stage in front of Jade who stood there with her arms crossed

"We're going home, NOW!" barked the Goth as she grabbed Tori's wrist and turned to leave. Tori waived to Stacy, Alicia, Mandy and Beck while following Jade out of the basement.

The rather pissed off looking Goth wordlessly pulled Tori out of the house and to her car which was parked in front of the house.

They both got to the car and Jade started to drive. She remained quiet on the whole ride. Tori was starting to sober up and seeing how mad Jade actually seemed to be started to get a bit scared.

Tori then glanced at her phone. There were 3 texts all asking where she was and 5 missed phone calls. "I'm sorry I didn't look at my phone jade. I was just having a good time." Tori said just as they were parking outside the dorm.

"You are something else Vega." Jade quietly hissed.

"I'm sorry" Tori said as she got out of the car.

Not wanting to have an argument outside Jade said nothing until they were in their room. Tori walked in first followed by Jade who shut the door behind them.

"That fact that you missed my calls or texts isn't that big of a deal Tori it was that you went to a party by yourself. I don' t like you going to parties by yourself or don't you remember what happened before!" Jade said angrily as she strode into room.

"I know what happened Jade, I went with two friends from class, Stacy and Alicia. " Tori defended herself as she sat on the couch.

Jade made a fist and then released it as her face darkened. "The thing is that Stacy and Alicia don't know what I will do to them if you so much as leave your sight. Beck, Andre, Mandy, Cat and Robbie do. I don't want anything to happen to you. On top of all that, where do I find you. In a house filled to the brim with rather pretty and drunken sorority girls. Not where I want you to be."

Tori stood up and got right in Jade's face. "I didn't do anything or even consider it, if your goin…"

Jade cut her off. I'm not accusing you of anything Tori, I just don't like you being there. You're my girlfriend and I want it to stay that way."

"I just joined my friends for pizza and they convinced me to head to the party. Not like you wanted me here." Tori said letting some traces of anger show in her voice.

"I never said you had to leave Vega!" Boomed Jade. "I just wanted to be left alone for a little while. You could have read, messed around on the computer slept, just as long as you didn't bug me. You blew things out of proportion and stormed out."

Up to now Tori had been a mix of Anger, guilt and despair. She just wanted to have fun and she knew she fucked up. She just seemed to emotionally break. She would later chalk it up to being tired, a little drunk and the fact that Jade was mad at her.

Tori just stood there and started to cry sinking to her knees a few moments later. "I'm sorry Jade" She began to sob. "Please don't hate me"

Jade suddenly felt guilty she didn't want to push Tori this far. She just wanted to vent some of her anger at the Latina for being stupid and not returning her phone calls.

Jade kneeled down to the floor where Tori was sitting there sobbing.

"I don't hate you Tori." Jade said "you need to remember I worry about you, that and I'm really possessive. You're the woman I love and I don't want to lose you. Maybe earlier I should have let you know that I wanted to be left alone in a less harshly. Just don't go to any parties without me or Andre, or Beck or one of our other friends. I'm just a bit paranoid about those things."

Tori nodded. "I'm sorry Jade"

Jade smirked, "I'm mad at you for one other reason."

Tori looked confused. "What?"

"We're going to have to go to that stupid sorority party next year." Jade said with a frown.

"Huh…" was Tori's only reply.

Jade smiled and held up the trophy. It was a bowling trophy with an inscription on the plaque that read.

_Theta Phi 80's Karaoke Champion 2013_

"Because you'll have to defend your title. I can't have some vacuum headed sorority bimbo steal your title away from my girlfriend. "

Tori had stopped crying at this point and recovered. "You liked my singing?"

"Yes very much so, now let's get to bed." Jade said as she proudly put the trophy in a prominent place on the shelf.

"So were good then?" Tori asked.

Jade smirked "No, you're grounded for a week."

"You can't ground me!" Protested the Latina.

"Tell you what Vega, You can be grounded for a week or cut off from sex for 3 weeks." Jade remarked offhandedly as she began to strip out of her clothes.

Tori sat down and began pull off her pants. "I guess I'm grounded then."

Tori would end up winning the Theta Phi 80's Karaoke Contest 4 years in a row.

**If anyone wants to listen to the songs Tori sang they are**

**I want Candy by Bow Wow Wow**

**Head over Heels by the Go Go's**

**Goody Two Shoes by Adam Ant**

**Why Cant' I be You? By The Cure.**

**Wanna hear something strange. I'm a Pink Floyd Fan and I was listening to the song "Mother" off Pink Floyd's the Wall. I found myself listening to this song and suddenly thought about Freddy Benson from Icarly and his ultra overprotective mother. Song totally reminded me of the character of Freddy's mom. Maybe I just have just too much time on my hands.**

**In any case I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter. **

**Till next time…**


	4. Hotel California

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 4 –Hotel California**

**No One's POV**

**We'll be flashing back a tiny bit to see what Jade was thinking while Tori was at the Theta Phi Party.**

"So exactly how does my grounding work?" said Tori as she slipped into her duck pajamas.

Jade who had already gotten into bed answered. "Simple, you can go to class or the library as needed, go and eat at the cafeteria but you have to stay in the room unless you are out with me. That is your punishment."

Tori sighed quietly, not liking being grounded like a 5 year old. But Jade was extremely possessive and Tori knew full well that even before they started to date so she can't say this is a total surprise. But she decided to begrudgingly placate Jade by accepting her punishment. That and she didn't want to be cut off from sex for 3 weeks either. She then turned off the lights and climbed up the ladder into bed, quietly slipping under the covers into Jade's arms.

Part of Tori wanted to make love to Jade but she was too tired. After the impromptu concert at the Theta phi house and everything with Jade tonight she was drained.

Literally seconds after crawling into Jade's arms Tori closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep without saying a word.

Jade, in the dim light that filtered in around the edges of the curtain looked at her sleeping girlfriend as she pulled Tori even tighter in her arms.

"I love you Victoria" She whispered.

The only reaction from the sleeping Latina was Tori slightly stirring before settling once again.

Earlier that evening when Tori stormed out, Jade half thought of Going after Tori but decided on letting her blow off steam. So Jade just watched the rest of her movie and then for another hour did some reading she needed to do for her Psych 101 class.

It was when Jade looked at the clock and realized it was 11:04 she started to become worried as Tori had not called or texted. Her more possessive instincts which she had largely kept in check up to now started to kick in. Jade reflected back to the guilt she carried from that hour sitting in the car outside of Ryders house knowing full well Tori was being taken advantage of inside. Had she burst into that house Ryder would have been put at an advantage. She was helpless and that helpless feeling Jade hated the most.

Now Tori was in her arms in her bed. Part of her never wanted to let the Latina out of her arms. Jade knew she needed to keep that side of her in check, but tonight when Jade realized Tori had been out without contact since she left that part of her pancked.

She called Tori and there was no answer. Then she texted "Where are U?" and again there was no answer.

Jade waited again for a little while and tried again. By midnight Jade had called Tori several times and send a couple of texts. Her possessive side not only kicked into gear it started to go wild.

She then called everyone else to see if Tori was with them, Robbie, Andre, Beck, Cat, Mandy but no one had seen her. By one o'clock Jade had called Tori five times and sent 3 texts and was quickly becoming a nervous wreck pacing endlessly back and forth in the room. It was a little after 1 oclock she got a phone call.

"Hello" Jade said a she quickly picked up the phone without even looking at the caller ID.

The first sound she heard was the sound of a party in the back ground. "Hey Jade,it's Beck."

"Have you seen Tori?" Jade quickly asked.

"Yeah she's giving a little impromptu concert at a party at the Theta Phi sorority house."

"WHAT!" Jade screeched as her blood began to boil.

"Yeah Jade, she's singing and the crowd is eating it up."

"I'll be there in a minute" Jade said as she hung up.

Jade was pissed to put it simply. Tori had gone to a party and just those words were enough to sent Jade through the roof. The fact that it was at a sorority house didn't help.

Jade arrived at the house only minutes later and didn't even bother to knock before going in. A quick search of the main level revealed no Tori.

She found there was goings on in the basement and walked down the stairs so see a somewhat drunken Tori singing a Cure song to the delight of the audience.

Jade as mad as she happened to be couldn't help but be proud of Tori who was really belting out the song.

It was when Jade got Tori home Jade let her temper and her possessiveness get the best of her and yelled at Tori reducing her to tears. Instantly she felt a stab of guilt in her heart. She wanted to keep Tori safe not terrorize her.

But now they had things ironed out. Grounding Tori was silly but that possessive part of Jade had to be satisfied so Jade grounded Tori for a week. Jade was surprised that Tori didn't fight it more.

"You're all mine" Jade whispered as she ran her hand through the sleeping Latina's chestnut locks. "No one can take you away from me"

It was irrational to be so possessive and Jade knew it. At times she simply couldn't help herself. Tori was her world and she simply didn't want to lose it. The idea of Tori going to a party practically by herself drove Jade nuts.

Jade just lay there with a sleeping Tori in her arms. It was in moments like this, that Jade feared losing Tori the most. "You're supposed to be with me forever, I can't lose you" Jade said to her sleeping lover.

"Don't ever leave me, please. I can't live without you." Jade quietly pleaded.

After a few moments Jade herself succumb to sleep.

Tori woke in the morning still tightly in Jades arms. Normally she loved waking up that way but today it felt a bit suffocating. She glanced over at the Goth to see her eyes were closed and still sleeping. Glancing over at the clock next to the bed she saw it was 9:01 in the morning.

She gently extracted herself from Jades grip and managed to get down from the loft without waking Jade up. Automatically she got dressed in her shorts and t shirt to go out jogging and was 3 feet from the door when she suddenly remembered.

"Fuck, I'm grounded." She mumbled as she stood there starring at the inside of the door.

On their first day in the dorms as a Joke Jade put a piece of paper on the inside of the door. On it was a line from the Eagles Song, Hotel California.

"_Relax said the night man we are programmed to receive, you can check out anytime you like but you can never leave_."

Tori laughed it off at the time as example of Jade's morbid humor but today it seemed to have a bit of a more sinister meaning.

"Suffocating Love" Tori mumbled to herself, "But love I can't live without"

Tori knew she could have just gone out and considering the fact that Jade usually slept in on Sundays, could very well get away with it.

Tori just put her pear pod away and grabbed her book for introduction to music theory book and began to read the chapter she needed to have read for tomorrow.

After half an hour Tori realized she was hungry and decided to do one of the few things she could do and go and eat.

She texted Cat:

To Cat: Eaten Breakfast Yet?

Cat responded a few moments later.

To Tori: No.

To Cat: Wanna join me in the cafeteria in a few minutes?"

Cat answered quickly.

To Tori: I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Tori looked up at the loft where Jade was sleeping and sighed. Tori accepted the punishment but this morning was a bit bitter about it. She wrote a note for Jade saying she was going to eat in the cafeteria and would be back after breakfast.

It was a bright sunny morning as Tori walked to the cafeteria which served the dorms and quickly found Cat sitting on the steps in front of the building.

"Hi Cat"

"Hey Tori"

"How is it going?" Tori asked.

"Fine, Robbie and I went out to the movies last night."

Tori smiled. "A date finally?"

Cat suddenly squirmed. "I ran away again?"

"After he kissed you?"

Cat said looking rather sheepish. "Yeah"

Tori gave Cat a look of scorn. "Let's get some food and talk."

A few moments later the pair had their food and sat down.

"Why did you run away cat? You know Robbie likes you and you like him but every time he gets close to you freak out. It's a miracle he still likes you."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. I'll make it up to him."

"He's a great guy Cat but he won't wait around you forever." Tori pleaded as she took a bite of her eggs.

"I know" said Cat looking somewhat embarrassed. "Did Jade find you last night?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Yea she did. I was at a party at the Theta Phi house and won their karaoke contest."

Cat opened her eyes wide. "Jade doesn't like you going to parties without her, was she mad?"

Tori stabbed a sausage link on her tray rather forcefully with her fork. "I'm grounded for a week"

"Ohhh…My brother got grounded for a week once for using my dad's Vintage Pink Floyd Animals Album as a Frisbee with our dog."

The corner of Tori's mouth curled up into a smile as a dreamy look invaded her eyes. "What a shame, that's a real good album."

"I'm glad you won the contest but sad that you got grounded." Cat said before she took a drink of orange juice.

Tori shrugged as the half smile melted from her face. "I can see her point but she can be a bit suffocating at times."

"Are you two having problems?"

Tori shook her head, "No. This is just a minor bump in the road."

An insightful look ran across Cat's face. "You seem to hit that particular bump a lot."

Tori smiled as she finished the last piece of sausage. "It's a small price to pay for being with the most wonderful woman in the world"

After that Tori changed the subject to that of school and how their classes were going which they talked about until the end of breakfast.

"Thanks for joining me Cat." Tori said as she got up from the table.

"You're welcome Tori. What are you going to do? I'm going back to my dorm room and study for a bit."

"Probably the same, not like I can go anywhere." Tori said letting a bit of bitterness seep into her voice.

"Are you sure you two will be OK, Tori?" Cat said with a worried look.

"Considering I'm hopelessly in love with Jade, I certainly hope so. See you later Cat."

"Later Tori." Said Cat as she headed back to her dorm.

A few minutes later Tori was entering her dorm room and noticed Jade was still asleep, seeming not even noticing her absence.

Before she went back to her reading for class she climbed the ladder and watched her sleeping girlfriend for a few moments. Jade was on her side, eyes closed and her raven locks were running haphazardly across the pillow. She looked calm, serene and peaceful. Of course Beautiful was the word that overshadowed the other ones in Tori's mind.

Tori looked at the song lyric still taped to the door for a second. "I can check out but can never leave" Tori thought to herself as she returned her attention the sleeping Goth.

"Not that I'd want to leave anyway, even if I could. How could one separate themselves from their own heart? I love you Jade" Tori whispered before she went down the ladder and back to her studies.

**I thought I would write a chapter where Tori reflects on Jade's possessive nature, at least a little bit. **


	5. Playing with Fire

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever.**

**Chapter 5 – Playing with fire.**

**Tori's POV**

It was about 11:13 when I finally heard Jade stirring in the loft above me. Since I had gotten back from breakfast I just took the time to study. I was working on my music theory homework

I continued to lie on the couch as a series of grunts came from my slowly waking girlfriend.

"Vega?" I heard her say. I was on the couch directly beneath the loft so she couldn't see me.

I was tempted to not answer her but I relented.

"Yeah." I said with little emotion.

She didn't say anything else and simply climbed down the ladder.

"How come you didn't stay in bed with me? I like it when you sleep in with me." Jade said running her hand through her hair in a quasi-seductive way.

I was torn. I know that I should have called and the very least told Jade where I was going. I knew she wouldn't like me going to a party without her or one of my other friends. I also stormed out and overacted so I was at least partially out of line.

That is why I didn't protest my grounding. But the more I thought about it the more bitter I became. I thought back to the times where Jade would chase off people who dared to talk to me. Pretty Girls especially. When she used to do it to Beck I found it funny. After a while of it being done to me it became less funny, a lot less funny.

"I got hungry." I said not letting any emotion creep into my voice.

Jade's eyes narrowed and scrutinized me. "Did you go jogging?"

"No. I just went and had breakfast with Cat." This time though I didn't want to, some of the resentment managed to creep into my voice. I tried to cover it up by turning my attention to the music theory book in my lap.

"You're upset aren't you?" Jade said in a tone of voice which sounded like she was disappointed.

I leaned back, put my hands together behind my head and looked at her with scorn. "What difference does it make? I've been a good little girl this morning."

To a point I find Jade's possessiveness and Jealousy both endearing and flattering but this morning it just bugged me. I was too tired last night to fight about it, but now I felt like standing up to her.

Surprisingly she just turned around and wordlessly walked into the bathroom and closed to door.

I wasn't sure what to expect from Jade so while she was doing whatever in the bathroom I just returned my attention to my book.

I heard the toilet flush after a minute followed by a irritated looking Jade emerging from the bathroom.

"Do you want out?" She said crossing her arms.

I broke into an imitation of the southern accent she mocks me with. It was a totally unnecessary attempt to annoy her further. "You mean the warden will let little ole me out into the bright sunshine."

I then switched back to my normal voice. "Did I ask to get out?" Following that I returned my attention to my book.

It's me sticking my nose back into my book that would bug Jade the most. Above all else, she hates being ignored. Unless she wants specifically to be ignored. In this case I knew she didn't. I know I could have avoided it, been more graceful more diplomatic but I simply chose not to. Some part of me wanted to provoke a fight. Perhaps it was my more passionate Latin side of me. Over the years I've seen some of my father's family fight and argue with each other. Don't get me wrong, they love each other and are very close but when they fight, they fight.

"Don't look away from me." Snapped Jade. I knew she would say that.

I slowly brought my eyes from the page up to her face which slowly seemed to be turning red.

"Yes." I said in a slow and very nonchalant tone of voice with a hint of a smile. Now I was mocking her emotional state by doing that. The thing about Jade is being her girlfriend for more than a year I knew exactly which buttons to push.

Jade was out of line last night and I was too, but this morning I was being the bad guy and I knew it. Some part of me just needed to do it. Maybe I just wanted to prove to her that I'm not all miss sally sweet peaches. Maybe some neglected part of my ego wanted to be inflated at the expense of Jade.

Mostly I wanted to settle this thing, I just chose a really shitty way of doing it.

It think it was my hint of a smile with more than a dash of cruelty behind it, that finally set her off.

"My god Vega" She suddenly bellowed as her face slowly turned that lovely shade of purplish red when she got really angry. "What in the fuck to do you want?"

There is an old and very wise saying. "Be careful what you wish for, because you may just get it."

I had wanted to provoke Jade and I succeeded. I had little idea what I was going to say or do next. Probably would have been a good idea if I had thought this out a bit better.

Totally succumbing to the dark side of the force, I simply stood up and got in her face and yelled back.

"I want you to treat me like a fucking person."

"You don't like the way I fucking treat you?" Jade said her words coated in venom.

"Only when you act like a totally possessive twit." I shouted back.

The tone of Jade's voice switched from anger to extreme sarcasm. "Well Excuse me for trying to care about you little miss perfect. Go ahead do what ever the fuck you want. Sleep with those cheap sorority girls then."

"I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH ANYONE BUT YOU. WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" I shouted, as I realized where I was going with this. But my anger was now uncontrollable.

Jade's eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open at my uncharacteristic verbal assault.

"LOOK, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T CALL OR TEXT YOU LAST NIGHT AND I'M SORRY I OVER REACTED TO YOU'RE WANTING TO BE ALONE." I continued to shout.

I managed to bring my voice down a few notches before someone called in a noise complaint to Kevin the RA.

"It's more than just last night. I understand you're possessive and I understand you don't want to lose me. But here's the thing. You keep acting like you're going to lose me to the first single girl that walks by. To a point I don't mind it and like it a bit but sometimes you just get really carried away."

She looked for a moment like she was going to cry but otherwise remained silent as I kept talking.

"When you act like that it really hurts my feelings Jade. It makes me think you doubt my feelings for you, my love for you. There is no one on this earth that can take my heart from you. In order for this relationship to work you have to believe I love you."

I had been wondering who was going to burst into tears first but my question was soon answered as I felt a tear run down my cheek. I was angry, upset and hurt.

"Jade I'm your soul mate and when I think you don't believe that, it really hurts me." I said as I burst into tears.

Jade just stood there for a second looking rather stunned before she herself burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Tori" she Tearfully said pulling me into a hug.

Deep down that was what had been eating me and I think it had been for some time. Those occasional insane bouts of jealously Jade would show made me feel that she doubted the sincerity of my feelings for her. Until I actually said, it hadn't realized how much it actually hurt.

I just stood there with my face buried in her shoulder sobbing. But from the sound I could hear she was crying even louder than I was.

She pulled back a little and wiped my tears though hers still flowed down her face freely.

"I'm so sorry baby, it's just that I'm so afraid of losing you. " Said Jade as she pushed some of Tori's hair up behind her left ear.

"That's my point Jade. You can't. Come on sit with me." I said taking Jade's hand and leading her to the couch where we sat down.

I closed my eyes to calm down collect my thoughts. I had to stop being the bad guy and say what I really meant.

I opened my eyes to see Jade sitting next to me on the couch, still crying. I don't think she realized how much she had hurt me and now she knows is pretty busted up about it.

"Jade." I said calmly causing her to look me into the eye with hers. I loved her blue/green eyes, every time I looked into them I never want to look away.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Tori, I hadn't realized I hurt you feelings. Please forgive me. It's that you're the most important person in the world to me. I'm just that way, I protect what I love."

I nodded and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"I know you're like that and I like knowing you're protecting me, but sometimes I just feel like you don't believe I love you. My heart aches when you do that."

Jade just looked down in shame and whimpered "I'm sorry"

I put a finger under her chin and raised her head to she was looking at me.

"I love you Jade and I'm never going to stop loving you, that's all you need to know, that's all you ever need to know."

She nodded as the last of the tears fell down her face. "Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you Tori. I shouldn't have grounded you like that, it wasn't fair. I won't hold you to it anymore and I won't do it again."

I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her hard. I hated seeing her mad.

"I was kind of a bitch earlier, I'm sorry Jade." I said feeling guilty for being such a wench.

"No worries Vega, I think I kind of deserved it."

We just sat there for a few moments quietly until Jade broke the silence.

"How is Cat?"

"She's fine, though she had another quasi date with Robbie."

Jade interrupted me.

"She ran away again didn't she?"

I nodded.

"Poor Robbie, that idiot really needs to move on." Jade said in an uncharacteristic sympathetic tone of voice.

Jade brought us back to our original subject looking very remorseful. "I'm sorry again if I doubted your feelings. I can't promise to not be jealous at all but I will remember that I have nothing to worry about."

"Fair enough." I said giving her a kiss.

Jade smiled. "Come on, I believe last night you wanted something to do, how about after I get showered we go and hit the mall. We'll do that today"

I smiled back. "What a coincidence, I happen to need a shower too, I guess that means we'll be doing two things today."

Jade got off the couch, taking her shirt off as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I guess so."

**The next chapter may skip ahead a little bit. They came out of this situation even stronger than they were before. I hoped you like this chapter.**


	6. Time

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 6 – Time**

**We jump several months ahead to April near the end of Tori and Jade's freshman year in college. **

**No One's POV**

The hall was decorated as if it were any other wedding. Tables with white tablecloths capped by floral center pieces dotted the room. Flowers, balloons and the normal wedding staples were present. Above the main table was a banner which read "Congratulations Lisa and Lori"

At this point of the evening the Wedding reception dinner had finished and the Guests were finishing their slices of wedding cake and coffee. On the other side of the room the DJ was making final preparations for the night of post reception dancing.

Lisa and Lori were walking around the crowd mingling with the guests while Tori and Jade were sitting at a large round table near the dance floor with several of their friends. Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie were all present. Jade was her mothers maid of honor and Tori was a bridesmaid. They looked very elegant in their dresses along with Mandy who was the Lisa's Maid of honor.

Tori could tell that Jade hated the pink dress she was wearing, just by the way the Goth would sigh on occasion. But much to her credit Jade didn't complain one single time, not wanting to do anything to spoil her mothers wedding. For once they were getting along and actually Jade had been on her best behavior during the whole planning an execution of the wedding plans.

After being back together for a year Lisa proposed to Lori while on vacation in Hawaii last summer. Lori immediately and happily accepted wanting nothing else than to spend the rest of her life with her soul mate.

Plans were made for a wedding in local botanical gardens with a local wedding hall being used for the reception. Every thing went perfectly with only one exception.

The flower girl who was a 5 year old named Chloe and the daughter of Lisa's niece made it up the aisle behind the brides until she got to the row where her mother was sitting. She immediately went and sat down next to her mother refusing to go any further up the aisle. Though not according to plan it provided an unexpected moment of humor during the ceremony..

"Hey sis" called out Mandy to Jade. "I just love saying that."

Jade turned her attention from Tori to her new step sister. "What?"

"I hear you two are moving into an apartment in June. Is that true?"

Jade nodded. "It's a small one bedroom upper flat near campus. It doesn't look like much but at least we'll have more than one room. It's all we can afford. I have some money saved up and Tori has her new job at the Coffee bean."

Cat interjected. "Oooh..Tori, how is your new Job?"

"Its fine, I've only been there 2 months but its pretty good place to work."

"You guys going to have a house warming party?" Robbie asked.

"When were moved in, we're inviting Rex and if your good, you can come too" Jade said with a smirk.

"Told you I was more popular" Rex chimed in.

"You need to behave too or I'll take your head, crack it open and use it as a bowl for the onion dip." Jade said with her trademark smirk.

"We've been thinking of getting a place ourselves." Said Mandy as she put her arm around Beck who was sitting next to her.

"Have you started looking yet?" Robbie asked.

"Just a little so far, we've been trying to figure out what we can afford. " Beck added.

"I think I'll just stick to the dorms for a while. I like my little single room." Andre said as he finished the last bites of his slice of wedding cake.

It was at this point the DJ started to play music and a few couples migrated to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance Cat?" Robbie said hopefully.

"Maybe a little later" Cat answered.

Tori frowned but no one noticed. She knew that Robbie had a thing for Cat since high school but she only half responded. Just enough to keep his attention focused on her but not much else. She had tried to tell cat in the past that she was letting a good thing slip by but she just never seemed to listen. Jade seemed ambivalent about the situation seeming to brush it off whenever Tori brought it up.

The look of disappointment on Robbie's face was evident, which oddly the good natured Cat seemed oblivious to.

"I'll dance with you Robbie." Tori said hoping to prop up his sagging spirits.

The next thing Tori felt was pain as Jade had just stomped her foot under that table. Looking over that Goth Tori saw that Jade didn't even seem to be paying attention to her, just smiling and talking to her new step sister.

Tori resisted the urge to say "Oww"

"Err….I mean Jade and I will dance with you." Tori said as she moved her foot out of Jades reach as once again Jade tried to stomp it.

"OK" He said seeming to perk up, getting out of the chair and leaving Rex behind for some unexplained reason.

Tori got up and grabbed Jades wrist pulling her out of her seat. For an instant Jade flashed Tori a look that said "I'm going to get you for this." But knowing what Tori was doing Jade went along with a minimal amount of protest.

The three went out to the dance floor ignoring Cat, who was still sitting at the table and had begun to frown slightly.

The three danced for several songs with Jade smiling and playfully dancing with Tori and Robbie who seemed to have cheered up. Though when a slow song started, Jade looked at Robbie "Beat it" she told him as she put her arms around Tori.

"Thanks Tori and Jade" Said Robbie as he walked back to the table.

"You made me dance with Robbie." Said Jade as pair started to dance.

"I just wanted him to have a good time; you know how long he's had this thing for Cat." Tori responded.

"It's not my fault she keeps stringing him along." Jade said bluntly pulling the Latina just a bit closer to her as they slowly danced.

"Thanks for dancing with us."

"Did I have a choice?" asked Jade.

"No"

"I'm going to make you pay for that." Jade said with a rather devious looking smirk.

"I just wish I could get Cat to see how good a guy he is. I've tried so many times" Tori half whined.

"You're not going to be happy until this thing with Robbie and Cat is settled." Jade said sounding frustrated.

"No"

"Step aside and let me handle this once and for all. But now, just shut up and dance with me." Jade said as she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the dance floor.

They pair danced until the song ended and as they came back to the table Jade looked at Cat.

"Cat, let's go to the bathroom." Jade said somewhat tersely.

"But I don't have to go to the pee." Whined Cat.

"We'll I say you have to pee." Barked Jade as she grabbed Cat's wrist and pulled her to the direction of the bathroom.

5 minutes later Jade and Cat emerged from the bathroom with Jade. Tori could tell by the smirk on Jade's face that she had succeeded in whatever she was planning. Cat on the other had kept nervously glancing at Jade with a rather trepid look on her face.

"Robbie would you like to dance with me." Cat said very quickly.

"Sure Cat." Robbie said practically bounding out of his chair.

"Problem solved. And look, it took me 5 minutes what you couldn't in what 3 years. She'll be dancing with him the rest of the night and will be asking him on a date for tomorrow." Jade said rather smugly as she drained the last of her cup of coffee.

Tori looked at Cat who was now happily dancing with Robbie and then back to Jade. "What on earth did you say or do to her?"

Jade stood up and made a rather evil looking smile. "You're so pretty" she said as gently caressed Tori's check before she simply turned around and headed to the coffee bar set up on the other side of the room.

Tori asked a number of times up to the day where Cat and Robbie got married a few years later what happened in the bathroom that night in those 5 minutes. Whenever Tori would ask Jade what she said or did to Cat in the bathroom, Jade would simply smile, pay Tori a compliment and either leave or change the subject.

Tori asked Cat once what happened in the bathroom that night and the Red haired girl just began to stutter uncontrollably causing Tori to give up asking once and for all.

After Jade had left to go to the coffee bar Tori realized she was alone at the table. Andre had disappeared, Mandy, Beck, Robbie and Cat were all dancing. So just sitting there Tori simply let her mind wander. Thinking about upcoming plans for the summer.

"Hey Tori" Said a familiar voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

Tori glanced over to see Lisa sitting down next to her.

"Oh, Hi Lisa, I didn't see you sit down." Tori said as she snapped out of her daydream.

Lisa smiled. "Looks like you were daydreaming."

Tori nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about the summer and Jade and mine's new place."

"Other than moving in to your new place, what plans do you have?"

"Not much at this point, with Jade's double major she's taking some summer school classes so her time may be limited." Tori said managing to avoid the sound of disappointment creep into her voice.

Lisa appeared to think for a moment. "Time escapes you, and sometimes you need to simply capture it or make time. Not sure if this makes any sense but once time escapes you it takes other things in your life along with it."

"I think I get your point." Tori said with a smile.

Lisa put her hand on Tori's shoulder. "I've probably thanked you before, but I'll just take this opportunity to say it again. This all this" Lisa said pointing to the various decorations and the banner saying Congratulations Lisa and Lori. "You made this all possible. If you had just come into my salon and say exactly who you were and what you wanted to do I don't know how I would have reacted. But you managed to handle it in such a unique way. I have my Lori back and I will always be in your debt."

"Just live happily ever after and we'll call it even."

"We'll I think I will get back to my wife. God I love to say that. If you ever need anything, just let me know." Lisa said with a grateful smile.

"Thanks"

Lisa left leaving Tori alone once again, but her solitude was short live as Jade returned with a cup off coffee in hand.

"Hey Lover" said Jade as she sat down.

"Hey Jade" Tori said perking up a bit taking the Goth's cool hand. "I know we didn't have any plans for next weekend how about we go to that Bed and Breakfast up the coast I told you about. I have some money saved"

Jade looked down for a moment as her face saddened. "I'm sorry Tori, my final project for film school is due in 2 weeks. Next weekend is the only time I could get time in the studio to shoot. We can do it another time. I hope you didn't put a deposit down or something."

Tori didn't want to bring make the moment even more depressing so she lied. "No, I hadn't made any arrangements. I was just thinking."

Tori made a mental note to cancel the arrangements she had made for the romantic weekend she had planned It included the bed and breakfast plus a few suprises. Hope fully she could get most of her deposit money back for the last minute cancellations she quietly thought.

At that moment a slow 80's balled True by Spandau Ballet came on. Not wanting to see her girlfriend look so disappointed Jade took her by the hand.

"Dance with me Tori" Jade said tenderly.

Tori let Jade take her out on the dance floor and the two put their arms around each other and began to slowly dance.

"I love you Tori" Jade whispered in Tori's ear.

"I love you Jade" she said back.

Jade did notice Tori still seemed a bit down and preoccupied but figured it was because she couldn't plan some romantic weekend. Jade told herself she would make it up to Tori when she got the time.

Tori was thinking about the weekend and the ruined plans but she was thinking of Time in general. About what Lisa said about when Time escapes you it takes other things in your life with it. Jade had a double major and Tori had a part time Job, Tori knew there would be a lot on both of their plates in the future.

"Time" Tori quietly thought to herself with a small amount of worry as she pulled Jade ever so closer to her.

**The incidident I describe about the flower girl sitting with her mom, happened in a wedding I attended once. I thought it funny and tossed it in.**


	7. Living with her

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever **

**Chapter 7 – Living with her. **

**Tori's POV**

I never did get to reschedule that romantic weekend at the bed and breakfast I had planned for Jade and I.

Two months later we moved into a small upper level one bedroom flat near campus. It's small and cozy, as I like to describe it. Jade normally describes it as cramped and tiny. Gradually we adjusted to officially living together thought we hit some bumps now and then.

Apartment living is a bit more complicated than living in a dorm room. There are bills to be paid, bathrooms to be cleaned, meals to be made, laundry to do, shopping to be done etc.

As I said we hit bumps. One of the two most common ones are Jade's constant complaining of me leaving makeup and other items on the bathroom counter and not putting them away.

"You're always leaving your stuff all over the counter, you have a drawer Vega. Use it." She has said to me on more than one occasion.

Jade on the other hand frequently forgets to put stuff on the shopping list when she used the last of things or we are getting low.

I've had to use Kleenex as toilet paper as Jade has forgotten to put it on the shopping list when we were running low.

The apartment is nothing special. Cream colored walls, though oddly we have thick green shag carpeting. Looks like it belongs in some 70's porn flick. I didn't even think they made shag carpeting anymore. It turns out they still do, it's a bitch to vacuum.

We have a queen size bed with a black bedspread and pillow cases. Our other set is blood red. That was a result of my mistake in letting Jade shop for our sheets and bedspread without me. Did I mention our bathroom towels are black and red as well?

She must have known I would object when she bought them. I guessed that because as soon as she got home with them she put the bags down and without even showing them to me dragged me into the bedroom and fucked me silly.

Immediately after sex then she showed me our new towels, sheets and bedspread. But with Jade having just made very passionate love to me, I was much too buttered up and in a post orgasm haze up to possibly object.

Nasty little trick that was and of course it worked. I just filed that away and will someday return the favor when I want to buy something she would object too.

I won the battle of the artwork in the bedroom. She wanted to put a framed vintage 1984, Nightmare on Elm Street Movie poster on the wall next to our bed.

Look at the poster. I did and said

"If that is next to our bed I'll never sleep with you again." I said right before storming out for dramatic effect.

Hanging on the walls in our bedroom are two prints by german impressionist artist Franz Marc whom I had learned about in my Art History class. Large blue horses and Deer in the snow are the names of the two works of art. I found them at a resale shop and liked the vivid use of color in his depiction of animals. I also knew Jade would appreciate the morbid irony of the artist's tragic death. A nice compromise I thought.

A talented painter Franz Marc joined the WWI german army. The government recognizing his status as a prominent artist decided to bring him off the front line and drafted orders to have him put in non combat role.

Before the orders could reach him he caught a piece of shrapnel to the head at the battle of Verdun killing him instantly. His paintings when they come up for action, now sell for millions.

Our living room/dinning room is a bit cramped. We have a computer desk with docking station for our laptops. a couch, entertainment center, a small dinning room table and a keyboard for my music. I wish the room were bigger but it's not. A counter separates the kitchen from the dinning/living area.

A large framed poster for the scissoring hangs on the wall in the living room. The way she pays reverence to that what I secretly describe as quasi decent b horror film I'm surprised Jade hasn't installed a shrine to the movie in front of the poster.

The surest way to start a fight with Jade is to describe the scissoring as less than brilliant. Beck once told me in confidence that after two years of being with Jade, he grew to secretly despise that movie.

"Jade made me watch it no less that 70 times." He complained. So far I've only seen it 32. But she loves it and I love her so I'll never complain about it.

Of course Jade loves scissors of all shapes and sizes. Show owns 42 pairs of them. She sleeps with a large pair under her pillow which I haven't objected too. I've forbidden her from so much as touching them during our lovemaking however. She agreed after much pouting over my stance on the subject.

A poster for the movie "Edward Scissorhands" Graces our hallway leading to the bedrooms. Jade likes the movie but has said the movie would be infinitely better if more people died in it.

We had a schedule made up on who cooks and who cleans what on various days. That schedule lasted a total of 8 days. We're both very busy so we clean when we can. Cooking is handled on a day to day basis as our schedules frequently don't mesh. I end up eating alone a couple of days a week as does Jade.

On average she is busier than me. She has a double major and is at the studio that the film school has working on her various student films a lot. I end up doing about 3/4ths of the housework. We're both in our sophomore year and both of our classes are getting gradually harder.

I'm fairly busy myself, and unlike Jade has a part time Job. I'm a barista at this Starbucks knockoff called "The Coffee Bean" My part time job covers some of the bills. Rent and the rest comes from money we both have saved up and student loans. Any way you put it money is tight.

The prospect of us getting even busier and having less and less time to spend with each other worries me. Sometimes people drift apart despite the best of intentions. It worries me a lot. I should have but I haven't said much to Jade about it. She's got a lot on going on so I don't burden her with it. Maybe I'm just being too needy and need to suck it up. I just love her so much.

I try to cherish the little moments we have. Like just lying in bed together on Sunday morning, doing nothing but just being together. Those few times when we can cook together in the kitchen. Just little things. I just like it best when I have Jade and her beautiful body all to myself, with her undivided attention.

**Jade's POV**

It's November in our sophomore year; Tori and I have been in our little place some 6 months now. I wish it were bigger but with the money we have it's all we can afford. Our dorm room was one small room and one small bathroom and was rather simple. This place thought small does need upkeep.

It's decorated in a crazy mismatched style. Our bathroom is a good example. I know she wasn't too happy with my choice of colors for sheets and towels. That's probably why one day our old shower curtain just vanished and was replaced by one with cute puppies on them. She knows perfectly well I don't like puppies. But I know that Tori does like puppies so because I love that goofy Latina so I didn't make an issue if it.

Of course in the decorating we had occasional open conflicts. Such as the battle of the bedroom artwork and the battle of the answering machine message. I lost both of those particular battles. Though I don't mind the artwork in the bedroom too much, it's kind of grown on me.

I did however win the all important battle of the kitchen plates. I found online a place that sold dinner plates with skulls on them. I fell in love with them. I was debating weather or not to just order them and tell Tori right after sex or just press my case and actually try and convince her. We had a short argument which she yielded after I agreed that we can have a separate set for nice company.

I love living with Tori, though there are specific things about her that bugs me. Such as her habit of leaving clothes on the floor, on chairs, or where else she happens to take them off. She seems to forget we have a laundry basket.

One time I had two classmates come over to work on a film project and though the apartment is neat and present able with one exception.

We arrived at the apartment and we saw pair of panties lying over the back of the couch. Normally I don't care what people think about me or my place but for some reason that was embarrassing.

Tori wasn't even home to explain why they were there of all places. She wasn't happy when she found that particular pair in the bucket under the kitchen sink where he have rags for cleaning a two weeks later. The reason for her unhappiness was the fact they were a rather expensive pair of Victoria Secret panties.

After that and my threat to toss out any undergarments left in the living room she just confined her self to leaving clothes all over the bedroom which was an improvement. I don't even want to go into her leaving her makeup, lotions and other crap all over the counter. She has a drawer like I do for my makeup and stuff.

Vega is out right now buying Christmas decorations. I stayed behind to cook dinner which I don't get to do very often. I'm making I gave her a budget of $50 dollars for decorations; we already have a small artificial tree we got from my mom. I know she'll overspend so the budget is really $75 that we can safely afford to spend. Not the first time I've done that.

"Oh it was so cute; I just had to buy it." She normally says why she overspent.

I'm making a roast chicken for us tonight. A nice dinner and then we decorate for Christmas. The Christmas we spent in our dorm room we had a tiny artificial tree and a few strands of Christmas lights. This time we will properly do it. Tori's been looking forward to it and I have too.

Tori spends a lot of time at her keyboard writing songs. A couple times a week Tori will plop down in front of the keyboard with her headphones on, and just mess around until something clicks, then she will start to write a song. She's found that's a good thing to do when I want to be left alone which happens on occasion.

With my double major, I worry sometimes that I've bitten off more than I can chew. If it was just me it wouldn't bother me. But I'm in a very serious relationship with a woman I love very much. I know already she does the bulk of the housework covering for what I don't have time to do. She hasn't complained one single time about it, not once.

She's busy too, and when she's not around I miss her. I know of course she misses me. But I think we both realize that we will be busy and in the end it will be worth it. Tori understands, I know she does.

**I thought I would write a chapter were each of the girls talks a bit about what it's like to live with the other. **

**The story about the German painter Franz Marc is 100% True. I happened to see a picture of one of his works one day and became a fan of his work. **


	8. Fever

**Disclaimer, The Show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me.**

**You promised me forever.**

**Chapter 8 – Fever**

**This chapter takes place about a month after the previous chapter. It is Christmas Eve in the girl's sophomore year of college.**

It was 7:24 in the evening and Tori was sitting on the couch watching the Movie "A Christmas Story" when her cell rang.

"Hello" Tori answered.

"Hey Tor, It's Mandy, how is my sis feeling?"

Tori sighed. "This case of the flu has really knocked her on her ass. I took her temperature about an hour ago, it was 103. I'm a bit worried, her fever hasn't broken yet. It's been almost 2 days."

"My god. Is she sleeping now?"

"Her fever's been so high, she's been sleeping fitfully here and there. I finally got her to fall asleep a short while ago. I put a cool washcloth on her head and it seemed to help her fall asleep. She really needs to, she barely slept last night. I have a fan going in the bedroom too."

"How are you holding up? You won't be able to take care of her if you're sick."

"I'm fine, I had the flu last year but not nearly as bad as Jade. I guess somehow that helped me, or maybe I'm just lucky."

"I'm glad you're feeling ok, Just keep me posted, and if you need anything just let me know."

Tori smiled. "I will, actually Cat should be arriving soon with some medicine. She's been a great help. She babysat Jade yesterday, while I had to work."

Mandy laughed. "Jade would hate the thought of having a babysitter."

"I'm not giving her a choice in the matter. She wants to work on her script but she needs a rest, so I hid her laptop. I let her watch movies. She's on this Hitchcock kick, studying his films. So I watched Rear Window with her earlier, and before that we saw Rope. Though she only half watched the movies, because she is so tired and sick."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to run Mandy, but Cat is here." Tori said quickly.

"Fine Tori, just keep me posted."

Tori hung up the phone, went to the door and opened it.

"Got the stuff Tori." Cat said as she walked into the room holding some bags.

Cat walked in the kitchen and put down several bags.

"Here is the cold and flu medicine you wanted." Cat said pointing to a brown bag.

"I also got you some chinese food from Imperial Gardens. It was the only place around here open. I know you haven't had much time to cook, so I took the liberty. I got you shrimp fried rice and sweet and sour chicken. I remember you liking those. I also got some sesame chicken if Jade feels better."

Tori took the container of chicken and smelled it. "Smells good. How much do I owe you?"

"Just 10 bucks for the medicine, the food is on me." Cat said with a smile.

Tori went to her purse and pulled out a 10, which she handed to the red haired girl.

"Thank you ever so much Cat, for going out for me on Christmas Eve. I can't leave Jade, at least until her fever breaks."

Cat smiled and gave Tori a hug, as she moved towards the door. "No problem. I have to go. Robbie is waiting for me in the car downstairs. We're going to my parents tonight"

"Thanks again Cat. Have fun tonight." Tori said as she shut the door.

Jade had gotten the flu just after exams. She had been studying hard and working on a film, leaving almost not time to rest. Tori suspected that Jade wore herself out too much, making her susceptible to the flu. She had been getting sick but kept working on one of her scripts for film class. About 2 and half days ago she literally crashed. Almost overnight she developed a high fever, chills and all the other fun flu symptoms.

Tori managed to ditch her shifts at The Coffee bean, save one, so she could watch over the now very sick Jade. All their Christmas plans were swiftly cancelled.

Deep down Tori liked playing nursemaid to Jade. For reasons she knew were entirely selfish, she liked having had Jade all to herself and helpless. Not running off to shoot footage or her nose glued to her laptop working on a script. Of course, she couldn't help but feeling just a bit guilty and somewhat torn about it all. But it didn't stop her from enjoying having Jade totally dependant on her. At least at first.

She truly wanted Jade to feel better, and it distressed Tori to see Jade so sick. But as it got worse Tori began to worry a bit more and felt guiltier about her liking playing nursemaid.

So she focused herself on making Jade as comfortable as possible, and did all she could to make the very sick Goth feel better.

Tori put some of the Chinese food on plate and went back to watching her movie. As she ate and watched the move, Tori glanced over at their own small Christmas tree. It hardly seemed like Christmas really, Tori thought to herself.

After finishing her dinner, Tori put the rest of it way in the fridge. She then grabbed a beer and quietly walked into the bedroom. Jade was lying there in the dark, only a few moonbeams sneaking in through the blinds illuminating her. She looked almost ghostly there in the dim light. Jade was on top of the covers, lying on her side facing the large fan that was blowing on her from other side of the bed.

Silently Tori moved around the bed and sat on the floor with her back against the wall so she was facing Jade. Tori took a long drink of her beer and gazed intently at her sleeping girlfriend. Jade even in the dim light looked sick. What little color she normally had was gone, and her face was gaunt and very pale.

Her facial expression was not her normal one of contentment. She almost looked like she was in pain. As Tori took a second drink, Jade stirred slightly and moaned. Putting the beer down Tori put her hand on Jades forehead.

"Poor baby" Said Tori softly.

It felt even warmer that it did when she was in there the last time. Tori wondered if she should take Jade to the hospital. She was now full blown worried.

Tori decided that she would just stay there and keep watch over Jade.

"I should have been here watching over you instead of watching TV. I'm sorry." Tori whispered, as she ran her hand through Jade's hair.

Just to pass the time Tori ran and quickly grabbed her phone, pearpod and headphones. She then to returned to her place near the bed. Tori put on some music and in the dark just kept watch over Jade, as she continued to fitfully sleep making an occasional moan.

For more than 2 hours sitting in the dark, Tori kept watch over Jade. From time to time Tori would wet the washcloth with cool water and hold it on Jade's forehead in an attempt to ease her discomfort. Jade tossed and turned making an occasional moan.

As the clock passed 10 Tori noticed that Jade had become much more restless. Tori put a hand on Jade's forehead, Jade was burning up. A little later 10:27, Jade suddenly sat up in bed and screamed. Her eyes were wide open but she didn't seem coherent. Tori quickly realized that Jade had become delirious due to her high fever. Jade grunted, screamed and acted as if she was being attacked, wildly swinging in the air.

Trying her best not to panic, Tori jumped up onto the bed. As she moved near, Jade suddenly threw a punch at her. Tori quickly tried to dodge the punch but Jades fist connected with her right shoulder.

Tori winced in pain as she quickly wrapped her arms around Jade, to try and calm her down. Jade struggled a bit and screamed again. Tori guessed her fever had probably gone up to 104, she had to do something and fast.

Letting go of Jade, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Beck.

"Hello" He answered.

"Beck, Jade's delirious from her fever; I really need your help." Tori pleaded.

Becks voice took on a tone of urgency. "Mandy and I will be there in 10 minutes." He said as she hung up.

Tori pulled Jade off the bed and dragged the screaming Goth towards the bathroom. When she got her in the bathroom, Tori pulled Jade into the shower and turned on the water to cold.

Even dressed, the ice cold water felt like stinging needles all over Tori's skin. Jade simply screamed as the cold water drenched her. She tried to struggle but Tori managed to restrain her, barely.

A few moments later, Jade still delirious bit Tori's arm.

"Hijo de Puta" Tori yelled out in Spanish. "Para Eso"

With all her might Tori pinned Jade to the wall. She then directed the water right towards Jade, ignoring the droplets of blood dripping down her arm.

"Come on Beck, hurry up." Tori said to herself.

* * *

Jade awoke to see it was daytime. She felt weak, tired, her head was throbbing and her mind felt like it was scrambled. But she no longer felt like she was burning up. Looking around she saw Tori was not there.

"Tori" she said weakly feeling slightly panicked

A few moments later Tori came into the room, she had a glass of water and what appeared to be a small plastic cup with medicine. She had her hair back and was dressed in sweats. She also had a black eye.

Jade pointed at the black eye with horror. "What? Who did that?"

Tori smiled and put the glass of water on the nightstand.

"You did sweetie, belated Merry Christmas by the way."

Jade shook her head in confusion. "I did?" She then spotted the bandage on Tori's left arm.

"Did I do that? I don't remember anything." Jade said as she suddenly felt terrible.

Tori looked at the bandage on her arm. "You bit me."

Jade's jaw dropped. "I bit you."

"Your fever spiked Christmas Eve, it hit 104.5 causing you to become delirious. I called Beck. He and Mandy came over. I had put you in the shower to cool you down but it wasn't doing the trick. So we filled the tub with cold water and ice to bring your temperature down. Your fever finally broke around 3 am Christmas morning."

Jade ran her hand through her hair as a feeling of despair descended on her. 'I…I…don't remember any of that." Jade then looked at the clock, it was 10:46 in the morning. All that last night? You must be tired. I'm so sorry."

Tori handed the small cup with purple liquid to Jade and a glass of water. "Drink your medicine Jade. I'm not tired actually because that was 2 night ago.

Jade quickly drank the medicine followed by some water. "What? It's not.."

"It's December 26th. You had hardly slept because your fever was so high, so when it broke you simply slept all the way through Christmas." Tori said as she sat down on the bed next to Jade.

Jade put the glass and the little cup down on the nightstand. "The last few days are kind of a blur."

Tori put out her arms and Jade slipped into them. "I'm sorry hit you." Jade said as a tear rolled down her eye.

"You didn't know what you were doing. You punched Beck too, but only in the stomach. Mandy was able to duck the blow you aimed at her. You didn't like being in the ice cold water. I think, you thought we were trying to attack you. Even sick you pack a mean punch."

Jade buried her head in Tori's shoulder and cried. "I'm so sorry Tori."

"Stop apologizing, you had fever delirium. You couldn't help it." Tori said reassuringly as she rubbed circles on Jade's back.

After a few moments of sobbing, Jade composed herself and announced "I have to pee"

Tori smiled. "Come on, pee and we can open presents. If you're up to it." Before she left the room.

Jade got out of bed, slowly standing up. She felt like her whole body ached. She grabbed her black bathrobe off the hook on the back off the door and ever so slowly walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she emerged into the living room, having put her bathrobe on. Tori was sitting on the couch taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

Jade slowly made her way to the couch and collapsed on it.

"I've had my exercise for the day." She joked.

Tori handed her a cup of coffee. "I made some coffee for you."

"Thanks" Jade said as she slowly took a drink. She felt immeasurably better as the warm liquid poured down her throat.

"Hungry?" Tori said as she put her coffee down on the coffee table.

"Not at the moment, maybe later." Jade said as she shook her head.

"We can do this later if you want to rest, Jade."

"No" Jade said as she he slipped her fingers into Tori's hand. "I want to open presents."

Tori smiled, pulled out a small box with red wrapping paper and handed it to Jade. I stuck to the rules. 1 gift, no more than $75 dollars. Merry Christmas Jade."

Jade slowly unwrapped the package and opened the box. Inside was a DVD for the 1979 movie Alien. Jade just looked at it for a second with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Look at the cover closely." Tori said with a smile.

It was then Jade's eyes opened wide. "This is autographed by John Hurt, who played Kane." Jade said with amazement.

"I know it's not something horribly romantic but I still thought you would like it. I got it from collector online. I hope you like it."

Jade examined the autographed cover closely. "No, I love this. Obviously "The Scissoring" is my favorite, but Alien is one of the best horror films of all time."

Tori smiled. "I'm really glad you like it."

Jade handed Tori a small box with red wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas Baby"

Tori unwrapped it and opened the box.

"This is Symphony 7.0. I love using this music composition program. This version is not even out for another month, how did you get this?" Tori said genuinely amazed.

Jade smiled. "That would be telling."

"Thank you so much Jade." Tori said before giving Jade a hug.

"I know you've been using version 2.0 for the last 4 years, I thought you needed an upgrade."

"I love it; I can't wait until I get it put on my laptop."

Jade got quiet for a moment. "Thanks for watching over me Tori, You've been so good to me."

Tori motioned for Jade to lie down on the couch with her head sitting in Tori's lap. "I love you Jade.

Jade smiled and looked up at Tori. "You help me, and you get a punched and bitten in return. How fair is that?"

"It's not, and for the record, it was two punches and one bite. You tossed one at me which I partially dodged but you hit my shoulder."

Jade winced at the thought of hitting Tori. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Just get better and don't overwork yourself so much. That's why you got so sick."

"I promise not to overdo it so much." Jade said still weak from being sick.

Tori smiled and ran her hand through Jade's hair. She certainly hoped Jade would keep her promise, but wasn't sure if she would.

**Translations. Hijo de puta = Son of a bitch**

**Para Eso = Stop that.**


	9. Cats in the Cradle

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 9 – Cats in the cradle**

**Authors note: Up to now this story seems like a series of one offs and that has been partially true. I have been building up to what I consider the main part of the story. We are getting very near it.**

**The chapter takes place in May of their sophomore year about 5 months after the last chapter. **

Jade let up on the work as she promised Tori. But gradually, Jade started to work more and more. She spent time writing scripts, auditioning for parts, shooting footage for her student films, scouting locations for her student films. Not to mention time spent in class and studying.

Tori wanted to say something, but she held her tongue. Filmmaking was very important to Jade. As was her acting classes was. Tori wanted to be supportive of her girlfriend. She also didn't want to be seen as hindering Jades ambitions.

It was a Friday and Tori was almost done with final exams. She had only one left, the next Monday in advanced music theory. This evening she was sitting on her couch reading from her text book, when Jade came home.

"Tori." Jade called out as she came into the apartment.

"Yeah" Tori said, as she looked up to see Jade enter the room.

"You will never guess what happened?" Jade said in a rather excited fashion.

"Remember that part, in that sci-fi movie I tried out for 2 months ago?"

Tori nodded. "You got a couple of call backs, but they settled on someone else."

"I just got a call from the producer. The actress in the part got pregnant, so she had to drop out. The other girl who was up for the part, she has already committed to another project. They want me too take the part."

Tori got off the couch as a surprised expression formed on her face. "Remind me about the part."

"I would play one of the bridge personal, on the space ship in this big space epic. It's not a huge part, but I would be in the background in almost all of the bridge scenes. On top of that, I talked the producer and he allowed me to become a production assistant."

Tori was happy for Jade, as this was a very good opportunity. But suddenly a question registered in her mind.

"Where are they filming?" Tori asked cautiously, as her spirits slowly sank.

Jades smile slowly melted off her face, as she realized the implication of Tori's question.

Jade bit her lip, as her gaze fell slowly to the floor. "I would be in England for about 10 weeks."

Tori closed her eyes, as a look of pain registered on her face. "10 weeks" she whispered barely audibly.

Jade felt even worse, knowing what she needed to say next. "I have to leave on Sunday. They start shooting a week from Monday." She said her voice trailing off.

Tori's mouth opened, but nothing came out of it. She was floored to put it simply.

Wordlessly Tori sat down on the couch, as she felt the strength leave her body. As excited as she was about getting the part, Jade dreaded having to break the news to Tori. Looking at Tori, Jade could see the Latina was very upset.

Jade quickly rushed to Tori's side taking her hand, as she thought for a moment.

"Tori, I don't have to take this part." Jade said, as she looked into Tori's eyes.

"If this really bothers you, I can pass it up." Jade said, hating seeing Tori look so upset.

Tori thought for a moment. The thought of Jade being away for 10 weeks, sickened her beyond imagination. As if Jade was already gone half the time already. Tori had planned on trying to reschedule that weekend at the bed and breakfast, which she had to cancel last year. Now for the second year in a row, Tori would have to scrap those plans.

"I've lost track of how many times, I've had to cancel plans because of Jade's schedule." Tori quietly thought to herself, with equal parts frustration and despair.

But Tori knew, this was an excellent opportunity for Jade without question.

Tori utterly hated the thought of being away from Jade for 10 weeks. Especially during the summer, when Jade was more available. But to be supportive of Jade and her goals, Tori felt like she had no choice.

So she lied. "I want you to go" She said, acting that it only bugged her half as much as it really did.

Jades face was unreadable for a moment, and then she looked a bit skeptical. "Are you sure? I can stay if it bothers you. I love you Tori, and I don't want to leave if it really bothers you."

Once again Tori lied, feeling like she had no choice. Deep down, Tori worried that if she hindered Jade's ambitions she would lose her. But Jade being busy all the time, gave Tori the same fear. Tori felt very much like she was in a catch 22 situation.

"I'm ok with it, I want you to go." Said Tori putting on a fake smile.

Jade smiled back. "You're the best girlfriend in the world. I love you."

"I love you too Jade."

Jade stood up, and took Tori by the hand. "We don't have much time left together. Come on, let's go to bed. I want to enjoy you will I still can."

Other than the fact that Jade was leaving, one other thing really bothered Tori. Back in school when Ryder was blackmailing her, Jade saw right through her deception that everything was Ok. It bothered Tori intensely, that Jade didn't see through her act this time and call her on it. In fact she wanted Jade call her on it.

But Jade didn't.

Hours later, after they made love, after Jade had fallen asleep, Tori quietly slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom where she shut the door.

In the dark, in the middle of the night, unbeknownst to the sleeping Jade, Tori burst into tears. It wasn't only the thought of losing Jade for 10 weeks it was the thought of losing her forever. It was in irrational fear but a very real one for Tori. Jade was so busy and deep down Tori felt like she was losing her. It just seemed to Tori, like the Goth had less and less time for her.

**2 days later.**

Jade looked at the departures board.

Flight 1147 To London, Gate B3, Departs 7:30AM

Looking at her watch, Jade saw it was 6:57 AM. A growing sense of sadness was growing in her. 10 weeks in England. 10 weeks away from Tori, 10 weeks away from home.

Jade glanced over at Tori, who was sitting with Lori and Lisa. She felt terrible for leaving Tori, but was glad she was supportive. This was Jades's very first speaking role in a movie. Granted she only had 4 lines. But she was a major background person, so she needed to be there during a large part of the shoot.

As she was standing there, Jade suddenly sensed a presence behind her.

Turning around, she saw it was her mother. "Do you have your ticket, boarding pass and passport?"

Jade felt the outside pocket of her purse. "Right here."

"Nervous?"

Jade nodded.

"How is Tori taking it?"

Jade glanced over at Tori, who was chatting with Lisa and trying not to look miserable.

"She's doing ok. We spent all day yesterday together." Jade said.

"Jade if you don't mind me saying so, you really need to spend a bit more time with that girl of yours. You've been really busy with school, auditions, working on films. I know she's busy too but I worry a bit sometimes. You really seem to be burning the candle at both ends. That's not good for you or your relationship." Lori said, sounding a bit worried.

"Don't worry Mom, Tori's fine. She knows and I know, that this is all for our own good and in the end will all be worth it. I know she's sad today and I am too, but she wanted me to go. I'll try not to over do it so much.

Lori thought for a moment about what jade had said. In the back of her mind, those words sounded oddly familiar. But she shook off that thought, and gave her daughter a hug.

"You just take care, and be sure to let that girl of yours know how much you care."

"I will mom, I promise. Just do me a favor and have her over for dinner a time or two."

Lori nodded. "Lisa and I will keep an eye on her for you."

"Thanks."

Jade and her mother walked back to Lisa and Tori, and sat down. "I'm going to have to go to my gate in a minute." She said trying to show little emotion, as she was resisting the urge to cry.

"With all the excitement, I forgot to ask where are you staying?" Asked Lisa.

The film is being shot at the Harlington-Straker film studios, which is about 50 miles from London. The producer of the film, Paul Foster said most of the cast and crew would be staying in the dormitory of a local college that wasn't going to be in use for the summer.

"So back to the dorms again." Said Jade's mother Lori.

"Sadly, yes. Made even sadder, that I don't have this lovely lady with me." Jade said wrapping her arm around Tori.

Tori made a sad smile and kissed Jade on the cheek. "I'll have her back soon enough."

Jade looked at her watch again, it was a little after 7.

"I need to go" Jade said sadly, as she took Tori's hand and stood up. "Walk me to the security checkpoint."

"See you Jade, Take care." Said Lisa giving her a hug.

The pair walked in silence, until they got to the entrance for the security checkpoint.

As they stopped, Jade looked at Tori who had begun to cry. Jade herself could barely contain her tears.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I can't help it." Tori said tearfully.

With that, Tears began to run down Jade's face. "Now look what you've done, you got me crying. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more." Said the now sobbing Tori.

Jade just pulled Tori into a tight hug. "I love you Tori, don't ever forget that." She whispered In the Latina's ear.

"I love you so much Jade." Tori said, feeling very much like her heart was breaking. She had no idea how she would make it through the next 10 weeks.

After a few more moments Jade started to pull away, but quickly realized that Tori didn't want to let go.

"I have to go baby." Jade said softly.

After a moment more Tori seemed to cry harder, but released the Goth.

Jade wiped the tears from Tori's face as hers continued to flow. "I'll be back in no time. I love you."

With that, Jade turned and walked into the security checkpoint. Tori stood there crying, as she watched Jade go through the checkpoint and disappear down the causeway.

A few moments later, Tori felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "She'll be back Tori, don't worry." Said Lori.

"Come on Tori, if you up to it, Lori and I will take you out for breakfast. Are you game?"

"Yeah sure." Tori said, not wanting to be alone at the moment.

A couple of hours later after the trio had breakfast, Lisa and Lori dropped off Tori at her apartment.

It was on the way back to their house, Lori suddenly remembered.

"That's it." She said loudly out of no where startling Lisa.

"What it?"

"I'm sorry, Jade said something at the airport, which seemed strangely familiar. Something like, this is all for our own good and in the end it will be worth it."

"Familiar how?" Said Lisa puzzled.

As you know Jade's father was and still is a workaholic. I was too at times."

"I put a stop to that didn't I" Said Lisa with a smile. "You work too much; I just stop having sex with you."

"Yes, but her father is a serious workaholic. That's why what Jade said was so familiar. He used to say almost those exact same words, when he would miss things Jade was doing. I don't even think Jade realized it." Lori said sadly and sounding a bit worried.

"Like that old song, Cats in the cradle by Harry Chapin. Father works all the time and never has time for the son. Later when the father wants to spend time with his son, the son is too busy to do anything with him."

Lori nodded. "Jade loves filmmaking and acting, and in some respects she's throwing herself into it like her father threw himself into his work. Even though he's accepting of her being with a woman, they still don't have much of a relationship. He worked so much and never had time for her, after a while she just stopped trying to have one with him."

"You sound really worried about it." Lisa noted.

"Now that I think about it. I am."

"What are you going to do?"

"At the moment, I don't know."

**As always, thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Dirty Laundry

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 10 – Dirty laundry**

**No one's POV**

Tori dreaded coming home. Normally she liked coming home, but not today. After Taking Jade to the airport, Lori and Lisa took Tori to breakfast and then back home. They did their best to try and cheer her up, with limited success.

The apartment was quiet and would be for the next 10 weeks, thought Tori. So Tori grabbed her songwriting stuff. She then headed to one of the music rooms on campus to work on a real piano. She could have done it at home on the keyboard but just didn't want to be home alone.

After a couple of hours of writing and playing music, Tori went to work at The Coffee bean. She had a 6 hour shift from 4 to 10.

The only communication from Jade that day came around 8 in the evening, while Tori was at work.

_From Jade: Arrived Safe at Heathrow Airport, miss you already. Love Jade._

What should have been a text that reassured Tori, only made her feel worse Tori quietly lamented on the fact that Jade, her girlfriend, her lover, her soul mate was now 5400 miles away. Tori limped through the rest of her shift and made it home.

It was coming home after work that she really dreaded. Home to an empty apartment, home to an empty bed, home to silence.

But, she did come home. She was drained both emotionally and physically from the long day.

Closing the door behind her, Tori stood in the dark of her empty apartment.

"Jade, I'm home." She said sadly.

Deafening silence was her only reply.

Mechanically Tori walked to the bathroom and started to get ready for bed. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth like she'd done a hundred times before. But it was the thought of 10 weeks of this, was what got her down.

"First night is the hardest, just make it through that and you will be fine." She told herself.

Coming into the bedroom was the hardest. He heart sank, when she saw the neatly made bed.

"Our bed." Tori said to herself as she began to cry.

After several minutes of just starring at the bed and crying, Tori started to get ready for bed.

Instead of pulling out her pajamas out of her drawer, she went to the laundry basket. There she pulled out an old black Green day t shirt. It was the t shirt Jade had worn to bed the last 3 nights.

Tori held it up and sniffed it. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized it still smelled like Jade. As she hoped it would. Tori then undressed down to her panties and then put on Jade's t shirt.

She just wanted feel close to Jade in some way. Wearing a dirty t shirt, was the only way she could think of doing that. Tori purposely skipped doing laundry yesterday, so she would have Jade's smelly t shirt to wear for a few days. Tori then slipped into Jade's side of the bed, noting the Goths scent lingered on the pillow. It was comforting.

Looking at the clock Tori realized I was 10:37 PM, which meant it would be 6:37 AM in England. Jade's flight only arrived about 3 hours ago, so she'd probably just be arriving at her room Tori thought.

Before trying to go to bed, Tori sent a text to Jade.

To Jade: I don't like sleeping alone. :(

Jade replied only a few seconds later.

To Tori: I'm sorry baby, I won't be easy for me either.

To Jade: I'm sleeping in your t shirt on your side of the bed. It smells like you. Makes me feel closer to you.

At that moment Jade was in her dorm room just starting to unpack. Reading that text, she just sat down put her hand over her mouth as a tear came to her eye. Reading that was hard for Jade, much harder than she thought. She felt her heart tear in two.

Jade didn't even know what to say. For about a minute she simply starred at the text trying to think of to say.

In the end she texted back.

To Tori: I don't have anything of yours to wear. :(

Tori smiled for the first time all day.

To Jade: Look in your suitcase, bottom right. :)

Jade suddenly put down the phone and dug into the bottom of her suitcase, which she had only just started to unpack.

At the bottom of the suitcase, Jade found Tori's, yellow duck pajamas. Jade remembered, that Tori had worn them the last three nights. Pinned to the pajama top was a small note. Jade guessed, that Tori snuck them in there when she wasn't looking.

_Jade_

_I know these are dirty but it will smell like me for a day or two. It may help you sleep a bit better on your first nights away from me._

_Love Tori_

Another tear came to Jade's eye as Jade smelled the Pajamas. They did smell like the Latina. Just the smell brought Jade a warm comforting feeling. One she hadn't felt, since she arrived in England.

Jade responded quickly.

To Tori: Thank you ever so much. You're wonderful. I'll never make fun of your duck pajamas again. I Love you.

For a moment, each felt the distance between them didn't seem too large.

Tori texted back.

To Jade: Very tired. Going to sleep. I'll dream of you. I love you.

Tori put the phone on the nightstand and nestled into bed. Being on Jade's side, and in Jade's t shirt, Tori could smell the Goth all round her. Best smell in the world, Tori thought. She closed her eyes half expecting to toss and turn for hours. But perhaps due to the fact that she could still smell Jade on the shirt and pillow, Tori fell fast asleep.

Though it was nearing 7 in the morning in England, Jade herself was exhausted. Between the long flight and jet lag she was worn out. Fortunately, she wasn't due to the studio until tomorrow.

Abandoning any further attempts to unpack, Jade grabbed the flannel Duck Pajamas and slipped into them. Jade found them to be surprisingly warm and comfortable as she slipped into bed.

The best part, for Jade at least, was that they smelled like Tori. It made her feel that Tori wasn't too far away.

Jade didn't even have time to reflect on the fact that she was wearing yellow duck pajamas because like Tori, 5400 miles away, Jade fell fast asleep.

**There will be some drama coming up soon, so I thought I would give you a nice short fluffyish chapter today.**


	11. Collision course

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever.**

**Chapter 11 – Collision Course**

**No One's POV.**

"Thanks for hanging with me Tonight, Trina. I haven't had much time recently to talk with you."

"It's nice to see you've been keeping busy, with Jade being gone." Trina said.

Tori nodded. "I've been working extra hours at The Coffee Bean. Save up some extra cash."

"That's good. So when is Jade coming back?" Asked Trina, as she took a bite of pizza.

Tori smiled "Just under 3 weeks."

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing ok. We talk by Skype usually a couple of times a week."

"How does she like being in this big movie?"

"She likes it a lot. Her part is really small, but she has been a production assistant. She's been assigned to help the assistant director. She's been trying to learn everything she can about the movie making process. Mostly, just by watching and asking people questions. While the other extra and bit players are trying to talk to the big stars, Jade is usually talking to the lighting guy to see how he lights the set or is asking the set decorator questions. Stuff like that."

"Sounds fun, I heard she's made some friends out there."

Tori's eyes narrowed, as the smile quickly vanished from her face. "Yes" Tori said through gritted teeth.

"A bit jealous are we?" Trina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Imagine my surprise while I was eating dinner and watching the entertainment news on TV, to see my girlfriend leave a London nightclub with actress Natalie Hart at about 1 in the morning." Tori said sounding very irritated.

"Isn't she one of the stars of the movie? I loved her in that TV show. "Harrison's Point." That was my favorite young adult soap."

"She is one of the stars of the movie. She got to talking on the set with Jade one day and they hit it off." Tori said tersely.

"You don't sound happy that she's made a friend."

"Not one who is known to be bisexual and very pretty with long black hair. So as I said, imagine my surprise to see my girlfriend leave a club with her on the entertainment news." Tori said, as her eyes trailed off to an odd mark on her living room wall.

Trina looked over and saw the half mark – half dent in the wall. She then looked back at Tori. "I was wondering what's the cause of that mark."

"It was caused by a plate being thown at the wall, with great force I might add. That is how surprised I was."

Trina's eyes momentarily bugged out. "I take it the next thing you did was call Jade."

Tori made an odd smile. "I Called her at about 3 in the morning her time, woke her up and screamed at her for 5 minutes."

Cat cautiously asked. "What did she say?"

"Jade apologized profusely, and said after shooting a rather long and difficult sequence the director took the whole cast out to an exclusive nightclub to reward them for their hard work. She explained that the press made a big deal out of nothing, and the press didn't mention that 3 others from the same group were leaving at the same time as they all came in the same car. She said they are just friends, and her heart belonged to me."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I told her I believed her, and she can have friends. But I warned her, that they had better stay just friends or to not bother coming back." Tori said bluntly.

Trina finished off her pizza and put a reassuring hand on Tori's shoulder. "Don't worry Tori, Jade loves you and in three weeks you get her back."

For a moment Trina saw an expression on Tori's face, like she didn't quite believe that.

"Until her next project" Trina heard Tori mutter under her breath.

Not wanting to let that pass without questioning it, Trina interjected. "What project?"

Tori looked momentarily embarrassed. "It's nothing" She said, trying to be dismissive but becoming somewhat agitated.

Trina deep down, knew her sister was lying and kept pushing. "I don't believe you."

"Just forget it Trina." Tori said, knowing that Trina was seeing through her act.

"No Tori. Something is bugging you and it's more than just Jade being gone." Just by watching Tori slowly become more agitated, Trina knew she was onto something.

Tori got off the couch and began to pace back and fourth.

"Come on Tori, something's eating you. I'm you sister you can talk to me." Trina pleaded.

Tori stopped. "At least someone noticed." Tori said cynically.

"Noticed what?"

Seeming to relent, Tori just fell into a chair. "All Jade does is work. She's got a double major; she's always working on student films. She's doing extra projects. She goes for auditions."

With each word, Trina noticed that Tori seemed to become more and more upset. Spilling out, like some dam had burst inside of her. Her words were full of anger, frustration and despair.

Now very upset, Tori stood up and began to pace again. "I work too, I have a major I have a part time job. But I'm here sometimes. I try to make time for Jade. I try to plan things only to have to cancel them. Does she try to make time for me?"

Tori paused letting her final words hang in the air. Trina could see Tori's face almost distort in anger. "Fuck NO" Tori almost screamed as she grabbed a glass and flung it at the wall where it exploded like a bomb.

"Finally the summer comes and what does she do, runs of to Fucking England. Can I say No? No I can't. She wants to be a film maker and actress. I can't stand in the way, she'll leave me. But she's never…" Tori ranted furiously.

Tori just seemed to breakdown at this point, as she seemed to sink to her knees sobbing. Trina was horrified. She knew Jade was busy but had no idea it had affected Tori this badly.

Trina rushed to her younger sister, and helped her up back onto the couch.

"I'm loosing her" Tori sobbed tearfully.

Trina put her arm protectively around Tori. "If she's too stupid to realize how wonderful you are that it's her loss. Maybe you should consider moving on."

Trina never liked Jade, and frankly could never figure out why her sister saw in her. She found the Goth to be uncaring, self-centered, possessive and mean. Granted Trina was used to people calling her self centered, but she considered Jade to be truly self-centered.

"I don't want to move on, I want Jade!" Tori sobbed.

Trina huffed in frustration. "Have you talked to her about this? Her being busy all the time and never having any time for you."

Tori lowered her head and spoke softly. "No."

"This is messed up Tori. I'm not sure which is worse, Jade ignoring you, or the fact that you won't say squat about it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Tori, Do something. I know she helped you out when Ryder raped you, and I'm glad she did. But in my opinion, she's treated you like shit ever since. You need to speak up or get out." Trina said, somewhat exasperated.

Before Tori could speak, Trina started to speak once again. "I have half a mind to speak…"

Tori cut her off quickly. "No Trina, don't. Stay out of it. This is my problem, I'll handle it."

Trina looked at her sister with doubting eyes. "You're my sister. I love you. So I will respect your wishes, and I will stay out of it."

Trina after a brief dramatic pause, then said "For now."

**3 weeks later**

Tori waited expectantly in the main airport terminal, clutching dozen roses in her hand. After 10 long weeks of being alone, Jade was coming back.

With each group of people coming up out of the terminal, Tori eagerly looked for Jade.

Tori glanced at the clock. It was 8:49 AM. Jade's plane arrived at 8:30 so she expected the Goth at any second.

After a few more seconds, Tori glimpsed in the midst of a crowd coming up the terminal someone with Jet black hair.

Tori's heart skipped about several beats with anticipation. She stood on her toes to try and catch a better glimpse of the person.

After a few more agonizing seconds the crowd dispersed a bit to reveal a tired looking Jade West. She was walking slowly, looking a bit Jet lagged with a green carry on bag slung over her shoulder.

Tori had to resist the urge, to run straight through the security checkpoint and grab Jade.

"Jade" Tori called out barely able to contain herself.

Tori then could see Jade look up and notice her. Jade quickly smiled, waived and started to move much faster. Tori moved quickly to the exit of the security area and waited for Jade to go those last few feet.

Even though she looked dead tired, Jade ran the last 20 feet or so. Jade then happily leaped into Tori's open arms.

Without missing a beat, Tori pulled Jade in for a kiss. With passion and longing, Tori crashed her lips into the Goths. For the first time in 10 weeks Tori felt alive, literally being able to feel every nerve in her body firing all at once. She smell of the Goths shampoo was intoxicating.

Jade responded to the kiss by hungrily devouring Tori's kiss, making a humming noise as she did. Instantly Jade ran her tongue across the Latinas teeth, desperately begging for entrance.

Tori happily granted permission, and their tongues tenderly caressed each other in a sensual dance. Tori felt a tingle as Jade slipped her hands around her neck, and pulled her in even closer.

For a few moments they remained in the kiss, forgetting the rest of the world even existed.

Finally Jade broke the kiss and smirked. "I take it you missed me."

"Very much so." Tori said softly, not even trying to disguise her feelings.

"I missed you too Vega. Come on let's get my baggage and get home. I'm exhausted."

"Oh I almost forgot, these are for you." Tori said, holding out the dozen roses in her hand.

Jade took them and smiled. "Thank you honey. They're beautiful."

They started to walk to the baggage claim, when Jade asked. "So, what's the big news you told me about?"

Tori's smile grew even wider.

"I was at work last week when this guy in his 40's comes in. He asks if I was on the platinum music awards a few years back. I said yes. He says his name is Miles Freeman, and he is an executive for Vandal records. He said he remembered me and really liked my voice. He said they were interested in possible signing me. I have a meeting set up for this Thursday."

Jade looked happily astonished. "Wow Tori, that's incredible. I haven't heard of that label, are they new?"

"They are a smaller record label, but they have some very popular acts under contract. Miles hinted that the company itself was going to expand or get bigger. Something like that, he was very vague about it. I'm planning on cutting my hours at work while I record my album. It's hard to record an album, when you're tired out."

"It's about time someone noticed your talent. I'm actually more talented. But it's nice someone noticed yours as well."

Tori looked at her wrist as if a watch was there. "Incredible, you went 3 whole minutes without insulting me." She said in a rather sarcastic fashion.

Jade simply smirked and kept going to the baggage claim.

"So is our place still there or did you burn it down?"

"Other than the dent/mark on the wall, it's all pretty much as you left it."

Jade gave Tori a curious look "And may I ask how the dent/mark got on the wall."

"It was caused by a flying, plate thrown with great force." Tori said, her words slightly flavored with annoyance.

"You threw a plate against the wall. Why?" Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw my girlfriend on the entertainment news, leaving an exclusive nightclub with a pretty and known bisexual actress." Tori said somewhat icily.

"Ohh. That. I recall you called me at 3 in the morning and screamed at me."

"And how is your girlfriend?" Tori said, while giving Jade an almost glacially cold glare.

Jade bit her lip and stopped walking. She quickly took Tori's hand and looked her dead in the eye.

"Tori. I love you. She was a friend, nothing more. I swear to god."

Tori nodded, seeming to accept Jades explanation. "I can't help but get jealous."

"I understand Tori, believe me I understand. She said she actually would like to meet you. She's actually going to be helping me with my next project."

"Next project?" Tori said cautiously.

Jade perked up at this point. "That was going to be my surprise to you. I was invited to enter the Hillman film competition."

"I haven't heard of it?"

"It was started by this movie producer, Charles Hillman years ago. Every year, 6 young film makers whose work has been noticed by the judging board, are invited to make a film. Each entrant is given a 2000 dollar budget to work with. The winner gets a 50,000 prize, and their entry gets shown at the Rocky Mountain Film Festival. That's one of the biggest film festivals in the country." Jade said in a rather excited fashion.

Tori suddenly had a sinking feeling but covered it with a smile. "That sounds like a huge opportunity."

"Oh my God, is it ever. Previous winners include a virtual who's who of movie directors. They liked my student film "Blood on the Rook" that I made last year. So they invited me to enter. I mentioned to Natalie, and she said if she was not working she would play a small part for nothing. Just think I get a budget and a big TV star for my movie."

"So you can't use one of your student films?"

"No, they have a very specific theme they want. Every year it's different. This has to be separate from my films I make for film school."

"When do you start production?" Tori said as that sinking feeling got worse.

"Well I found out about a month ago, and have I already started on my script. I worked on it between takes, while I had time to kill on the movie I was in. I will get my check for the movies budget around October 1st. I hope to start principal photography soon after. That means I have to start on my semester project film for my film class right away, instead of waiting like I usually do."

"That's really great. I'm so glad you got this opportunity." Tori said, lying through her teeth.

Tori hated the thought of Jade taking on another project. Just like before, Jade was running off to do another project leaving her at home. Tori thought that at least she planned to work less while recording her album, so she would still have time avaliable. But once again Tori simply felt like she had no choice. Tori knew, that Jade really seemed to be excited about this competition and this was a spectacular opportunity. On top of that the thought of Natalie being Jade's friend made Tori uneasy.

Jade took Tori's hand again, and gazed into the Latina's eyes. "Come on, I'm exhausted. I want got get home, so can rest up and ravish you. My body aches for you so badly."

Tori smiled, but for her it felt very much like a bittersweet moment. She had Jade back which made her happy, but once again Jade was back to ole grind much to Tori's dismay.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are certainly getting tense, aren't they. Please review.**


	12. Bad Luck and Bad Timing

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever.**

**Chapter 12 – Bad Luck and Bad Timing**

**Authors Note: This chapter takes place the first week of November of their Junior year. about 2 months after the last chapter. This is a long and probably the darkest chapter of the entire story.**

**No Ones POV**

It was 11 PM, when Tori got off from her job at the Coffee Bean. The small, but hip little coffee place near the campus. It was small, with its earthen tones and bookshelves filled with old books and magazines to read.

Instead of going home as she normally did, she headed in the opposite direction. A few minutes later, she was in front of one of the many apartment buildings that catered to students going to UCLA. She found the button for Oliver and pushed it. The front door buzzed and Tori went inside.

She trudged up the stairs to the top floor, where she headed to apartment 44. The music she could hear coming from inside, meant the party was already going. Before she could knock the door opened and Mandy appeared in the doorway.

"You look much to sober" Mandy said, handing Tori a red plastic cup with beer in it.

"Thanks Mandy, Has Jade arrived yet?" Tori asked, as she took a long drink of the beer.

Mandy shook her head, "No, she texted me and said she was running late shooting a night scene for her contest film.

Mandy couldn't help but notice, the brief look of annoyance that ran across the Latina's face as Tori muttered the words "running late, sounds like broken fucking record" under her breath.

Mandy patted Tori on the back. "Don't worry my raven haired step sister will be along soon enough. Why don't you join the party and get hammered. You can still get caught up."

Tori smiled and followed Mandy into the living room, where a small but raucous party was in progress.

"Aren't you worried about the cops getting called?" Tori said, taking another drink.

"Beck and I always invite the other tenants, and that guy in the corner shooting darts that's our building manager."

"Hey Tori" Called out familiar voice. Turning to see the voice she saw Andre, and Cat sitting together on the couch.

"Join us" Cat called out.

Tori smiled and joined the pair.

"Hi Tori" Cat squealed somewhat drunkenly.

"How's it going?" Andre said taking a drink of Beer.

"Fine, I just got off of work and headed straight here. I was hoping that Jade would already be here but she was delayed." Tori said trying to cover her disappointment.

"She'll be along soon, I'm sure." Andre reassured her.

Cat then turned her attention back to Andre and asked. "So let's get back to what were talking about. So if he shot the sheriff and didn't shoot the deputy, than who did?"

"It's just a song Cat." Andre said somewhat exasperated.

"But I want to know who shot the deputy. They don't say." Cat asked as if this was a particularly burning question to her.

A somewhat frustrated Andre threw up his hands as if to give up. "I don't know. Ask Bob Marley, he wrote the song."

"Where Bob Marley now?"

"He's dead Cat."

Cat's eyes lit up as if she was onto something. "I'll bet the same guy who shot the deputy, did Bob Marley in too."

Tori could barely resist the urge to laugh, as Andre just shook sadly his head.

"So how's your record going?" Asked Andre, eager to change the subject.

"It's going well. I've started to work on my album. I've gotten 4 songs completed and have 3 others in various states of completion." Tori said her spirits rising.

"So when is your album going to come out?" Cat asked.

"Not until next summer at the earliest. I have to finish the album and then the record company has to promote me, and promote my album. Get some buzz generated."

"That's great, consider one copy sold already. So how is Jades big film going?"

Tori quickly rolled her eyes and drained her cup of beer. "It's coming along. Between that and her regular films, she needs to make for film school she's gone all the time."

"I hear she got Natalie Hart from the show Harrison's Point, to be in it." Cat said sounding impressed.

"Yes" Tori said with a little tension in her voice.

"Have you met her?" Andre asked.

"Just once and only briefly. She's seems nice enough." Tori said not sounding convinced.

"Jealous?" Cat said somewhat mischievously.

"She says nothing is going on and I believe her. Jade can have friends of her choosing. There's just nothing that says, I have to like it."

Cat and Andre nodded and gave Tori looks of sympathy.

The Trio kept talking and indeed Tori did make her best effort to catch up to the others, draining several glasses of beer within an hour.

At one point around 12:30 Tori was sitting alone. Andre and Cat decided to mingle with the crowd. Suddenly an attractive young girl with extremely short light brown hair, sat down next to her. Tori though drunk quickly noticed the woman checking her out. The woman's piercing blue eyes seeming to cover every square inch of her form.

She did her best to ignore the woman who seemed pretty drunk herself. Tori was Jade's girl, and Tori wanted it to stay that way. Though deep down, Tori liked having someone pay attention to her.

"Your Tori? Arent' You?" She said flashing a perfect smile.

Tori nodded and slurred her words a bit. "Yep, I'm Tori. Who are you?"

"My name is Madison, I'm a neighbor of Beck and Mandy's. I saw you there and decided to introduce myself." She said her voice almost purring.

"Nice to meet you Madison" Tori said, extending her hand somewhat uncertainly. Madison smiled and gently shook her hand. Tori couldn't help but notice, her hand was warm and very soft. She faintly could detect the scent of lavender on them.

"I heard you're a singer, I'll bet you have a fabulous voice."

Tori hated to admit, it but she liked the attention now being lavished on her. She also felt guilty she was liking it. Jade had been so busy in the last 6 months with various film projects, and her movie. Throwing herself, into one project after another.

The pair who had been living together, had hardly spent any quality time with each other for the last two months. Tori had her music studies and part time Job. Jade had her film projects. Not to mention Tori had her album. Tori had started to worry, in the dim recesses of the back of her mind she had begun to feel that they were really beginning to drift apart. But Tori remained steadfastly supportive of Jades projects out of sheer devotion.

"I try" Tori said somewhat modestly.

"I would like to hear your voice. I'll bet it's angelic."

Tori now knew she was being hit on. For an instant she quickly found herself imagining Madison crouched between her legs. As appealing as it was, she quickly shook the image off. She desperately tried to think of what to do. Tori found this kind of hard, considering she was pretty drunk.

Drunk or not Tori knew one thing for certain. Flirting with another woman is bad normally; when you're dating Jade it's doubly dangerous. Even though Tori wasn't even doing the flirting, the other girl was certainly compensating. That, and the fact that Tori hadn't done anything to stop it.

It was then, Madison started move a little closer. Tori knew instinctively Madison was moving in for the kill.

"So are you dating anyone?" Madison said with a killer smile that sent a chill down Tori's spine.

Tori suddenly panicked, and she was about to politely excuse herself when a familiar voice boomed out from behind her.

"Yes she is! Now go away drunk girl, before something bad happens to you." Jade said, her words dripping with venom.

Tori looked up, as Jade sat down next to her. Jade did not look pleased; in fact Tori could tell the Goth looked rather unpleased.

Madison sensing certain doom was about to descend upon her, decided to retreat.

"Nice to have met you." She said, before getting up and quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"Care to explain?" Jade said looking very angry.

At this point Mandy intervened, coming up to them quickly. "Hey sis, don't blame Tori. That's our neighbor Madison, she's a total shark. I should have moved in earlier and chased her off for you."

Tori who was now very drunk, started to get upset. "I didn't do anything Jade. I was just sitting there waiting for you. Please don't be mad at me. I'd never cheat on you" She began to plead tearfully.

Jade suddenly felt bad and pulled the crying Latina in her arms. "I'm sorry if I was mad at you. I just saw that skank hitting on you and I saw red."

Beck approached at this point. "What's happening?"

Mandy answered. "Madison started to make a move on Tori and Jade saw it."

Beck knew perfectly well, how jealous and possessive Jade could be. He understood completely "Are you ok Tori?"

"I'm Ok" Tori said feeling much better in Jade's arms.

After a few moments Jade said, "You're a bit drunk, let's get you home. You wait here for a couple of minutes, while I say good bye to Beck and Mandy."

Jade kissed Tori on the cheek, got up and walked over to Mandy and Beck.

"I'm taking Tori home. Sorry I couldn't get here earlier."

"Tori was really hoping you would be here, when arrived. I think she was real disappointed." Mandy said.

"I know I've been busy, but I have a lot of work to do. Tori understands. I'll see you two later."

Mandy saw the look on Tori's face when she found out Jade was coming late, and Mandy half wondered how much she really understands. But Mandy didn't want to interfere. She hoped it would all work itself out, so Mandy just pushed that to the back of her mind.

Jade spent a couple of minutes chatting with Andre and Cat, and then got back to Tori. Tori seemed even more gone, appearing to have drained another cup of beer.

"Come on Lover." Jade said to Tori, who was now swaying.

"I like it when you call me lover." Tori said, her words very slurred.

"I'm glad Tori," Jade said as she guided the very drunk Latina towards the door.

On their way out, Tori started to babble about work. Jade ignored it and continued to guide her girlfriend to the car.

Jade got Tori into the car and walked around to the driver's side. By the time she got in the seat, Jade noticed Tori had passed out.

Jade drove home and got Tori up to their apartment. Tori seemed to half wake and muttered something about sandwiches. Otherwise she remained silent.

Jade stripped the drunken Latina out of her clothes, and poured her into bed where she instantly fell asleep.

Jade joined Tori in bed, protectively wrapping her arms around her before falling asleep herself.

Jade was gone when Tori woke up at 11:30 AM. Though she spied a note on the nightstand.

_Tori, _

_Let you sleep in. I will be in the studio all day today. I may be home for dinner. _

_I Love you _

_Jade._

Tori read the note, before crumpling it up and throwing it away. She had a bad headache which she hoped would go away soon. Tori quickly showered, got dressed and ate some lunch.

She had some time in the studio scheduled for this afternoon at 1:00 to work on her album.

Her headache had lessened by the time she arrived in the studio, but was still present. Her working on her album helped her through the last two months. She felt like she was going somewhere in her career finally. She also exorcised some of her demons through song.

She wrote and recorded a song called "I remember." It was a sad balled about a woman who realizes, she and her lover are drifting apart. She poured a lot of her own feelings and fears into it.

When she arrived at the studio the receptionist stopped her.

"Tori, I was asked to let you know that Mr. Hadley wants to see you before you start today."

Tori nodded and headed for Brian Hadley's office. Brian Hadley was the CEO of Vandal records. He was great guy who cared about his artists. Since she started, she heard rumors of some expansion or something like that but it was only vague rumors. Tori couldn't help but wonder if this meeting was about that.

As she came up to his office, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said.

Tori entered the somewhat cluttered office. "You wished to see me, Mr. Hadley."

Tori noticed a look of sadness on his face, which made her feel uneasy.

"Yes, Please shut the door."

Tori shut the door and sat down, waiting for him to start.

"Tori, as you may have heard there are some changes in store for Vandal records. It will be announced tomorrow, but we have been bought out by one of the major record labels. The founder and majority shareholder sold his shares."

Tori wasn't sure what that meant for her. A bigger label would have an easier time promoting her album. But she noticed he looked even sadder as he continued to speak. Her sense of unease grew even bigger.

"There is no other way to say this and I am sorry. But the new owners have listened to all the artists we have on contract and have decided not to keep them all. Both I and Miles did push for you, but they listened to your demos and completed tracks and decided they didn't hear a hit. You're being released from your contract."

Tori's mouth just dropped open but no sound came out of it.

"For what it's worth, I think they're wrong, but it's not up to me. I have 9 other acts to release from their contracts so don't feel singled out. This new outfit is out for a cheap buck. I can assure you all your demos and completed songs, will be returned to your possession. You will be pro rated for the time spent in the studio, and you will be paid for that time according to standard music union wages."

"I am truly sorry, Tori. You are a tremendous talent and I wish it were another way." Brian said, looking profoundly regretful.

He slid a long piece of paper across the desk. "This is the form notifying you that you've been officially released from your contract. You are now free, to seek another deal with any label of your choosing."

Tori didn't even really hear the rest of what was said. She just stared at the paper before shoving it in her pocket. Tori was devastated. She thought she made it. Then some record exec says he doesn't hear and it's all over. Tori could hardly believe it.

Tori was in a daze as she left the building. She felt numb and very much in shock. Getting to her car she, just burst into tears. She drove aimlessly for a while until she came to a small park. Parking her car, Tori got out and just started to walk.

After a few moments, she realized where she was. It was here, that Jade confronted her about what Ryder was doing to her. Tori looked and there it was. The trashcan she threw up in when it all came out.

Once again she found herself, here at a crisis point in her life. But unlike last time she didn't feel like throwing up, and she was alone. Sadly Tori walked to a bench and sat down

"Rejection should be something I'm used to." Tori said quietly.

Tori felt like the rug had been pulled out from underneath her. Once she signed that contract Tori felt like she had made it. Now that contract was gone.

"Gone" Tori said with a sigh.

She sat there for more than 2 hours, just starring off into space half in shock. Alone with her thoughts. Feeling neglected, unwanted and starting to feel unloved. Crying sometimes, not others.

After a while, one thing came to Tori's mind that made it bearable. It was a memory from a lecture from her History or 20th century music Class."

Her mind drifted back to the lecture.

"In 1962, a rock group auditioned for Decca Records in england. After they auditioned they were told that "they had no future in show business" by the record company execs, which rejected them. For the record, that group which supposedly had no future in show business was "The Beatles. Probably, the most the most famous Rock band in history."

That was the only consolation, for Tori's devastated spirit. Regardless, the termination of her contract stung badly. It also seemed to sap her reserves of inner strength and severely battered her self esteem.

A half an hour later, she arrived home. Tori had stopped crying, but was very depressed. Upon entering the door she saw Jade walking through the living room, heading to the door.

Before she could speak Jade breezed past her to the door. "I'm sorry baby, I forgot some notes I need for my shoot. I'll be back late."

"Jade, I need to talk to you." She said now sure how she will break the news.

Jade opened the door and half stepped out. "We can talk later, I really need to run."

Tori felt herself sinking further, as Jade apparently brushed her off. "But I really need too. It's about my album." She half pleaded.

But by then, Jade was halfway down the steps. "Your songs are great Tori, Stop worrying. We can talk later." Jade said dismissively as she left the building.

"She blew me off." Said Tori rather sadly.

Half an hour later, Tori was knocking on the door to Cats apartment. She lived about 10 minutes away, in a small studio apartment.

"Hey Tori" The red haired girl said cheerfully as she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Tori said sadly

Cat could immediately sense something was wrong. "Come in Tori. You seem down. What's wrong?"

Tori walked in and sat on the futon that doubles as Cat's bed.

"Vandal Records was bought out by a large record company. The new owners released from contract, several artists they didn't feel could produce hits. I was one of them." Tori said her voice mostly drained of emotion.

"Oh my god." Cat said in a rather shocked fashion. "They just cut you loose?"

Tori nodded sadly. "Yeah, they did."

Cat sat down next to Tori and put an arm around her. "I still think you have a great voice and will be a huge pop star."

"Thank's Cat."

"So what did Jade say?"

"Nothing." Tori said her voice now devoid of emotion. "I tried to talk to her about it, but she just blew me off and left to shoot more footage for her film."

Cat thought for a moment. "I'm sure she didn't mean to be mean to you."

"I'm starting to hate that movie. She spends more time with Natalie who is in the movie, than me." Tori said with a noticeable amount of bitterness.

"You really don't think she's cheating?" Cat said with some dismay.

Tori shook her head. "No, it's just were not talking or spending much time with each other. I'm afraid of losing Jade."

"You need to sit that girl down, and have a serious heart to heart with her."

"You're right, I do."

"When? You really need to do this soon."

Tori closed her eyes and then opened them. "This is what I'm going to do. She's nearly done with her film. She has about 1 to 2 weeks of work left, and she's totally focused on it. This is very important to her, so I will hold my tongue until she's finished. Then she and I, will have a very long talk."

Cat looked as if she thought, the idea was somewhat dubious. "Maybe you should talk to her now."

"No, don't say anything. 2 more weeks and I'll talk with her."

"Ok. If you need someone to talk to, just call. Me and Mr. Longneck will listen." Cat said pointing to her stuff giraffe."

Tori smiled faintly. "Thanks Cat."

Cat decided to keep her promise, but had reservations about it. She could tell Tori was badly shaken up. It worried her that Jade didn't even notice.

Tori thanked Cat and left. She later worked a shift at the coffee bean and went home. Jade still wasn't there. Tori was very depressed, not to mention both emotionally and physically drained.

Sometime late after she had gone to bed, she felt the bed shift. Tori was awake but just pretended to sleep. She really didn't even feel like talking to Jade, until her movie was over. The whole thing with Natalie Hart made her nervous. Jade and Natalie became good friends. Perhaps it was simply paranoia, Tori thought, but she felt an ever increasing fear of losing Jade.

When she woke up the next morning, Jade was gone. Over the next few days, Tori went about her schedule as normal. Trying her best to cover up her sadness. Even Jade the few times she saw her, seemed to sense something was off. When asked. Tori said, she simply didn't feel well. But as the days grew on, Tori's depression worsened.

Tori had decided to talk to Jade about the record deal, Jades work and all the rest, when Jade's full attention could be focused. Until this movie was done, that wasn't possible.

Jade was really burning the candle at both ends. Jade's mother had spoken to her some weeks previous, about her tendency to overwork. Lori also told Jade, that Tori needed some love and attention.

Jade half dismissed it, still partially in denial. But she did say, she was planning on something to make it up to Tori. But Jade didn't specify how.

Lori did plan to speak with Jade more on the subject. However Lori was sidetracked by a extremely important litigation regarding a case, worth 10's of millions. What spare time she had, she fully devoted to Lisa. Not wanting to make the same mistake as Jade.

Several days had passed since her being let go by the record company. Tori on a whim, and feeling very depressed decided to visit Jade at the studio to see if Jade wanted to go to lunch. They hard barely seen each other in days, and Tori just wanted to see Jade if for a short while.

She entered the studio where Jade shot her films. Not finding Jade, Tori asked one of the other students a freshman named Tim where Jade was. Tim said, he saw Jade and Natalie talking in the back.

As Tori walked through the studio, she heard the voices of Jade and Natalie.

Tori quickly realized they had not seen her. Tori stopped out of sight letting her growing fear get the best of her, as she decided to eavesdrop a bit. .

As Tori edged closer, hiding behind a set, she started to be able to make out words.

"Almost finished with this film, thank god." Said Jade.

"Yeah," Said Natalie.

"Thanks for agreeing to be in my film. You've been a great help. Not to mention." Jade started to say before Natalie cut her off.

"Ohhh. Before I forget. Here are the apartment keys, so you can get stuff moved when you're ready."

"Thanks. It's a real nice place." Jade said sounding happy.

"Yeah it is. You've seen it. 2 bedrooms, nice kitchen, and a balcony where you can see the ocean."

"You've been living there about 3 months so far right?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Great place, you'll love living there."

Something in Tori's mind snapped as Tori realized her worst fear had been realized. She ran off without hearing another word.

She ran past Ted and out the door where she leaned against the wall, almost for support Tears starting to fall down her face.

"Jade's leaving me!" Tori sobbed. Tori felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart. It was a sharp piercing pain, that seemed to go straight through her now broken heart.. Tori's hands began to shake, as a tightness started to fill her chest. She found herself having problems breathing.

Tori felt like her world was collapsing around her. First she looses her contract, then she looses Jade. Tori's self esteem, already severely battered, simply collapsed under this second blow. Sobbing, she ran to her car and started to drive.

"Jade why?" she said as she sobbed uncontrollably. The pain she felt in her heart felt real, as if a real knife had been stuck in it. It was unbearable.

"What did I do?" she asked aloud.

Tori felt like it was over, like she was over. Jade was going to move out and leave her. Jade was her soulmate, her lover, her friend. Soon she would be none of those things. The thought of not being with Jade was incomprehensible. She didn't want to live without Jade.

As she continued to drive she simply sank deeper and deeper into depression and despair. She felt betrayed as well. After all the times she supported Jade and her projects, Jade just leaves her.

She called Trina but got her voice mail. "Trina, Jades leaving me. I can't…I can't…Do this anymore." Tori said before hanging up.

She called Cat and got no answer but left no voice mail.

Before she knew it she realized she had driven home, to her parent's house. No cars were visible in the driveway. No one for her here either. She felt completely alone.

Sitting in the driveway of her parents home Tori realized she couldn't handle the pain. Her world had been destroyed. The only person she ever loved had seemingly rejected her. Her dreams smashed, her future ruined. Tori felt like she had no option, no hope, no life, no future, no Jade.

"Fuck you Jade" she said making a decision. She then got out and opened the garage door.

Tori's mind was no longer functioning even remotely well. All she could feel is overwhelming pain and despair. She didn't want to live without Jade, so she decided to not live anymore.

She slowly drove her car in the garage.

She then picked up the phone and dialed Jade. It rang but no answer. She figured Jade had put it on silent while she was filming.

At the beep a sobbing, heartbroken and despondent Tori left her message.

"Jade, I cant' believe you're leaving me, moving in with her. I loved you. I supported you. You were my life. First my singing career is gone then you're gone. I can't do this anymore. I'm home now. It's painless, don't even have to leave my car. Fuck you Jade." Tori screamed before hanging up the phone.

Tori got out of the car and closed the garage door. Leaving the engine running she got back in her car and continued to cry uncontrollably.

**Please don't hate me. I know this is a very grim and depressing chapter. Tori has suffered two very hard blows that pretty much caused her to crack. The next chapter will start right at the point where Tori left the studio. Where we will hear the portion of the conversation between Jade and Natalie, that Tori did not hear. **

**For those who are put off by the end of this chapter. I will say this. This story is NOT a tragedy. **


	13. Picking up the pieces

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever. **

**Chapter 13 – Picking up the pieces**

**No One's Pov**

**We start this chapter right at the point where Jade and Natalie are talking. Tori is eavesdropping nearby. **

"Almost finished with this film, thank god." Said Jade.

"Yeah," Said Natalie.

"Thanks for agreeing to be in my film. You've been a great help. Not to mention." Jade started to say before Natalie cut her off.

"Ohhh. Before I forget. Here are the apartment keys so you can get stuff moved right away."

"Thanks. It's a real nice place."

"Yeah it is, you've seen it. 2 bedrooms, nice kitchen, and a balcony where you can see the ocean."

"You've been living there about 3 months so far right?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Great place, you'll love living there."

**Note: A this point Tori ran out and did not hear the rest of the conversation.**

"So I'll bet you're excited to move in with your boyfriend. He's like stockbroker or something right?"

"Yea he just got a job last month, at one of these big trading houses in New York City. I'm from New Hampshire anyway. So not only will I be living with him; I'll be much closer to my family." Natalie said.

"Sounds great. I'm happy for you."

"I want to thank you for subletting my apartment. Now I can move out of there now, instead of having to wait for my lease to expire."

Jade smiled. "I should thank you. I've been working too hard, my mom was right. So to make it up a bit, I'm getting a bigger place for us. For Tori, I'm going to turn the second bedroom into a little music room/recording studio for her."

"Oh my god, She'll love that." Natalie said rather happily.

"She deserves that. She deserves a lot." Jade said her voice filling with regret.

About 25 minutes, later Jade was walking around the studio looking for one of the lighting guys, when she ran into Tim.

"Hey Jade" Tim said as he walked past.

"Yes Tim, What do you need?" Jade said.

"Did your girlfriend find you?"

Jade suddenly looked confused. "Tori was here? When?"

"She came here maybe 20-25 minutes ago, she was looking for you. Funny thing is, that she ran out of her only a few minutes later. She looked kind of upset."

Jade's instincts suddenly told her something was very wrong. As she ran to where her purse and phone was, Jade thought what might possibly upset her. As she reached her phone, Jade suddenly had a terrible thought.

"If she heard me talking about moving into Natalies place, she might think I'm….Oh god"

Jade reached her purse and saw there was a voice mail from a missed call, 5 minutes ago.

A terrible fear suddenly swelled up in Jade, as she hit the play on the voice mail.

As the message played, Jade could hear Tori's voice. She sounded horribly upset, almost despondent.

"_Jade, I cant' believe you're leaving me, moving in with her. I loved you. I supported you. You were my life. First my singing career is gone then you're gone. I can't do this anymore. I'm home now. It's painless, don't even have to leave my car. Fuck you Jade."_

Jade suddenly felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"FUCK!" Was all she said, she realized Tori was about to do.

Jades hands began to tremble, as she began to panic. Absolute terror suddenly surged through every fiber of her being.

"Tori's killing hers…" Jade couldn't even get herself to finish the sentence.

She tried to think. "Home, Car, painless" Were the words her panic stricken mind homed in on.

The words exhaust and garage suddenly snapped into her head. She quickly realized it couldn't be their apartment. It had no garage and they both parked on the street.

"She's at her parent's house." Jade suddenly gasped. as she remembered they had a garage.

Jade remembered she had Tori's dads, cell number. Tori told her only to call him during work if it was an emergency, as his superior doesn't like his officers to have personal calls while on duty.

Jade knew that this was an emergency without a doubt, so she dialed the number as fast as she could.

The phone rang. "Please answer" Jade pleaded half in a prayer.

"Hello, Jade is that you." Mr. Vega said.

"Yes…This is Jade" Jade said. Her voice sounding absolutely panic stricken.

"What's wrong?" he said, picking up on Jades almost desperate tone of voice.

"Its…its..Tori…She, I think she misunderstood and thought I was leaving her. I think she's at your home and she's going to kill herself. I think she's in the garage. Please get there. Quickly please." Jade said the words tumbling out in rapid succession.

"Oh my god." He said sounding almost panic stricken as Jade. "I'll call it in right away"

Not even bothering to hang up David Vega who was sitting in his parked squad car radioed it in.

"10-33 Emergency, This is unit 1-L19 to all units in the vicinity of 216 Briarwood lane. Respond immediately to report of person attempting suicide in garage. Please dispatch ambulance to scene."

Within seconds 3 units and an ambulance were on their way.

"What's going on?" Said his partner Gary.

"I think my daughter is trying to kill herself." Mr. Vega said as he started his car and hit the lights and siren.

Jade was listening as she heard Mr. Vega radio it in. Not waiting another second she ran to her car and took off towards Tori's parent's house.

As Jade drove to the Vega house, she then thought of the part of the message about her music career being over. Her mind was spinning like top and she couldn't understand what it meant.

Then she remembered the other day Tori wanted to talk with her about something, and she blew Tori off.

"What have I done? Tori needed me?" Jade said as tears began to flow down her face.

Jade made it to the Vega household in record time, blowing about 10 stoplights and driving about 70 in school zone at one point.

As Jade pulled up, she saw no less than 4 squad cars and an ambulance parked in front of the Vega home. Jade slammed on the brakes and haphazardly parked the car. She desperately needed to get to Tori. Her heart was literally beating out of her chest as she ran up to the house.

As she ran around the corner of the house to the driveway, Jade saw a sight that made her heart sink like a stone.

Two paramedics had Tori on a stretcher and were quickly wheeling her up to the parked ambulance.

Tori herself looked unresponsive, as a policeman was trying to give her oxygen. Her skin looked bluish grey.

"NO!" Jade screamed as she sank to her knees. Jade felt like her world had suddenly fallen apart.

"I'm too late" Jade sobbed, utterly grief stricken.

"NO, NO, NO, NO" Jade continued to scream uncontrollably.

A second later Mr. Vega ran to Jade's side.

"Jade, Jade Jade" He had to say it several times before Jade even responded. The pale Goth was beside herself with grief.

"She's not dead." He told her. "Tori's alive"

Hearing that, snapped Jade at least partially out of it.

"She's not?" sobbed Jade.

"We got to her in time. She's in a real bad way but she's alive."

"Oh thank god." Jade said.

"Look, I'm going in the ambulance with Tori, my partner Gary will take you to the hospital"

"Ok" Jade nodded.

"Gary, take Jade her to the hospital, I'm going in the ambulance." Mr. Vega said to his partner as he hopped in the ambulance.

Within seconds the ambulance tore off leaving a still grief stricken Jade behind.

"Come on Jade, let's get you to the hospital."

Across town Beck and Mandy were at home watching TV when becks Cell rang. Beer still in hand Beck hopped of the couch and grabbed the phone.

"It's Jade." He said looking at the caller id.

"Hey babe" he said answering the phone.

Mandy who was still watching the TV turned to see Beck.

"WHAT!" He said as the color abruptly disappeared from his face. Mandy knew instantly that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Where is she?"

"I'll Cat, Robbie and Andre know, we'll be there right away." He said as he hung up the phone.

Beck stood there for a moment looking stunned. Mandy got off the couch and ran up to him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she said as a horrible feeling started to brew in the pit of her stomach.

"That was Jade, she was hysterical. She said that Tori just tried to kill herself. She's being taken to Westwood general."

Mandy just gasped in horror.

Beck and Mandy ran to their car. Mandy called Cat and Robbie telling that they were on the way. 30 minutes later Beck, Mandy, Robbie, Andre and Cat all in Becks car pulled up In front of the hospital.

Then hurried into the emergency room where they found Jade. She must have been talking to a policeman as he was walking away from her. Jade was still crying, her makeup streaming down her face in long black streams.

"What happened?" Beck said as the group walked up to her. Mandy sat down and took Jades hand.

"I…I…I..Think she overheard me and Natalie talking about me subletting her apartment. She's moving to New York. I was going to get a bigger place for Tori and me. She must have thought I was moving in with Natalie." Jade said between sobs.

"She put her car in her parent's garage, turned on the engine and shut the door."

"Is she…" Andre asked anxiously.

"Barely" Said Jade who was completely falling apart. Jade then looked up at the group. "She said something about her singing career being over. She wanted to talk with me the other day but I blew her off."

"Oh god no." said Cat causing the whole group to look at her.

"What is it?" said Mandy.

"Tori told me a few days ago. Vandal records, was bought out. The new owners decided to only keep the artists under contract that they thought would produce hits. Tori wasn't one of them. She was released from her contract. She was devastated."

Jade who was already in sobbing hysterics looked beyond shocked. He mind reeled at this further revelation.

"She never told me." The Goth said her voice squeaking, as she seemed to sob even harder.

At this point Mr. Vega came up. They are taking Tori upstairs to a hyperbaric chamber which will help remove the carbon monoxide from her system faster. There is a waiting room on the east end of the 4th floor where you can all wait.

"How is she?" Beck asked.

Mr. Vega looked very worried. "They are not sure. She's alive but their worried about brain damage. I have to get back to Tori."

The word Brain Damage seemed to cause Jade to shudder visibly. She was obvious not handling the situation very well at all and everyone could see that.

Mandy and Beck helped Jade up, and walked her upstairs with the rest of the group. Jade just kept repeating "It's my fault and I didn't know" over and over in between sobs.

The group made it up to the waiting room on the 4th floor and waited. Tori was in a room down the hall being treated. Tori's mother arrived soon after, looking extremely upset. Beck filled her in on what he knew before she went into the treatment room.

The group waited. Though the group was very worried about Tori, Beck and Mandy started to worry about Jade, who no longer seemed to be all there. About 20 minutes after they arrived in the waiting room, Mandy who was sitting with Jade got up to talk with Beck. Jade then got up and started to pace back and forth.

She looked like she was barely there. Andre was about to say something when he heard someone come into the room behind him.

He turned around to see a furious looking Trina. Before he could even open his mouth she ran right up to Jade.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE" she screamed at Jade, before punching the Goth right in the jaw.

Jade simply flew backwards against the wall, letting out a groan as she hit it. Before the guys could react, Trina flew across the waiting room and punched Jade in the stomach.

This time the Goth just doubled over in pain. Robbie was the first to get to Trina and tried to get her away from Jade. Trina who seemed to be in a rage, turned sideways and kneed Robbie in the groin. Robbie bellowed out in pain and staggered off into the hallway, before crumpling to the ground.

Trina grabbed Jade, who oddly wasn't even fighting back and threw her against a wall. Once again she grunted in pain but said nothing.

"How dare you dump my sister for that whore Natalie Hart. She's put up with your constant working, never spending any time with her. Constantly having to cancel plans because you pick up some stupid extra project. She loved you and you tossed her aside like a piece of garbage." Trina screeched at the now quivering Goth as Andre and Beck tried to get her off of Jade.

At this point Cat ran to Robbie's aid, while Andre and Beck managed to get Trina away from Jade.

Trina at this point, launched into a long torrents of insults in Spanish. Most of them were about Jade's ancestors being whores, thieves and pigs.

Mr. Vega, who up the hall had heard his elder daughter shouting a long stream of insults in Spanish quickly ran up to see what was happening.

He arrived in time, to see Trina break from Andre and Becks grasp where she landed a punch right on Jade's ribcage. Jade simply groaned in pain once again, before collapsing to the floor.

"TRINA!" shouted Mr. Vega in a rather furious tone.

Trina looked at her dad. "I got Tori's message, this piece of filth dumped Tori for that actress." Trina said seething.

Mr. Vega's face flushed red with anger, as he grabbed Trina by the arm and bodily dragged her down the hall into a room. Just before he shut the door, they heard him start to say that it was a misunderstanding. After that, they just heard Mr. Vega yelling at Trina in Spanish.

"Something's wrong with Jade" Said Mandy, who had run to her aid. Jade was lying on the floor, with a rather glass eyed expression on her face.

Andre pointed at one of the doctors who had come to see what the commotion was about. "I think my friend here is having problems."

Two doctors and a nurse quickly started to examine Jade. One of them, an older doctor with silver hair pointed to a nurse.

"Get a stretcher, she's going into shock"

Within minutes, Jade had been wheeled out on a stretcher to a nearby exam room. Leaving the rest of the group stunned, and in shock themselves.

Lisa and Lori arrived few seconds later where they went in to see Jade.

After a few minutes, Mr. Vega, Trina, Lisa and Lori all reappeared.

"What the hell happened to Jade?" Lori said angrily. "They say she probably has a broken rib and she's almost catatonic. "

"Trina attacked her" Said Mandy in a somewhat accusatory fashion.

"Hey, she was only defending her sister." Beck said to his girlfriend.

Within seconds the assembled group of people seemed to take sides. Mandy and Beck started to argue, Mr. Vega and Lori started to argue. All about what was whose fault.

Andre, Robbie and Cat watched in horror as the assembled group, seemed to start turning on each other.

After a few seconds, Cat who was visibly upset. He boyfriend just got kneed in the groin and she never liked arguments anyway. She suddenly ran into the center of the room and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"QUIET!"

A stunned silence quickly descended on the room.

Cat took a deep breath and spoke. "Both Jade and Tori need us. From what I figure, they both, made mistakes. I think some of us probably could have done more to prevent this. But the last thing we need to do is to turn on each other. We need to work together."

They all nodded in agreement.

Beck spoke up this time. "Everyone follow me. Cat's right. I have an idea."

Not sure what he was doing, they all followed him down the hall a short ways and into a room. It appeared to be a large conference room. A large wooden table sat in the center with leather chairs around it. At one end of the room was a wipe board.

"Everyone sit down." The Canadian ordered.

Surprisingly the group complied.

Beck went to the wipe board and wrote the word Tori on one side and Jade on the other.

"Ok. We have found ourselves in, let's face it, a pretty shitty situation. The best thing we can do is to try and figure out how exactly we got here."

"Let's start with today. I know that Tori seems so to have overheard a conversation, that gave her the false impression that Jade had left her." Beck wrote "thought Jade was leaving" Under Tori's name.

Cat chimed in, that Tori had lost her recording contract, so Beck wrote lost recording contract.

The group started to go along. Lori after a few moment said that Jade was a workaholic like her father. Beck wrote the word workaholic under Jade's name.

For the next 30 minutes, Beck gave everyone in the room an opportunity to speak and tell what they knew about the overall situation. Each of them seemed to hava a piece of the overall puzzle. Trina described her conversation with Tori, about Jade being busy all the time and never speaking up.

Much to everyone's surprise, Becks idea seemed to be working. As Beck wrote more things on the board, a picture started to come into focus.

Tori was under increasing pressure, by her unhappiness over Jades constant working. But out of fear of alienating Jade, and her wanting to support Jade she didn't speak up. Jade was unaware her behavior, was damaging to the relationship.

The loss of her contract, damaged Tori self-image and self-esteem badly. She made the mistake of deciding to wait, to tell Jade how she felt. Jade on the other hand made a mistake by blowing off Tori when she did try to say something, about her contract.

The conversation that Tori overheard gave her the impression that she was being abandoned. Already very close to the edge, that pushed her right over it.

The guessed that Jade was probably starting to suffer a nervous breakdown, when she arrived at the hospital. From the guilt she felt and the shock of having Tori try to kill herself.

"Now we know, or at least have a good idea what happened. Are we all in agreement?" The assembled group all silently nodded.

"That's good. I am going to believe that both girls will be walking out of here in only a matter of days. So that brings us to…"

Beck then erased what he wrote earlier and then wrote.

"Putting Jade and Tori back on Track."

The group then discussed various options for pulling the pair out of their collective tail spin. They also waited for news.

As they waited someone would occasionally check on Jade and Tori.

They learned that Trina managed to crack one of Jades ribs, when she punched the Goth. They also learned that Jade had as they suspected, suffered a mini nervous breakdown. The hospital admitted her. They were informed that Jade was resting under sedation, at the moment.

Talking with doctors they learned that Tori was going to live. However in cases of severe carbon monoxide poisoning, brain damage can occur. They also learned to their dismay, that there would be a chance that Tori would just never wake up again.

After a time, there was simply nothing left to talk about. Trina did apologize to Robbie and Jades mom. They understood and accepted her apology.

Later they took turns waiting outside the hyperbaric chamber. Hoping Tori would wake up.

It was a little after 10 o'clock and Andre was on his shift. Lori was in Jades room watching her while she slept. Lisa had gone home. Robbie, Cat, Mandy and Beck were still in the conference room. Tori's parents, needing a break, decided to get a bite to eat.

The chamber was a like a big glass coffin mounted a large platform. It had all kinds of controls and readouts. Tori was lying in there, wearing a hospital gown. Her color had returned to her skin. But she was still asleep. Seeing her in that glass coffin Andre couldn't help but be reminded of Sleeping Beauty.

He was reading a magazine next to the chamber, when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement.

It was Tori, her eyes were still closed but her left arm was slowly moving up. Tori made a fist and then released it. Andre got up and looked at the Latina.

"Come on Girl, wake up." He said hopefully.

Then Tori started to move her feet, and then her other arm. After a few more minutes, Tori's eyes slowly opened. Tori looked groggy and confused.

Andre hit the intercom and prayed that Tori had suffered no permanent brain damage.

"Tori, it's me Andre, you're in the hospital. Lie still, you're safe."

Tori weakly nodded her head, seeming to understand.

Andre knew the first thing that Tori needed to hear.

"Tori, I'm not sure if you understand. But you need to hear me." Andre said over the intercom.

Tori closed her eyes and the opened them. She then nodded.

"Jade wasn't leaving you. Natalie Hart is moving to New York. Jade was going to sublet the apartment for you and her."

Andre worried that Tori wouldn't understand, but her eyes seemed to open wider. A look of surprise slowly formed on her face.

Tori opened her mouth as if trying to speak. After seeming to have some difficulty she eventually spoke in a tone only slightly louder than a whisper.

"Where's Jade?"

**Things are looking up finally. But Jade and Tori will have to work at fixing things.**


	14. Learning to crawl

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 14 – Learning to crawl**

**No One's POV**

"Where's Jade?"

Andre rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he needed to reassure Tori that Jade was not planning to leave her, but wasn't sure about updating Tori on Jade's condition.

He looked to the door, and wondered if instead he should get a the doctor to let them know Tori was awake.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked again, her voice slightly more strong.

Tori must have sensed something was off by the pensive look on Andre's face, so with a bit more determination she asked again more of her strength.

"Where's Jade?" She said, at a voice almost up to normal speaking tones.

"She's OK, she's resting" he quickly blurted out.

Tori knew something was wrong. She knew Andre well enough, to know when he was being evasive.

"Something's wrong? Isn't it?" She said quietly but with determination. She began to worry.

"I better get a doctor." Andre said.

"Andre tell me! What's wrong with Jade?" A very worried Tori said with almost a shout, using every ounce of her strength.

Andre desperately tried to think of what to say.

"She's under sedation in her hospital room. She's fine?" He said nervously, hoping not to upset Tori.

The look of worry on Tori's face greatly intensified.

"What happened to my Jade?" Tori said almost shouting. The act of nearly shouting, looked like a tremendous effort on Tori's part.

Andre had to tell now. He couldn't hide it anymore.

"Tori, she loves you. As I said, she wasn't leaving you. When she found out you tried to kill yourself, and you were holding things back for her she had a small nervous breakdown. She just didn't handle it well. She seemed to blame herself. Not to mention she has a cracked rib, courtesy of your sister."

Tori's eyes opened as wide as they could be.

"What!" She said with a very animated whisper, her reserves of strength depleted.

"Before you tried to kill yourself, you had left a message for Trina saying Jade was leaving you. At the hospital, Jade was already coming unglued she was attacked by your very enraged sister. Trina quickly made very short work of Jade, cracking one of her ribs in the process. Jade had a mental breakdown at that point and has been under sedation ever since."

Tori quickly started to cry. "Oh god!" she said weakly. She horrible about the pain she caused Jade.

Andre stood up and in a very animated fashion tried to reassure her.

"She's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. We all figured out what led to this situation, and we all will help you and Jade get back on track. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Just rest and you should be able to see Jade in the morning."

Tori, still upset nodded and decided to trust Andre.

"Look, I think a doctor needs to check you. I'll get one."

Andre went out to the nurse's station, to inform them that Tori was awake and speaking. The nurse on duty, said she would contact the doctor immediately.

He then ran to the conference room, which they had set up as their unofficial waiting area.

"Tori's awake and speaking. I think she's going to be ok." Andre said as she excitedly dashed into the room.

Robbie, Cat, Mandy and Beck all stood up and let out a cheer.

"She seems OK?" Beck asked.

Andre nodded. "Yeah, I told her right away that Jade wasn't leaving her. She understood me. She then asked were Jade was."

"What did you tell her?" Mandy said with suspicion.

Andre flushed red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, she just got it out of me. "

"Is she upset?" Cat asked.

Andre nodded.

"I thought we were going to tell her that later. Not right away." Robbie said.

Beck grunted in annoyance and took Mandy's hand. "Let's see how Tori's doing."

"I'll go let Lori know and see Jade if she's awake. " Cat said heading out the door.

"I'll call Tori's parents." Robbie said pulling out his pear phone.

Cat hurried down the hallway to the other side of the hospital, where Jade's room was.

A few minutes later she quietly entered Jade's room.

It was a normal looking hospital room. It had two beds; one was occupied by Jade and the other empty. It was mostly dark except for the twinkle of the city lights and a small lamp in the corner. Sitting in a chair next to that lamp was Lori, and she was reading a magazine.

She looked up as Cat walked up to her.

"Any news?" she said expectantly.

Cat nodded with a smile. "Andre said that she woke up. He told her Jade wasn't leaving her, and she understood. Unfortunately he told her about Jade's condition. She got a bit upset."

Lori made a low growling noise, sounding like she was very displeased. Cat couldn't help thinking that Jade made almost the same sound she was unhappy about something.

"I'm very happy she's awake, but I wish Andre had waited with the news of Jade's condition. She doesn't need that stress." Lori said.

Cat looked at the darkened part of the room, where she could dimly make out the figure of Jade sleeping in the bed.

"How's Jade?"

"She's still sleeping."

Lori got up from her chair. "Could you please stay with Jade? I'm going to go check on Tori, and call my wife with the good news."

"Kay Kay" Cat said plopping into the chair.

Jade slept quietly for a while as Cat watched her, but soon started to have a nightmare.

Jade found herself back in the car, outside Ryder Daniels house again. That night she followed Tori, and found out he was blackmailing her for sex. That night she wanted to put a stop to it right away. Jade knew that if she burst in, Ryder would have the advantage. He could have had her arrested for breaking and entering. He even could have shot her, if he possessed a firearm.

So like in the dream she simply sat and waited. But this time, she started to hear screams coming from Ryder's house. It was Tori.

One after another, bloodcurdling screams of terror came from Ryder's house.

"Help me Jade! Please help me! He's going to kill me!"

Jade tried to move her hands, but her they were stuck to the steering wheel. She tried to get out of the seat, but was stuck to it. Trying to move her feet, they were stuck to the floor.

"Jade, where are you? Jade I need you!" the desperate voice of Tori cried.

As Jade struggled to free herself, she saw someone walk by the car. Jade looked to see that it was actually a double of her. This copy of Jade was walking down the sidewalk with a film camera, shooting footage. Jade watched with horror as her double walked by Ryder's house, seeming to not be able to hear the ear piercing screams coming from it. Jade watched, as her double walk by the house and just kept going, eventually disappearing in the dark.

Jade began to panic as the screams got louder and louder. The cries for help became more desperate and panic stricken.

Across the room Cat noticed that Jade seemed to be tossing and turning as if in a nightmare. She quickly went to the Goth's bedside.

The harder Jade in her dream tried to move, the more stuck she became. As she tried to move, the screams increased in volume until they were deafening. She could hear Tori being murdered and could do nothing about it. Jade desperately wanted to help her lover, but was helpless.

Abruptly Tori was silenced in mid scream.

"Jade please help me, I need your…"

With a start, Jade woke up, sat up in bed and screamed in terror.

The Goths eyes were wide open with terror, her hands trembling.

"Oh god she's dead, she's dead, she's dead." Jade said bursting into tears.

Cat jumped on the bed and held Jade.

"Jade, Jade, Jade. You're having a nightmare." The red haired girl said reassuringly, to the frightened Goth.

Jade just sat there for a second, shaking like a leaf.

"Sh..Sh..Sh..It's Ok Jade." Cat said putting her arms around Jade.

Jade just put her head on cat's shoulder and cried.

"It's my fault! I should have protected her. I failed. I killed her. I killed her." The still somewhat disorientated Goth said between uncontrollable sobs.

"No Jade, Tori's OK. She's alright, she woke up a short time ago" Cat said quickly in an attempt to sooth Jades shattered nerves.

At this point Mandy arrived in the room noting that Jade was awake and upset.

"What wrong sis?" Said Mandy as she hurried to the bedside.

"She had a nightmare. I think it involved Tori getting hurt. She's very upset." Cat said as rubbed Jade's back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Cat, why don't you get a nurse. I think Jade may need something to help her calm down and sleep."

"Kay Kay" Cat said as she let go of Jade and got off the bed.

Mandy took Cat's place, and wrapped her arms around her step sister.

"It's ok Jade, Tori is ok. I just spoke with her. She's going to be fine."

Jade continued to sob and remained quite upset.

A few moments later a nurse entered. She was holding a small tray.

"She woke up from a night mare, she's very upset." Mandy told the nurse.

The nurse pulled a syringe from the tray. "The doctor said that she may need something to help her sleep."

The nurse prepared the syringe prepared to inject Jade. "Miss West, This will help you relax and sleep."

"It's ok, Jade you need to rest. Tori is ok. I swear to god. She's very tired and has gone back to sleep. You can see her in the morning."

Jade nodded and let the nurse inject her. Soon Jade started to calm down and quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Tori awoke in a bed. Last she remembered she was in the chamber but now she was in bed in a hospital room. She felt very weak and tired. Not to mention a lingering headache.

She then heard a noise coming from across the room. Looking over she realized the sound was coming from Jade, who was sleeping in the room's other bed.

"Jade" Tori said weakly still having problems talking.

Watching Jade for a moment, Tori realized Jade was moaning and violently tossing in bed.

"She's having a nightmare." Tori quickly thought.

"I need to wake her up." Tori said to herself.

She tried to call out Jade's name again but her voice was too weak to wake her up.

Desperate to wake Jade up, Tori started to get out of bed. Her muscles ached and she just didn't have much strength. She got out of bed slowly, but when she tried to walk her legs gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Oww" Tori said quietly as she hit the cold tiled floor. She tried to get back up but was having problems doing it.

Jade's bed was only about 8 feet away, so Tori started to slowly crawl across the floor. She could have hit the nurse call button, but it simply never occurred to her. Her mind was solely focused on getting to Jade.

Tori very slowly and with some difficulty crawled across the floor. The doctor had examined her last night after she awoke. He told her she was doing extremely well. He did say that the carbon monoxide was a shock to her system, and she would remain weak for several days. It would take a few days as well, before the last traces of the gas had been expelled from her system.

Tori using every ounce of her strength, worked her way across the floor. She felt responsible for Jade's condition. Her parents arrived before she had gone back to sleep the previous night. She tried to apologize to them but they told her they understood what happened.

Still Tori felt extremely guilty and embarrassed about the whole thing. After about 2 minutes she managed to crawl up to Jade's bed. She could tell the Goth was in the grips of a full blown nightmare. Jade violently tossed and turned, plus she moaned as if in terrible distress. Tori was very determined to help Jade.

Next to the bed, there was one of those rolling trays that can be moved across the bed so a patient could eat. Putting one hand on the bed and the other on the rolling tray Tori tried to pull herself up.

She was halfway up, when the tray started to roll and then tipped over. The tray hit the ground with a loud crash. Tori landed on the on the tile floor, right next to it.

**A bit of drama and a minor cliffhanger. I hope you like it. As you might have guessed, both Tori and Jade feel responsible and carry a lot of guilt. They will have to work through those issues together.**


	15. First steps

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 15 – First steps**

**No one's pov**

"Dam" Tori cried out in pain as she landed on the floor.

Hearing the loud crash, Jade snapped awake and sat up. She was still a tad groggy from the sedative, but shook it off. Looking to her side she saw to her horror, the tray was tipped over and Tori was lying on the ground next to it. She was in her hospital gown and looked like she was in pain.

Jade though still saddled with a soul crushing amount of guilt and some very frayed nerves, snapped into action. Her protective instincts overrode her other problems. She quickly hopped out of bed and ignored the rush of pain that shot out from her ribcage as she landed on her feet.

"What happened Tori?" Jade said as sat down next to Tori and helped her up to a sitting position.

Tori looked up at Jade. "You were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up. I crawled to your bed and tried to pull myself up." She said weakly.

Jade suddenly felt even worse, to find out Tori had to crawl to help her. But in a sudden unexpected rush of emotion Jade just wrapped her arms around Tori and pulled her into a very tight hug.

"I thought I lost you." Jade said as the first of the tears started to come from her eyes. Jade ignored the fact, that having Tori pressed up against her caused her great pain due to her cracked rib.

"I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you were leaving me. I couldn't live without you. I love you so much."

"No, I should be apologizing for hurting you. You tried to tell me, you lost your contract. I was working too much. I was never around. This is my entire fault. You're the love of my life and I hurt you!" Jade said as her tears turned from a trickle to a stream. She was feeling the full onslaught of her guilt, now.

"I hurt you, I should have protected you. I..I..I…" Jade found herself unable to speak anymore, as her feelings of guilt overwhelmed her. Jade sobbed uncontrollably into Tori's shoulder.

Tori herself felt her guilt overwhelming her. She had hurt Jade. The woman who was supposed to be her soulmate.

"Are you two alright?" said Beck as he came in the door.

"My god what happened?" Said Mandy, as she saw the tray tipped over and the two girls sobbing uncontrollably in each others arm.

Neither girl answered, as they both continued to hold each other and cry.

"Come on; let's get them on the bed." Beck said to Mandy.

Andre came in about a second later. His face registered surprise as he noticed the women on the floor.

"Help me please Andre? Grab a hold of Tori." Beck requested. Beck grabbed a hold of Jade while Andre helped Tori off the floor. Mandy grabbed the tray and set it up right.

Tori seemed snap out of it first, wiping away some tears with one had as she took Jade's hand with the other.

"I woke up and Found jade was having a nightmare." Tori said in a soft voice.

She took a breath as if she was already tired out. "I couldn't call out loud enough to wake her so I crawled over and tried to wake her up. I tipped over the tray and fell to the floor."

"Are you ok Tori?" Andre asked.

"I'm kind of wiped already, but I think I'll be ok." She said quietly as she seemed pretty exhausted.

"How are you Babe" Beck said putting a hand on Jade's shoulder.

Jade poked her side where her ribs were taped up and grimaced in pain. She then quietly nodded.

It was then, Cat, Robbie, Lisa, Lori and Mrs. Vega all entered the room.

They all sensed that something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" Lisa asked.

Beck nodded. "Tori woke up and saw Jade was having a nightmare. She crawled over to Jades' bed to wake her, but knocked over the tray here. She's very tired but seems ok."

Lori went over and examined her daughter.

"How is your rib feeling dear" Lori said to Jade.

"It hurts"

"Trina apologized to me, she's very sorry."

"She was only defending Tori's honor. Besides, I can't say I didn't deserve it in some fashion." Jade said lowering her head.

At this point, Beck spoke up. "Tori and Jade we have all come to talk to you about the situation here."

"Like an intervention of some kind?" Jade said.

"Yes"

Beck half expected Jade to roll her eyes or make some rude comment. Instead she just nodded and squeezed Tori's hand.

"Just so we're on the same page, we need to fill you in on what happened after you had your little breakdown." Beck continued.

Both Jade and Tori glanced at each other for a moment, but said nothing.

"We were all worried, upset and stressed out. After the Doctors took Jade away, we started to take sides and began to turn on each other. But Cat kind of scolded all of us. So we all piled into a conference room and tried to work out exactly what happened and what lead up to this. It turns out that between all of us, we were able to determine what lead up to this."

Beck then detailed, what the group had determined happened that lead to Tori's attempted suicide and Jades subsequent meltdown. Tori and Jade quietly listened. Nodding to confirm various points. They both seemed to agree with Becks account.

"To put it simply, communication broke down between you two. The result was, that you both hurt each other very badly. Not intentionally of course."

Beck stepped back and Lori then took over.

"Now, we want to all help you two get back on track. But I do need to say, that you both are probably feeling tons of guilt and remorse. You're not going to be able to put this behind you,by just saying I'm sorry. This will take some time to repair your damaged relationship. You two have some stuff to work through." Lori said.

She raised a finger in the air as if to make a point. "I'm reminded of something my grandfather told me once. He said the words "I love you" were just words. Like the phrases, This end up, or hold the mayo. But they do have a lot of implied meaning. But my grandfather would say. The words I love you don't mean really anything. The real I love you is everything you do, say and feel between the times you say I love you. I think you two kind of forgot that."

Both girls nodded in agreement.

"First of all, Tori please don't scare us like that again. You can call anyone in this room at any time ,if you need help."

Tori looked very ashamed. "I'm sorry" She said quietly.

"Jade, I should have been more direct when I realized it. But you were turning into a workaholic, much like your father. You need to remember what's important. That lady next to you, is more important to any film."

"I'm sorry Tori." Jade said lowering her head.

"Now we all had a discussion as to how to help. We came up with some ideas. Jade you have a double major, Film and acting. If you drop the 2nd major of acting and reduce it to a minor, I will pay for you to go back to school at a later date to get that 2nd major."

Jade didn't even hesitate. "Sounds good."

Lori then asked. "How much time do you need to finish your contest film?"

Jade appeared to think for a moment. "A weeks work, maybe a week and a half"

Lori nodded. "Beck who has a minor in film, has volunteered for no credit and no pay, to assist you in the completion of your film. He said he could do some of the grunt work. To your specifications of course. That way, you can complete your film for the contest and not overwork herself."

"I'll take that offer, thanks Beck." Jade said.

"Tori your mother and father think you and possibly Jade should see some counseling to help work through this. You can do it individually or together, which ever you like. We can arrange payment for sessions."

Both Jade and Tori nodded in agreement.

Lori smiled at this point. "Now the two of you have hardly spent any quality time together in many months. So we have decided to send you two on vacation, over thanksgiving break in a few weeks. Tori, your mother has already spoken to your boss at the coffee bean and arranged time off. He told her you were suffering from exhaustion. You will both take off 3 days from school and make it a whole week."

Both girls smiled. "We could go…" Jade started to say before her mother cut her off.

"Jade, we've already picked out your trip and have begun the arrangements. We decided to take this one out of your hands. To save you the stress, we will be arranging and paying for everything. There is one proviso, however. There will be NO songwriting and No scriptwriting or filmmaking of any kind on this trip. Don't make us confiscate your laptops. Fun and relaxation with each other only. Do you both undertand?" Lori said being a bit sterner on the last sentence."

"Yes" Both Tori and Jade said in unison.

"I'd tell you where you were going. But, to make it seem a bit more spontaneous and mysterious, we will not tell you your destination until you get to the airport. Pack clothes for weather that will be in the 50's and 60's. Not too warm, not to cold. It's a fun place; you both will certainly enjoy yourselves."

Jade looked as if she was going to protest for a moment but, just said "Thank you all."

"Yes, thank you." Tori said.

At that point, the group chatted with Tori and Jade. After about 10 minutes a doctor came and examined Tori.

After the exam he said to the assembled group.

"She's recovering very well. She's still very weak. We will keep her one more day just for observation."

He then examined Jade, and spoke to her and her mother.

"Jade, you can go home today. I'm discharging you. Though you need to relax for a few days, and obviously work out your issues with your girlfriend. You need to be careful about you rib. It will hurt for a while. I'll write a prescription for the pain. It will take several weeks to heal fully. "

Jade looked to Tori. "I don't want to leave you Tori."

"It's Ok. All I'm going to do is sleep. Go home baby, and rest. You can pick me up tomorrow. We can talk then in private." Tori said, looking very run down.

An hour later Jade was dressed and ready to leave the hospital. Her mom and Lisa were going to drive her home. Everyone else was going home as Tori was exhausted after the mornings events.

"Can I talk to her alone for a second?" Jade asked everyone in the room as she moved to the side of Tori's bed.

They all nodded and slowly filed out leaving Jade alone with Tori, who was now back in her bed.

Jade quietly stood there for a second, with an expression indicating she was in emotional turmoil. Tori thought Jade looked like someone who was about to blow up.

No longer able to control her anger as well as her guilt, Jade slapped Tori on the face.

Tears began to flow from Jade's face. "Don't ever scare me like that again Tori Vega! I thought you died on me! How..How..How..could you ever think I would leave you?" Jade said in a very angry tone of voice.

Tori just sat there shocked, as Jades various emotions came pouring out in an incontrollable torrent.

"I know I've been a rotten girlfriend, and I will make it up to you. But you need to remember I love you and I can't ever loose you. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Jade said as her emotions seemed to wildly swing, from anger to deep remorse.

Jade sat on the bed and seemed to break down again. Tori just put her arms around the Goth, and pulled her into a hug.

With tears in her eyes, Tori rubbed circles on Jade's back. "I feel terrible for hurting you. I won't ever scare you again. I promise, we will be together forever." Tori wasn't exactly sure why she said the last bit, but she meant with her all her heart.

Jade sobbed for another minute or more before somewhat composing herself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Jade said wiping away tears.

"No, just go home and rest. I'm going to sleep, probably the rest of the day. "

Jade nodded. "I'm sorry I slapped you. I'm still very broken up inside and don't quite have full control of my emotions. I love you."

Tori took Jade's hand and squeezed it. "That makes two of us. I love you."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jade said as she left.

Beck came in a second later. "We were all going to go, so you can rest. Did you need anything else before we all left?"

"No" Tori said shaking her head. "I'm real tired. All I want to do is sleep."

Beck walked up to Tori, and gave her kiss on the forehead. "Just remember you can call any of us day or night if you need anything."

Tori smiled. "Will do. Thanks Beck."

As Beck started to leave, he said. "You do know Jade will probably keep you on a very short leash for a very long time. Almost losing you, really scared her. I hope that doesn't cause problems."

Tori made a half smile. "I'm fine with that, because I'm going to be keeping her on an even shorter one."

"Good for you. Get well and enjoy the vacation we'e all planning for you. See you later Tori"

"I will" She said to the Canadian, as he left the room.

Tori took a moment to reflect on her feelings. She felt so guilty and very remorseful. Only now, was she realizing how badly she hurt Jade. As much so or even more than she was, Tori thought. But, Tori was determined to make it better between the two.

Tori laid down at this point, where sleep quickly claimed her.

**Tori and Jade have taken their first steps on the road to repairing their damaged relationship. On top of that all their friends and family are helping them out. Not to mention sending them on a vacation to points unknown. I thought it would be more fun if they didn't know until the last second where they were going. **

**It's a fun place, trust me.**


	16. Coming home

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 16 – Coming home.**

**No ones POV.**

During the car ride home, Jade just sat in the back seat and starred out the window. She said almost nothing. The expression on her face was sad and depressed. Lori and Lisa both decided to let her be.

Near the end of the car ride Lisa spoke up.

"Jade, when you were hospitalized we took the liberty of taking your keys, and moving your car back home."

"Thank you." Jade said quietly, not averting her gaze out the window.

Lisa and Lori looked at each other nervously as they got nearer to Jades apartment. They were worried about leaving Jade alone.

"Are you going to be ok Jade?" Lori asked, her voice betraying her nervousness.

"No" she said bluntly.

"Do you want to stay at home with us till tomorrow? Your old bed is always available."

"No thank you."

"Tori's going to be fine Jade." Lisa said, trying to reassure her.

"She almost wasn't" Jade said, letting an edge creep into her voice.

Lori pulled over to he curb, then turned to face Jade.

"Look Jade, I know you feel terrible but I won't take you home if you're not ok. We're both worried."

Jade turned her attention to her mother, speaking softly at first but her voice got angrier as she continued to talk. "You can take me home. All I'm going to do is rest and try to figure out how in the hell, did I not see my girlfriend was so fucking unhappy. Not to mention that fact, that my overworking made her so unhappy in the first place."

Jade closed her eyes for a moment and appeared to try to calm herself.

"I just need to be alone for a while. I can barely control my fucked up emotions right now, and I just need time to digest this. Then, I have to figure out how to possibly make this up to Tori."

Lori nodded and resumed driving. A few minutes later they were pulling up in front her apartment building.

As Jade got out of the car, she asked her mother. "How do I ever make this up to Tori?"

"Just love her." That's all you need to do.

Jade nodded. "Thanks" She said as she walked towards the building.

Jade unlocked the door and entered her apartment. Closing the door behind her she leaned against the back of it and slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

Once again her emotions ran amuck, as she burst into tears.

"I failed you" Jade whimpered between sobs.

Jade sat there on the floor and cried for probably 10 minutes, before she managed to put herself back together.

"I have to be strong for Tori." She said as she got off the floor. Jade knew it would be hard to be strong, but she had to. Her emotions were all over the place; swinging around like a weather vane in a tornado.

Jade moved to the couch and sat down. For a long time she didn't do anything but just sit there. She searched back in her mind, to try and think off all the signs she missed. Signs that her mate was unhappy.

The logical part of her mind told her, that Tori didn't help things by not speaking to her about it.

Looking back she recognized a few times where she should have questioned things, but didn't.

"I should rest." Jade said remembering that's what Tori told her to do. She was still tired and emotionally worn out, so Jade decided to take a nap.

After the nap, Jade did her best to relax. Though she eyed her laptop several times, she resisted the temptation to do some work. Instead she watched "The scissoring" and ordered out for some pizza.

As the evening went on, Jade got a number of calls checking on her. Cat (twice), Beck, Mandy, Lori, Andre even Robbie called at one point.

They all called just to see how she was doing. Jades response was usually "Just trying to relax."

After the 5th call she started to get annoyed.

She called Tori a couple of times, but each time she was sleeping. Eventually Jade settled on sending her a text before she went to bed.

_To Tori: Tired, going to bed for night, sweet dreams. We will make it thought this. I love you._

Jade woke up the next morning, having slept so-so. She woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare about losing Tori. It didn't help that Tori wasn't there next to her.

She showered, dressed and quickly headed to the hospital. As far as Jade was concerned, the sooner Tori was home the better. She felt emotionally a bit more stable than than the previous day but her nerves were still raw.

Jade arrived at the hospital and met Tori's parents in the lobby.

"How are you feeling today Jade?" Asked Mrs. Vega as they headed to the elevators.

"A bit better. I tried to relax yesterday. I didn't do any work."

"That's good Jade." Said Mr. Vega.

"Nothing planned for today. No work, just rest and spend time at home with Tori." Jade said as the elevator arrived.

A few minutes later the trio walked into Tori's room. She was sitting in bed watching TV.

"Hi sweetie" Tori said with a smile as Jade came up to her.

Without saying a word, Jade gave Tori as short but sweet kiss.

"I love you." Jade said after the kiss.

Tori cupped Jades left cheek with her hand. "I love you too"

Before they could discharge Tori, the doctor made a final check. He said she was doing very well, but would be very tired for a few days. But otherwise, she was recovering nicely.

By the time they got the paperwork filled out it was almost 11:30, before Jade got Tori into the car.

"Its about lunch time, do you and Jade want to come to lunch with us?" Said Mrs. Vega as Tori got in the car.

"I'll have to take a rain check mom. I'm a bit tired still. Thanks anyway mom." Tori said.

Mr & Mrs Vega gave their daughter a kiss before Jade started to drive Tori home.

Like she was yesterday, Jade noticed that Tori was quiet and spent most the car ride home looking out the window.

After about 10 minutes Jade broke the silence.

"I never should have slapped you yesterday. No matter how angry I was. That was totally out of line. I'm so sorry Tori. Please forgive me." Jade said sounding very remorseful.

Tori looked at Jade and took her hand.

"I understand Jade. You had been through a lot and you weren't quite yourself. You had a mini nervous breakdown. I forgive you."

"Thank you. I won't do that again"

"I know you won't"

They arrived at home a few minutes later. There was a look of relief on Tori's face as she walked in the door.

"Do you want me to make you some lunch Tori? If you want to sit down, I'll make you something." Jade said walking into the kitchen.

Tori came up in the kitchen behind Jade. She then pressed herself up against Jade's back while wrapping her arms around Jade.

"What I'd like is to do, is to take a nap with your body pressed up against mine." Tori said softly in Jade's ear.

Jade turned around and smiled. "Your wish is my command."

Tori led Jade into the bedroom, where they both stripped down to their underwear then got into bed. Tori made sure to get on the side of Jade which didn't have the cracked rib.

"How is it feeling?" Said Tori, as she ever so gently ran her fingers across the area of Jade's chest which had been hurt.

Jade looked down at her side. "It hurts."

"I'm so sorry." Tori then placed a gentle kiss on the site of her cracked rib. Jade then pulled Tori into her arms, and pulled the Latina tightly against her.

For a moment Jade basked in the warmth coming off Tori's body. It was one of her most favorite things about sleeping with Tori. Just feeing the wonderful warmth from her.

"Penny for your thoughts." Jade said, as she tightened the embrace she had on the Latina ever so slightly.

"Don't knock yourself too hard Jade. I made mistakes too. I kept things from you that I shouldn't."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" she said in a tone that was more curious than angry or annoyed. Part of Jade wanted to be angry at Tori for holding things back, but she ignored that part and understood that they both made mistakes.

"Do you remember the day of your mom's wedding. I suggested a romantic weekend at a bed and breakfast."

Jade thought for a moment. "I think so, yeah. I had some film thing going on."

"You asked me if I had a deposit down. I told you No. That was a lie. I had actually planned the whole weekend already." Tori said, a look of shame on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Jade said feeling slightly hurt.

"You had your movie stuff to shoot and I didn't want to bring the moment down any further." Tori said quietly.

"Please don't lie to me anymore. We need to be honest with each other." Jade said in a soft but firm voice.

"I'm sorry Jade."

"The thing is that I put my work ahead of us. You sort of took my lead. I never should done that. It bothers me most that I didn't see you were so unhappy. That really disturbs me."

"Don't feel too bad Jade, you just got caught up in your work. It's ok" Tori said trying to be reassuring.

"No Tori, it's not ok."

Jade closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Tori just a bit more.

Jade opened her eyes as a look of worry came to her face.

"You're my soul mate, I'm supposed to know when you're in pain. This time I didn't see that I was causing you pain. I'm having real problems getting past that. I'm so sorry Tori."

"No one's perfect Jade. I screwed up too. It's important that we reopen the channels of communication. Like now, we're just lying in bed together talking. I like this."

"I like it too."

"I still consider you my soulmate, nothing will ever change that."

"That means a lot to me.' Jade said.

"I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to close my eyes and sleep. Thanks for napping with me. I love you Jade."

"I love you Tori."

Tori closed her eyes and within seconds had drifted off to sleep. Jade clung tight to Tori, not wanting to be anywhere else.

Jade knew they had started their road to recovery and felt good about it. Putting things back on track was Jades first priority at the moment. Everything else would be secondary.

Jade thought for a moment. She then concluded that everything else should always be secondary. Because Jade knew the sleeping Latina in her arms, was the most important thing in the world to her

Jade then closed her eyes and soon after joined her girlfriend in sleep.

**Tori and Jade are making a bit more progress. They are also accepting the fact that both of them are at fault**.


	17. Recovering

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 17 – Recovering.**

**Tori's POV**

Jade and I had gone to bed around 12:30 in the afternoon. I love falling asleep in Jade's arms, which is what I did today. I felt a growing confidence as I succumbed to sleep that Jade and I were going to work though this. I even hoped our bond would grow stronger.

Waking up alone I looked at the clock. It was 5:57. I had slept the entire afternoon. I heard a noise that sounded like a plate come from the other room. I got up, put on a bathrobe and walked into the living room. I could immediately smell the spicy smell of enchiladas.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Jade said with a smirk from the kitchen.

"Dinner smells good." I said as I entered the kitchen.

It appeared that dinner was nearly finished.

"I'll heat the refried beans." I said as I grabbed the can.

"Drop that can Vega." Jade snapped.

I looked at her with surprise and placed the can on the table.

"I'm making you dinner. So sit your beautiful ass down on the couch and let me finish."

From the determined look on Jade's face, I realized that arguing with her was pointless. After a moment of me standing there in the kitchen, she pointed to the couch.

"Sit" She ordered.

I walked to the couch and watched TV until dinner was ready. Jade said nothing more and simply concentrated on finishing dinner.

Most of the time, we eat dinner while sitting on the couch. Our plates sit on the coffee table in front of the couch. We don't use our dining room table very often.

Jade walked up with a plate and a soda, which she placed down in front of me. A moment later she got hers.

"Thanks for making dinner. I would have helped." I said as I ate a forkful of Spanish rice.

"I know you would have helped but I didn't want your help. You need to relax and you also need to be spoiled as well. I'm going to see that both of those things happen." Jade said as she cut off piece of her enchilada and ate it.

"How long did you sleep?" I asked.

"Hmm…about 2 hours. I got up and spoke with Beck on the phone. We were working out details, on how he's going to help me finish my movie."

"That's good."

"How are you feeling Tori?"

"Feeling a bit run down. My nap helped."

"Doctor said you were lucky as there appears to be no permanent damage or other effects."

Tori shook her head somewhat sadly. "Yeah."

Tori then sighed. "I'm sorry I put you through that. If I thought you were doing something wrong I should have simply confronted you." Tori said as her voice trailed off.

"There was a lot of things you should have confronted me about." Jade said.

Tori nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of eating, Jade asked. "So where do you think we're being exiled to?"

"Obviously not the beach." Tori said.

"Unless it's a real cold one."

"Just as long as were exiled together. I think the time will do us good."

"Anyplace with a bar and a bathtubs alright" Jade sang out softly.

"Song lyric?" Tori said with a raised eyebrow.

"50 games of solitaire by Concrete Blonde"

"I'm sure it will be fine." I said

"They will pick out a fun place."

"So you're intending on spoiling me?" I said changing the subject

Jade smiled. "Yes"

"Good, just as long as you don't mind me spoiling you."

Jade laughed. "What. Are we going to make this a competition?"

I leaned over and kissed her. "Than we both win."

My weakness gradually faded over the next couple of days. During that time, I just relaxed and did a bit of songwriting. Jade started to return to her normal self. Though we both knew we had a lot do work through.

Jade and Beck started to work on finishing her film. With Beck's help Jade was able to finish it in 5 days. She happily sent the completed project off to the judges. Jade told me that she wouldn't know until late January.

Jade and I decided to seek counseling together. Our therapist was a woman in her 40's named Dr. Holmes. She seemed friendly and attentive.

We had a lot to work out. Both of us.

Our first session came a week after my attempt. We spent most of it, just explaining what led us up to my attempt. After we told our story, the doctor paused for a moment before she started to speak.

"I'm glad you decided to see counseling together as you're problems are intertwined. You both seem to be on the right path so far. You said you've had several discussions already about the issues that lead to this. That's very good. I have a few specific questions at this point." Dr. Holmes said.

"Shoot." Jade said.

"Jade, what exactly went through your mind when you turned the corner and saw Tori being wheeled down the driveway on a stretcher?"

Jade closed her eyes for a moment and almost grimaced in pain. Opening her eyes she began to speak slowly.

"I was so desperate to get to Tori, I could barely think straight. I ran around the corner and the first detail I remember noticing was Tori's green t shirt. Then I noticed her skin which was bluish grey in color. She looked unresponsive and they were trying to give her oxygen."

Jade stopped speaking for a moment appearing to be overcome with emotion. I put my arm around Jade to help her.

"I thought she was dead." Jade said in a rather sad voice.

"I said NO and sank to my knees, sobbing. My whole world seemed to be coming apart all at once. I had been oblivious to all the problems that Tori was going through, so this pretty much blindsided me. I blamed myself for her death. Even though I had little idea what was really going on, I blamed myself."

"That was the catalyst for your subsequent breakdown. It was a tragic situation and I'm sorry you experienced it. But you can learn from this."

For the rest of the session the doctor helped Jade come to terms with her guilt. One of the things she told Jade was.

"It happens to everyone at one point or another in their life and that is, you chose to believe what you wanted to believe. You wished to believe your relationship with Tori was a healthy one. So you ignored anything that threatened your belief. We all fall victim to it. It's all too easy. My husband's uncle ignored the fact that his son looked more like his best friend, than he did. He got really mad when it was pointed out to him and he insisted that his son was his son until the day he died. So you want the relationship to be healthy. That's good. You need to remember that a healthy relationship needs work."

"So I'm not alone in falling victim to that then." Jade said taking the advice to heart.

"Not by a long shot." Dr. Holmes. Said.

In the next session the guns were turned on me, so to speak.

I spoke at length about my not telling Jade about my feelings of unhappiness. I told her many of the reasons why. I couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on Jades face as she spoke of it.

Dr. Holmes addressed me. "Tori. You were afraid of alienating Jade so you kept quiet. You also wanted to support her film career. Holding things back is never healthy, even if you're doing for what you think. It's all about communication."

I felt very bad that I was not forthcoming with Jade. But her and I are trying to learn from this and we both feel that we are.

Jade made a point to spend a lot of time with me. She did try to spoil me. Cooking me several dinners and giving me several gifts. I did the same. For the first time in a long time, I started to feel like we were a couple again.

Eventually 3 weeks past and we started to get ready for our trip. We packed clothes for the range of temperatures they told us; 50's and 60's. I bought a new bikini for myself and some other fun things from Victoria's secret, all for the trip. I suspect Jade did the same.

So the morning of the 24th came and we were both packed and excited to go on our mysterious vacation. I tried several times to get Cat to spill the beans, but she said nothing.

We were told we would be picked up at 12 noon to go to the airport. Sure enough at 12 noon Lisa and Lori arrived.

"Ready for your little adventure?" Lisa said as we started to load our stuff in the car.

"So can you tell us where we are going?" Jade asked as she put her suitcase in the car.

"Not until you're at the airport." Lori said.

Jade and I piled in the car and held hands in the back seat, as we drove. I was nervous and excited. Jade looked much the same way. The fact is that we had no idea where we were vacationing, made it even more exciting.

"Come on tell us something." I said as it was killing me that we didn't know.

"Sorry, No can do." Lisa said.

30 minutes later we were parking at LAX. I was getting progressively more giddy and excited. Jade just kept looking at me like I was a crazy person. She was excited but not bursting at the seems excited like I was.

Finally we arrived at the ticket counter. There was a good amount of people in line. The whole airport seemed quite busy.

"Now can you tell us?" I said, no longer able to contain my excitement.

Lori pulled out an envelope from her purse.

"Everyone, all your friends and family, either helped plan or pay for this trip. Cat, Andre, Robbie, Trina, Etc… They all send their love. Don't worry about paying anyone back. We all want you to both have a good time and to bond with each other again. Of course you do remember the one rule." Lori said.

Jade nodded. "No scriptwriting, no film making and no songwriting."

"We got it" Said Tori.

"Ill give you the honors Lisa." Lori said handing her the envelope.

"Well we wanted to send you someplace fun. Lots of fun." Lisa said as she opened the envelope.

"Well you're both 21 now so we decided to send you to.."

Lisa let it hang for a moment for dramatic effect.

"Las Vegas"

**This probably isn't my best chapter. I wasn't totally happy with it. I had a tad of writers block, but the chapter got me to where I wanted to go. The group is sending Tori and Jade to Las Vegas. **


	18. Viva Las Vegas

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 18 – Viva Las Vegas**

**Authors note: The hotel they are staying at "The Vdara" is real, and many pictures of it and its rooms can be found at their website www . Vdara. com ****It happens to be a very nice place. Many other places mentioned are real as well. In one or two cases I will be making stuff up.**

**No Ones Pov**

"Las Vegas, Nevada?" Said Tori with amazement, as a huge smile came to her face.

"No Tori, she meant Las Vegas, Iowa. What do you think she meant?" Said Jade, in a somewhat snarky tone of voice.

"Jade, behave" Said Lori quickly.

"Sorry" Jade said, sounding like she only half meant it.

"Get your boarding passes and we'll walk you to the security area. Your flight leaves in 45 minutes." Lisa said.

Tori and Jade quickly got in line and got their boarding passes for the flight. A few minutes later they were all walking towards the security checkpoint.

"So where are we staying?" Ask Tori.

Lisa and Lori both smiled.

"To maintain the spontaneous nature of the trip, we're not telling you. All you need to do is get on the plane and go to Las Vegas. You will find out what you need to know at the airport there. Someone will meet you." Lori said.

Jade looked for a moment as if she didn't believe her stepmother, but smiled and said "Thank you."

A few moments later Jade and Tori arrived at the gate.

"Your return flight is on Sunday so you have a whole week to enjoy yourself. Lots of shows, restaurants, gambling and shopping." Lori said.

"Be sure to have lots of yummy sex." Lisa said causing Jade to turn beet red.

"Um…Ahh.." Jade started to stutter before Tori cut in.

"We will have a wonderful time. Thank you both for everything."

Tori then took Jade's hand and led her to the security checkpoint.

"You turn such a cute shade of red when you're embarrassed." Tori said with a smile, as they went through the metal detector. "Stellar idea though. I may not even let you out of the room." Tori said in a rather seductive way.

Jade just made a quiet smile and took Tori's hand again.

45 minutes later, the pair was on a Jet headed towards Las Vegas and the mysterious vacation that had been planned for them.

The flight went uneventfully with the exception of one conversation.

Tori looked to Jade, who was reading a well worn copy of H.P Lovecraft. "Jade?"

"Yes" She said looking up from her book.

"I've been thinking about losing the record deal. I can't simply assume, another will come along. I'm minoring in acting, but those jobs don't always come along. I was thinking of taking some education classes."

Jade thought for a moment. "Mean like, be a music teacher?"

"It would be nice to have something to fall back on. I still want to be a pop star, but sometimes it pays to be practical."

Jade nodded. "Not too bad an idea."

"I'm glad you like the idea."

After an hour's flight, the plane touched down in Las Vegas.

"I hope were staying someplace nice?" Tori said as they exited the plane.

"It will be. I'm sure." Jade said confidently.

As the girls exited the security area, they spotted a well-dressed man in his 30's holding a sign. It said "West/Vega"

As they walked up to him, he smiled and said "Are you Jade and Tori?"

"The one and only!" Jade said, as if was supposed to be very impressive.

"Hello, I'm Mitch, I'll be driving you to your hotel. We can go downstairs get your luggage and get moving. Just follow me."

He directed them to the baggage claim were after a few minutes of waiting, they got their luggage.

After they got their luggage, Mitch led them out a door to where a long stretch black limousine was waiting.

"Looks like were going in style." Jade said looking a bit impressed.

"I'll load your luggage ladies; you can make yourself comfortable in the car." He said as he opened the car door for them."

The girls got in the limo, where Jade immediately went to the small bar and made both of them martinis. Handing a glass to Tori, Jade proposed a toast.

"To us."

Tori happily clinked her glass to Jade's as the car started to move.

As they headed away from the air port Mitch's lowered the privacy screen.

"Welcome Ladies, to Las Vegas. I'll be taking you to your hotel. I will also be taking you back on Sunday. Now I've been informed, you have not been told where you are staying yet."

"No" Said Tori.

"Well you will be staying at the Vdara hotel. It's a relatively new, all suite hotel in the City Center development. It is on the strip. You may not have heard of it, but it is a very nice hotel. The hotel itself, does not have a casino meaning it's a bit more quiet. I hope you both brought Jackets. It's been around 60 degrees all week. Though it's not hot, there still is plenty to do. Maroon 5 is playing at the MGM Grand Thursday and The Who is playing at Ceasars Palace on Saturday."

"We may be seeing some concerts" Jade said looking impressed.

"Just see your concierge, he or she can hook you up with tickets, passes to clubs, all kinds of stuff. We should be arriving at the hotel in about 15 minutes so just relax."

Tori inched closer to Jade on the seat and put her arms around Jade. "I know just how to relax then." The Latina said with a smile.

With that, Tori moved and rather seductively slid her lips across Jades. The Goth responded by slowly starting to kiss back. Within seconds their tongues were wrestling for domination. After a long, several minute struggle Jade won, much to her and Tori's satisfaction.

A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of the Vdara hotel. It was a glass and steel building which had a curve to it. Across the courtyard was it's sister, the similar looking Aria Hotel.

As they got out of the car, Tori smiled and handed Mitch a nice 20 dollar tip.

"Thank you. Here's my card, just call me on Saturday to let me know when you need to be picked up on Sunday. One more thing. I was told to tell you ladies, that there is a package waiting for you at the concierge desk.

The girls headed inside the lobby. It was not too huge, curving around to the right. In front of them was the main desk. To their left was the concierge desk. They also noticed a faint but calming smell, of some kind of incense. It all looked very nice.

The stopped at the desk and picked up the package which was left for them.

Opening up the bulky package, they found a note.

_Tori and Jade,_

_By now you've arrived at your hotel. I stayed here about a year and a half ago, when I was attending a conference and found this place to be top notch. Enclosed, are what you need for the trip. In the blue envelope, should be 2300 dollars for you two to spend. We all took up a collection and that is what we raised. Lisa and I are paying for your hotel bill, so don't worry about that. Feel free to use room service as you like. The Hotel has a very nice beauty salon. I've taken the liberty of putting a 200 dollar credit on your account, for the salon. Spend more there if you like. _

_We didn't want to plan out your whole trip but we did get some tickets for you. Tonight you're seeing "The Blue Man group" at the Monte Carlo Casino, next door. Tickets are in the red envelope. Thursday night, you both have tickets to see the "The Beatles, Love" at the Mirage down the street. Tickets are in the red envelope. I've seen them both and they are fantastic shows. In the green envelope, is a several day pass for "The Duce" Bus line which runs up and down the strip. It goes down to Fremont street and back. It will save you tons of walking. Included are also brochures for local attractions and a small book on how to gamble. _

_As the old saying goes._

_"Eat, Drink & Be Merry" _

_Love Lori and Lisa._

"Looks like they thought of everything." Jade noted

"Money is all here." Tori said, as she examined the contents of the blue envelope.

"This is too much." Jade said, feeling a bit of guilt for all that they've been given.

"They all want us to be happy." Tori said as a single tear ran down her face.

"Then let's be happy." Jade said wiping away the single tear.

"Good let's see our room." Tori said as they headed to the desk

They checked in at the desk, were told they were staying in the 2 story penthouse suite.

Tori and Jade looked at each other, wondering just what this penthouse suite looked like.

A few minutes later, they were entering their room which was on the top floor of the rather tall building.

The lower part of the room had a half bath, a full kitchen with, stove, fridge, and microwave. A washer/dryer was in a closet. Beyond the kitchen/dining area, was a small living room with a 42 inch flat screen TV. Heading up some stairs just past the kitchen was the upper level. From the window they could see the mountains. The room looked very sophisticated and elegant.

On the upper level was a queen size bed, a full bathroom and a small desk. Plus another 42 inch TV, facing the bed.

"This is nicer than our apartment." Tori said as she plopped down on the bed.

Jade was standing at the window, taking in the majestic view of the snow capped mountains off in the distance. "Look at those mountains." Jade said in awe.

Suddenly Jade heard Tori chime out in a playful tone. "Why don't you check out these mountains?"

Jade turned her head to see Tori was lying on the bed, wearing nothing but a smile. Her two breasts pointing up like the mountains Jade had been admiring.

"My two favorite peaks." Jade said with a smirk as she advanced on the bed.

"Care to do a bit of mountain climbing?" Tori said with a giggle.

"That and maybe a bit of splunking." Jade responded in low husky voice.

After a few hours of fun in bed, Jade and Tori decided to get something to eat before the performance of the Blue Man group started.

Jade picked for dinner, a Mexican Restaurant attached to the Monte Carlo Casino called Diablos Cantina. Though very close to the theatre, Tori was sure Jade picked it, because of the 15 foot tall scantily clad devil woman, complete with pitchfork, standing on the roof.

The two then had a nice dinner and saw the Blue man group. They both loved the show. The problems of the last few weeks and months seemed to slowly wash away.

"That was a great show." Jade remarked.

"I loved it but when one of those guys stares at you it's a little creepy." Tori said as they emerged on the street.

They paused for a moment to try and decide what to do next. Tori stood looking around. Next door was the New York, New York Casino. Across the street was a bunch of shops, one with a huge coke bottle in front of it.

"Oh..My..God." Jade suddenly said, as she looked over a brochure she pulled out.

"What?"

"We need to see this, NOW!" Jade barked, as she grabbed Tori's wrist and pulled her down the street.

"Uh..Jade..What are we seeing?"

"It's near The Planet Hollywood Casino. It's called, "Eli Roth's Goretorium. It's brand new. It's a year round haunted house. Someone in my film class said it was great. The place is supposed to be a haunted hotel. But here's the best part. Through the end of the month they have a special area dedicated to "The Scissoring". I have to see it NOW." Jade said in an almost giddy fashion.

Tori knew she was going through this, regardless if she wanted to or not. With Jade's obsession with that movie, it would be probably several times she would end up going through it.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the Goretorium. Jade looked like a child on Christmas Morning about to open presents. She could barely contain her excitement. Tori smiled weakly, knowing she was going to be subjected to the city's newest interactive gore-filled haunted house.

"The things I do for Love." Tori said as they entered.

As promised, it was a very interactive haunted house. Depicting a hotel once owned by devil worshipers who would sacrafice guests. Actors played parts and menaced the patrons, there was a kitchen filled with human body parts that were being prepared as food, it was intense and scary. Jade loved every last second of it. Tori spent most of the time with her face buried in Jade's arm.

A short while later, the pair exited the attraction. Jade was grinning ear to ear. Tori looked kind of green, and was clinging to her girlfriend as if her life depended on it.

"That was so cool. It was like I was being chased by the killer in The Scissoring. My God I love it." Jade said bursting with happiness.

"You're going to make me see that again, aren't you?" Tori said, having been scared half out of her wits.

Jade just grinned evilly and pulled Tori towards the gift shop. They hit the gift shop, where Jade immediately went to portion dedicated to The Scissoring. She then gleefully started to fill a shopping bag.

"This is so great! A Scissoring Onesie, for babies. I have to have this." Jade said rather excitedly.

"A Onesie?" Tori said with a raised eyebrow.

Jade just ignored that comment and shoved the onesie in the bag

"Scissoring measuring cups. I need to have a set of those." Said Jade putting them in her shopping bag.

Tori knew it was pointless to even try to stop Jade's shopping rampage and just looked at some shot glasses. Jade just kept stuffing her bag, with Scissoring related merchandise.

"You bought one of everything didn't you?" Tori said to Jade, eyeing her bulging shopping bag the Goth was holding.

"No" Jade said defensively. "I bought two of a couple of things."

Tori just shook her head.

As the cashier was ringing up Jades Scissoring bounty, she asked the cashier. "They were out of scissoring pillow cases, are you going to have anymore come in soon?"

"I'm sorry, but the exhibit is closing soon, so what we have is what we have. It's been very popular. Even the wedding package we offer is selling well," said the female clerk, as she rung up the price. Tori couldn't help but notice that Jade had just purchased $285 dollars in scissoring related merchandise. She didn't even bother to protest.

Jade's jaw dropped open. "Wedding package?" She said as she handed the clerk the money.

"We have wedding packages, Vampire wedding, zombie wedding. But while we had the special scissoring exhibit, we had a Scissoring wedding package." Said the clerk handing Jade a pamphlet.

They exited the gift shop and sat down. Jade poured over the pamphlet with intense scrutiny. Where she carefully read every word, about the Scissoring wedding package. Her face light up as she read it.

"They have a scissoring wedding cake; it has red frosting and is shaped like a scissors." Jade said, is if it was the greatest invention since the wheel."

Tori glanced at her claddagh ring she always wore, as a smile crept to her face.

"You get married by someone dressed like Tawny, the killer from the scissoring. The Ceremony takes placed in a replica of the house from the scissoring. Oh my god this is so cool. It's my dream wedding." Jade practically squealed with Joy in a manor similar to Cat.

Had Jade looked up at Tori, she would have noticed that Tori now had a rather enigmatic smile. There was an almost dreamlike quality to her gaze as the Latina starred at the Goth.

"Ok, let's do it." Tori said softly after taking another glance at her ring.

Jade heard Tori speak, but was too focused on the details of the wedding described in the pamphlet to understand what the Latina said.

"What?" Jade said looking up from the pamphlet.

"Let's do it?" Tori said as her smile widened.

Still a bit clueless, Jade looked at Tori with confusion.

"What do you mean Vega? Do what?"

Tori's smile widened just a bit more, as she answered Jade.

"Get Married."

**I love Cliffhangers. A bit of a surprise I'm sure it was. But a happy surprise. I hoped you liked it.**

**Eli Roth's Goretorium is very real. They do not have a Scissoring Exhibit, however. Diablo's Cantina is real and has excellent food. Blue Man Group is a very good show. **

**I skipped the smut in this chapter, but don't fret, there will be some coming up.**


	19. The blood splattered brides

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever.**

**Chapter 19 – The blood splattered brides.**

**No One's POV**

"Get Married."

Jade's eyes suddenly opened wide, as her jaw dropped. Though no sound came out if it, her mouth remained open. Jade just sat there, staring at Tori with a rather surprised expression on her face.

After about 15 seconds of being blankly stared at by Jade, Tori started to become uncomfortable. The smile started to fade off of Tori's face, as she began to worry if she had made a mistake.

The sight of Tori starting to become uncomfortable, snapped Jade out of her mental paralysis.

"You want to get married?" Jade said somewhat uncertainly.

The smile gradually returned to Tori's face as she nodded.

"Yes"

"You mean like now?" Jade asked with an expression that Tori couldn't quite read.

"Now, Yes."

Jade looked down at the pamphlet in her hand and back to Tori. "Just because the scissoring exhibit is ending and I said it was my dream wedding? I didn't mean to imply that we.."

Tori cut off Jade with a speech, she had mentally prepared. At the same time she put her hand on Jade's leg.

"I did it because I'm in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known that, since we first started going out. Jade, you're the love of my life and I don't want to be with anyone else. The main reason for my suicide attempt, was that I thought I wouldn't be able to spend my life with you. That's all I want to do. You once promised me we would be together forever, well I want to start forever now. Call me selfish but I want to make love to my wife tonight and wake up with my wife tomorrow and every other day after that. I hope you feel the same way." Tori started to get choked up as she said but she managed to get her little speech out. She hoped Jade wouldn't think it stupid.

Before Jade could react Tori said one more thing. "So Jade will you marry me?"

In the instant before Jade answered, Tori died a thousand deaths waiting, not knowing how Jade would answer.

"YES!" Jade blurted out happily as she dropped the pamphlet and pulled Tori in for a kiss. The pair kissed for a few blissful moments before Jade broke the kiss.

"I do feel the same way." Jade said as she started to tear up.

"I do have a little confession to make, however."

"And what might that be?" Jade with a strange look on her face.

"The second your stepmother Lisa said we were going to Las Vegas, I decided that I was going to ask you to get married. I had every intention before I even got on the plane, to bring you back as my wife. When you found they had a scissoring themed wedding, I just moved up my plan a bit. I was going to ask you tomorrow."

"You little sneak." Jade said with a smirk.

"Guilty." Tori said with a smile.

"I never stood a chance didn't I?" Jade said while looking at Tori with mock annoyance.

"None what so ever." Said Tori feeling rather pleased with herself.

Suddenly Jade thought of something. "We need rings. I'm not sure if they have rings?" She said somewhat nervously.

"Way ahead of you. Here in the Planet Hollywood there is the Miracle Mile shops which has a Jewelry store. So we can get a nice wedding ring for you."

Once again Jade looked confused. "You need a wedding Ring too you know."

Tori held up her right hand and pointed to her claddagh ring. "You gave this ring to me on the day we graduated from high school. It's my most prized possession, as it symbolizes your love for me. That day I you gave it to me, looked up claddagh rings. I learned that they also are used as wedding rings when worn on the left hand. I already knew I was going to spend my life with you. So I decided then and there, that the ring you gave me would eventually be my wedding ring. I was just waiting for the day, when I could move it from my right to left hands."

Tori paused and cupped Jade's cheek with her right hand. A single tear slowly tracked its way down the Latina's tanned cheek. "Don't you see, I've been wearing my wedding ring for two and half years already."

Another tear fell down Tori's cheek. "It may sound silly, but in my heart I already considered myself married to you. That I why I was so broken up, when thought you were leaving me."

Jade was speechless. Never in her life did she hear something more touching. Her heart just exploded with Joy. Jade suddenly found herself wanting to be married right away. The feelings she had for Tori just swept her away.

"I don't even know what to say." Jade said tearfully. "You're so wonderful Tori. I love you."

Tori stood up and took Jade's hand. "Come on future Mrs. Vega, let's get you a wedding ring."

Jade smirked as she got up. "Of course, future Mrs. West."

The two walked to the nearby miracle mile shops and found a jewelry store. After several minutes of looking Jade picked a claddagh ring almost identical to the one she had gotten for Tori. It was just over $100 dollars.

"You could have bought a nicer ring Jade. I wouldn't have minded." Tori remarked.

"I want one that looks like yours." Jade said with a look of confidence.

As they walked back to the Goretorium, Jade slipped her fingers in Tori's hand.

"So what is it going to be, you take my name, I take your name, or do we do some combination of the two?" Jade asked.

"How about Vega-West?" Tori suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

A few minutes later, they were at the main desk for the Goretorium. An older man who looked kind of like an aging hippy, was sitting at the desk. He was wearing Jeans and a Harley Davidson T Shirt.

"Hello, we would like to get married?" Jade said with a smile.

"Far out" the man said with a smile. "I assume you are interested in one of our packages. Let me guess, you want the Vampire package?"

With a look of giddy anticipation, Jade quickly said. "No, we would like the scissoring package."

The man nodded. "A popular one, only a few days left before we switch to our new Nightmare on elm street package. But as luck would have it, we can get you in right away."

Jade smiled and looked at Tori. "Ready Vega?"

"For a very long time." Tori said with a look of deep longing in her eyes.

"We want the whole package" Jade said to the man.

"Just you two, no friends?" He asked.

"We can get you a witness, she'll be dressed like "Megan" from the movie."

"Isn't Megan the pretty one, the one that gets killed first?"

"That's it?" Jade said.

"Sound good, well go for the whole deal." Tori remarked.

"Each of us would like to say something to the other, before the vows." Jade said.

"That's fine. Well let's get you two married. I'll have my two assistants to take you two in back and get into your wedding gowns. They will then explain what happens next."

The man who introduced himself as Tom, took the girls back to separate rooms. In each case a woman came to help them with their wedding gown.

The gowns looked very similar, to the one Jade wore to Hollywood Art's once before. But these ones had much more blood on them. In each case there was a fake scissor attached to the gown to make it appear, very realistically, that the wearer had been stabbed with a pair of scissors.

As Tori got her gown on she looked at herself in the mirror, that was in the corner of the dressing room. The gown was white with lots of lace, looking very old fashioned. Of course it was completely covered in blood and had a pair of scissors sticking out of the gut.

Tori just laughed and shook her head. To add more a real touch, her assistant put on some fake blood on her neck and face.

"How do I look?" Tori asked Brenda the girl assisting her.

"You look like you're dead?"

"I hope that's good?"

"In a wedding normally, that would be a solid no. In this particular case it's perfect."

Tori just chuckled. "What happens next?"

"Well, the ceremony takes place in an exact duplicate of the room, where the climax of the scissoring took place. You will be married by one of our people who will be dressed exactly like Tawny the killer from the scissoring. The whole ceremony will be taped for you future enjoyment."

Tori nodded.

Brenda handed Tori a bloodstained bouquet of dead flowers. "This is your bouquet. Now we have to prepare your entrance."

"Entrance?" Tori said wondering what she was getting into.

"You will be brought in the room in a body bag. Don't worry, it has air holes." Brenda said pulling out the very real looking bag.

"A body bag, Jade will be so pleased." Quipped Tori

"I take it you're girlfriend likes the movie and you don't" Brenda asked as she unzipped the body bag.

"It's her favorite movie of all time. She's obsessed with it. It scares the crap out of me every time she makes me watch it."

"To do this for her, you must really love her. Not sure if I would do something like this for my boyfriend." Brenda remarked.

"I love her very much. I marry that girl in a pit of garbage, if it meant I'd be spending my life with her."

Brenda smiled. "Well, we're almost ready. We will carry you in, Take a picture or two of you in the body bag, Pull you out, perform the ceremony, then take some more pictures. We will have some cake and refreshments afterward."

"OK. I'm ready."

Brenda opened a door and two men wearing paramedic costumes, wheeled in a gurney. Brenda then directed Tori to slip in the body bag. Oddly the body bag didn't bother her; she was starting to get nervous about the fact that she was finally marrying Jade.

In the body bag she felt herself being raised up and placed on the gurney. She felt the gurney move and after about 30 seconds she heard what sounded like the theme from the movie The Scissoring.

A second later she felt the gurney stop. A woman's voice called out.

"I see the first victim has arrived. You may unzip her."

To play the part, Tori kept her eyes closed as the body bag was unzipped. She heard a few clicks of a camera and after a few seconds opened her eyes.

One of the paramedics who was standing by the gurney, helped her out of the body bag. He then helped her off the gurney and rolled it away.

Tori looked around to see herself, in a room that looked exactly like the room where the climax of the scissoring took place. The house in the movie was an old Victorian mansion, so the room had that look to it. The wall paper was blood red. Dusty antique furniture sat around the room. The room was lit by candles and had a very spooky gothic vibe to it.

At one end of the room in front of a fireplace, was a small platform. Standing on the platform was a girl who looked like a dead ringer for Tawny, the killer from the scissoring. She was holding a huge bloodstained pair of scissors.

"Bring in the second victim" The woman said aloud.

A second later two men dressed as paramedics brought in another gurney, with a body bag on it. The form in it was still. Tori felt and odd stab of fear knowing Jade was in the body bag.

One of the men unzipped the bag, while a second one took some pictures. Jade was in the bag, here eyes closed, half her face covered in fake blood. Tori felt a second stab of fear, because with Jade's normally pale skin she looked extremely dead. It appeared like she had a pair of scissors sticking out of her chest about where her heart was. Her bridal gown was the same as Tori's but seemed to have even more blood on it.

"The things I do for love." Muttered Tori to herself.

A second later Jade's eyes snapped open, and a smirk came to her face.

One of the paramedics helped her out of the bag and off the gurney. He then rolled it away. A moment later a second woman came in the room. She was dressed like Megan from the scissoring. She was covered in blood, and a pair of fake scissors was sticking out of her neck.

Tori guessed that was the witness.

Tori looked to Jade. Even though Jade looked quite dead, Tori couldn't help but think she was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. Her heart skipped a beat knowing she was finally going to marry Jade.

Jade looked at her with a huge smile and a sparkle in her eye. Tori thought Jade looked happy; in fact she looked almost ecstatic. She walked up and took Tori's hand. Strangely it felt warmer than normal.

They walked up to the woman on the platform. The girl dressed as Megan stood to the side.

"On this rather gruesome and bloody occasion, we are gathered here to unite in marriage Jade West and Tori Vega. Before we start with the vows each of you want to say something to each other. " Said "Tawny"

She nodded to Jade.

Jade for a moment appeared to be nervous, but it passed when she looked into Tori's eyes. At the same moment all nervousness Tori had been feeling, evaporated. The feeling of love each felt from the other, made them sure they wanted to do this.

"Tori, I think you are the most wonderful, kind, sexy and beautiful woman in the world. Even though you and are as opposite as night and day, I can't think of any other person who is a better fit for me. Just as day can't exist without night, I cannot exist without you. I love you Tori Vega, with all my heart."

At this point both Tori and Jade started to become emotional, tears starting to flow down both of their faces.

Tori began to speak at this point.

"Jade, I've always considered you my dark angel. In these last few years you've been my companion, my friend, my lover, my girlfriend. Now you are going to become my wife, which makes me happier than you can imagine. You are truly my soul-mate. I love you Jade West with all my heart.

"Onto the vows." Tawny said

"Do you Jade West promise to love, honor and cherish Tori Vega until death? Promising not to stab her to death with a pair of scissors, until at least you have grown tired of her."

Jade smirked. "I do"

"Do you Tori Vega, promise to love, honor and cherish Jade West until death? Promising not to stab her to death with a pair of scissors, until at least you have grown tired of her."

Tori smiled and laughed. "I do"

"The Rings." Said Tawny.

Tori pulled her ring off her right hand and handed it to Jade.

"Jade, put the ring on Tori's finger and say with this ring I be wed."

Jade smiled and slipped the ring on her finger making sure the heart pointed to her wrist.

"With this ring I be wed." Jade said softly.

"Tori, place the ring on Jade's hand and say with this ring I be wed."

Tori who had been holding the ring, slipped it on Jade's finger.

"With this ring, I be wed."

Tawny smiled and held up her pair of scissors.

"By the power vested in me by this pair of scissors and the state of Nevada I pronounce you Wife and Wife.

Tori and Jade didn't need a prompt to kiss. Jade stepped forward and leaned in to kiss her bride. The pair gently pressed their lips together, for a gentle, tender and as both would later describe it a magical kiss. Each was overjoyed, to be kissing their wife for the very first time.

Breaking from their kiss Tori smiled. "Hello Mrs. Vega-West"

Jade smiled even wider. "Why hello to you Mrs. Vega-West"

**The wedding was a bit cheesy but our couple is now officially married. But that's what Las Vegas weddings are supposed to be about.**


	20. All that matters

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 20 – All that matters.**

**No One's POV**

Immediately following the ceremony the brides posed for several pictures. Several in police tape outlines similar to crime scene photos. Then they shared some scissor shaped cake and Champaign.

After they were done, they emerged onto the street into the crisp chilly evening air. The strip was lit up and still full of bustling activity.

"Oh my god, were married. Can you believe it Jade?" Said a very giddy Tori as they walked down the sidewalk.

Jade appeared to be more reserved, but had a genuine smile and a look of deep contentment on her face.

"I believe you Vega. I was there, remember?"

Tori smiled as she thought of something. "Now your Jade Vega-West, I can call you Vega now."

"But you won't." Jade said as if it were a certainty, as a smirk came to her face.

Tori frowned. "Why? It would be cute."

"It will make your wife unhappy and you don't want that. An unhappy girlfriend is bad, an unhappy wife is much worse. Am I making myself clear, love of my life?" Jade said with an odd chill to her voice.

Tori's frown deepened, as she made a mental note to never refer to Jade as Vega.

Noting Tori's frown, Jade leaned in and kissed Tori on the lips very tenderly. That cheered the Latina back up very quickly.

"What do we do now? Go out and celebrate?" Tori said back to full perky status.

Jade held up her shopping bags, full of scissoring related merchandise. "In any case we need to take this back to our room. I say we go out and really celebrate tomorrow. How about we have a nice drink at the bar in our hotel and then go up to our room and." A rather devious smile came to Jades lips. "Consummate our marriage. "

An equally devious smile came to Tori's lips. "You mean, fuck each other's brains out."

"That too." Answered Jade.

The pair made it back to the hotel where they stopped at the small but sophisticated bar in the lobby. Tori ordered a cosmopolitan and Jade ordered a whisky sour.

They sat down to drink, but each quickly found that they didn't really feel like sitting around a bar where there was a bed waiting upstairs for them.

"Let's finish these and get upstairs." Jade said with a smirk.

"I don't feel like just sitting around anymore, either." Tori replied

They quickly finished their drinks and went up to their room.

"Shouldn't one of us carry the other across the threshold?" Remarked Tori in jest, as Jade opened the door.

Jade smirked and dropped her shopping bags.

"You asked for it Vega."

With that, Jade scooped up the surprised Latina and carried her across the threshold.

Tori's eyes practically bugged out. "What have you been working out on the side or something?" Tori said with astonishment, as Jade put her back down.

Jade just smiled in response, as she went to retrieve her shopping bags.

"Please call room service and have a bottle of champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries sent up. " Jade said as she took her bags upstairs.

A few minutes later, Tori came up the stairs to see Jade putting her shopping booty in the closet.

"Should be here in about 10-15 minutes." Tori said.

"That's good" Jade said as she walked up to Tori.

"Time to get ready for bed then. I bought something special for this trip." Tori said with a sensual looking smile.

Jade ran a single finger up her neck from her collarbone to her chin. It was a soft slow touch that sent shivers through her wife's body. "So did I"

"Tell you what. I'll go downstairs and use the half bath to freshen up and get ready, while I wait for room service. Then you can get ready for me upstairs." Tori said her voice almost purring.

"Sounds like plan, lover" Jade said as she walked into the bathroom.

Tori quickly gathered the things she would need and headed downstairs. She went into the half bat, washed up and reapplied some makeup. She wanted to look perfect for Jade, on their first married night together. As the minutes passed she could feel a growing sense of anticipation inside her. Jade, the woman she loved more than life itself, less than 2 hours ago had become her wife. Just the thought of that, made Tori insanely happy. The thought of what Jade was getting ready for her upstairs, drove the Latina wild.

After Tori got herself ready, she slipped into her latest purchase from Victoria's secret. It was a blue lace appliqué satin slip with kimono. Just as she finished the last touch, which was a small spritz of Channel #5 there was knock on the door.

Tori quickly slipped into her ancient turquoise terrycloth bathrobe and walked to the door. Opening it,she saw a man in his 20's with a cart. On the cart was what she had ordered.

"You requested Room Service Miss?" He said in a polite tone of voice.

"Yes, please just roll the cart inside."

The man rolled the cart inside and looked to Tori. "Is there anything else you need? I can open the bottle if you like."

Tori smiled, then handed the man a 20 dollar bill. "No thank you. I got it from here."

The man smiled and tilted his head. "You have a good evening. Just call us if you require anything else."

"Thank you very much." Tori said to the man as he left. After she shut the door, Tori examined the contents of the cart.

There was a chilled bottle of champagne on ice, 2 glasses, 2 napkins, and a platter of chocolate covered strawberries. All of this was on a tray sitting on top of the cart.

Tori removed her bathrobe and tossed it across a chair.

"Perfect" She said.

As Tori rolled up the cart to the stairs, she noticed the lights had been dimmed up stairs. Soft music floated down the stairs. Tori recognized it, it was an old song, very old but beautiful, sad and slow.

Tori grabbed the tray and started to slowly walk up the stairs.

"Lover man, Billie Holiday, 1945" Said Tori as she made it half way up.

Surprisingly Jade didn't answer. Jade always tried to stump Tori with old songs. Tori, being a music major, rarely was stumped. Tori actually like Billie Holiday. Granted the types of music they sang were as different as night and day, But Tori loved hearing that woman's outstanding voice, regardless.

She arrived at the top of the stairs. The area was dark, except for the glow of the city lights that came in through the windows. She glanced to the bed, but no one was there. She set the tray down on a table and looked to her left. Jade was standing, looking out the window. Even in the dim light Tori could tell the Goth was wearing a black lace garter slip.

Tori sensed something was slightly off. Jade was standing at the window, with her back to her. She seemed to be holding her hands in front of her. Her form was stiff, not relaxed.

Tori slowly walked over to Jade, who's gazed was fixed firmly out the window. The view faced away from the strip, but they could see the brightly lit Rio and Palms Casinos off in the distance.

"Is something wrong, Sweetie?" Tori asked with a noticeable level of concern in her voice.

Her gaze was still firmly fixed on the lights outside. A single tear slowly worked its way down her cheek. It was then Tori noticed that Jade had her hands together, in front of her. Her hands were trembling.

Tori put her hands on Jades, to stop them from trembling.

"Please tell me what's wrong. Aren't you happy?" Tori asked, fearing that Jade was having buyer's remorse.

Jade remained silent for a second, as her gaze remained locked on the distant city lights. But a moment later, Jade turned to Tori as a second Tear fell down her face.

Tori noted that the expression on Jade's face was a strange mixture of Happiness and anguish.

"This is the happiest day of my life. "Her voice squeaked out.

Tori waited to speak, sensing that Jade had more to say.

"But when I thought of how close I came to losing you, my hands started to shake and tremble. I can't stop. You're so wonderful, beautiful, kind, loving. You're everything I want, everything I need. I love you so much. You're the only one I ever let through my defenses. But I still feel undeserving of you. I neglected you and drove you to…" Jade started to really choke up at this point, tears started to pour down her face. Tori just let the Goth talk, not letting go of Jades cold trembling hands.

"And yet you still love me. You still wanted to be with me. On top of that, less than 2 hours ago, you married me. I was just standing here when it all hit me. I'm sorry Tori. You've made me so happy. How can I ever.."

Tori put a singer finger over Jade's lips, to silence her.

"Sh." She said softly.

Tori quickly collected her thoughts. She began to speak softly and tenderly. "You deserve me and I deserve you. Jade, we both screwed up. You're human, I'm human. We all make mistakes. When I see you tonight, I don't see mistakes. I see this wonderful, raven haired, pale skinned Goth beauty that I love more than anything. I'm in Love with you, all of you. The good and the bad. It's all part of wonderful you. You love me, despite my faults and I love you despite your faults. I'm your wife now. I'm never going to leave you. I want to be everything to you, your friend, lover, mother to our children, the whole works. I want you to be those things to me. I love you Jade, don't ever forget that. "

Tori then pulled Jade into a hug, pressing the Goth tightly against her.

"I love you Tori." Whispered Jade into Tori's ear.

"I love you too." Tori responded in her most reassuring voice she could muster.

"Just hold me for a bit, I'll be fine Tori." Jade said quietly.

Tori happily obliged, and kept the Goth in her arms for a few minutes. Jade put her head on Tori's shoulder and let go of her fears and anguish. Gradually Tori could feel the tension dissipate from Jades body, as she began to relax. It was the Tori finally released Jade and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment. I was just a feeling a bit overwhelmed." Jade said as she wiped away the last of her tears.

Tori shrugged it off. "Jade, you didn't ruin anything. Were on no time table, we have no schedule to keep. We're spending time together, and that's all that matters. Come on, why don't we sit down and relax for a short bit."

Tori pointed, to the table with the tray on it and the two chairs on either side.

"Have a seat, my guardian angel of death." Tori said pointing to one of the seats.

Tori knew that Jade loved being called that. It never failed to make to make Jade Smile. Jade did just that sat down.

Tori walked over to the bottle of campaign and began work to open it. She paused to look at Jade for a moment. Jade looked stunning in her black lace garter slip. Her make up and hair were done perfectly. Her lips blood red. Her heart skipped a beat just seeing her.

"You look beautiful tonight." Tori said as she popped the cork.

A smirk came to Jade's blood red lips. "And I don't look beautiful other nights?" Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

Tori just smiled and started to pour the Champaign. "I can see you're returning to normal. You'll be referring to me as "that annoying twit" in no time. Then I'll know you're OK."

Tori then handed Jade a glass, and picked up one herself.

"Someone is being sassy tonight." Jade remarked.

Tori smiled again and held up her glass. "Here's to being sassy."

Jade clinked her glass to Tori's. "Here's to being a smartass."

Jade took a long sip. "But you're my beautiful smartass, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tori picked up a strawberry and handed it to Jade. "Here, have one."

Jade took the strawberry and rather seductively took a bite, never taking her eyes off of Tori.

The pair sipped the bubbly and ate strawberries, for a short time. Very little was said however. They mostly just gazed lovingly into each others eyes, anticipating what was going to come next.

"You know where going to have to tell the others, eventually." Remarked Jade, as she drained her 2nd glass of Champaign.

Tori thought for a moment, as a mischievous look came to her face.

"How about we just update our facebook status and see if anyone notices." Tori said, taking a bite of a strawberry.

"And you think this is a good idea, Why?" Jade said, as she poured herself another glass.

"Just to see if anyone is paying attention. We can even post a picture of us, in our bloody best."

Jade chuckled. "I'm going to regret this, but OK Vega. I'm in."

Jade took a long drink from her glass, and went to small desk where her laptop was plugged in. She fired it up and after a minute was logged in.

After a minute of typing, her page had the following notifications.

Change of status for Jade West.

_Jade west has now changed her name to Jade Vega-West_

_Jade Vega-West has changed her relationship status from "In a relationship" To "Married"_

She then sent a confirmation to Tori, that they were indeed married.

"OK Vega, Time for you to update." Jade said as she went to sit back down.

Tori logged into her page, and made the following changed to her account.

Change of Status for Tori Vega.

_Tori Vega has not changed her name to Tori Vega-West_

_Tori Vega has changed her relationship status from "In a relationship" to "Married"_

Tori had one request from Jade.

Jade Vega-West wants to confirm you are married to her Yes/no

Clicking Yes, the final line of her status changes read as follows.

_Tori Vega-West is now married to Jade Vega-West._

Tori then took the flash drive that she had been given with her wedding pictures, and posted one of her In Jade posing happily in their bloody finest.

The caption read.

_The happy and bloody brides._

Tori turned off the computer and with a rather smug expression said. "Now let's see what happens."

Jade smirked, "When the shit hits the fan, I'm going to blame you."

Tori ignored the comment, drained her glass and walked over to Jade.

Wordlessly she extended her hand to the sitting Goth, who took it and got out of the chair.

Tori led Jade a few feet closer to the bed, still saying nothing. Jade could see that Tori's eyes hungered for her. The hunger growing inside Jades soul was no less intense.

Jade initiated the kiss, quickly crashing her lips onto the Latina's warm lips. Taking in deeply the beautiful scent her wife was wearing. Not even waiting to be asked, Tori opened her mouth granting access for Jade's tongue.

As the kiss deepened, their tongues began a sensual dance of domination. It was a familiar one to both of them. A cherished ritual of their particular mating dance. Jade was aggressive and driving but Tori kept up the fight. But suddenly and without warning Tori submitted to her wife. Jade as the kiss deepened even futher, knew perfectly well that next time she might be the one who lost.

Jade broke the kiss, needing to come up for air. Noting the rather pleased expression on Tori's face, she smiled and subjected the Latina to a number of short kisses as she moved her ever closer to the bed.

Though Tori didn't' talk Jade noticed that Tori was humming some melody. As they got to the foot of the bed, Jade pushed Tori onto the bed and eagerly pounced on the prone Latina.

It was then Jade recognized the melody that Tori was humming. "It was "I think I Love you" by the Partridge family.

Looking into Tori's eyes, Jade said with a somewhat amused expression. "The Partridge family, Tori? Really?"

Tori just giggled and switched to humming the melody which sounded a lot like Waterloo by Abba.

Jade just shook her head for a moment and reinitiated the kiss. Immediately Tori began to kiss back, deeply and passionately. Just through the movement of Tori's lips, Jade could feel the full power of Tori's love for her. It felt like a grand ocean. Deeper than imagination and stretching off to the horizon and beyond, seemingly infinite.

As they kissed, time seemed to fade away. The seconds blended into one another, as each let their passion take them.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Jade broke from Tori's lips sat up and said.

"I like the slip and kimono, I'll like them even better when they are on the floor." Jade said with a rather business like expression on her face.

Tori who was still mute sat up. She then slipped out of her slip, letting it fall gently to the floor. Tori then eyed Jade's black garter slip with a look that said., "get that off now."

Tori's silence was not surprising. Generally when she was silent she was more aggressive, jade thought to herself. Jade noted that Tori didn't seem particularly aggressive, just very passionate. Today she was silent but instead letting her body doing all the talking.

Jade got the message loud and clear. "I love you."

Sliding to the edge of the bed, jade quickly removed her little number and dropped it on the floor where it landed on top of Tori's slip.

Jade looked to Tori. who made a "come here" motion with her finger from across the bed. A playful look on the Latinas face appeared, as seemed to coil like a cobra waiting to strike.

"Ooops" Jade thought, realizing that Tori didn't let her true intentions show at first. She was going to be a bit aggressive today, Jade thought.

"Ready for a shot at the title?" Jade retorted as she moved ever closer to Tori.

As soon as Jade moved herself to within a foot of Tori, the Latina struck. Jade with in seconds, found herself pinned to the bed by Tori, who hovered over her.

Tori paused for a moment to crack her neck, as a she looked at Jade with a smile.

Though being very aggressive Tori then spoke softly and tenderly.

"I love you Jadelyn, you're everything to me."

Jade couldn't help but feel moved, by such a heartfelt remark during lovemaking. It just made her love the Latina even more.

"I love you Victoria" She said in return. Jade reserved using Tori's full name for very special occasions.

Tori put one knee between Jade's legs and another next to her right leg, as she readied herself.

Quickly and aggressively, she licked up between Jade's breasts up to the base of her chin. Jade simply giggled in response. Not pausing for a second, she attacked Jades neck.

Jade could feel a series of tingles, as Tori attacked her neck with a series of deep kisses, mixed in with several licks of her tongue. Moving back and forth from side to side, she ravenously devoured Jades flesh.

Jade closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Tori's hair. Jade knew that for some reason that seemed to stimulate Tori more.

Still not talking, Tori made a series of small grunts as she moved briefly to Jade's left shoulder. Planting several kisses, on the tattoo of a shooting star located there.

Tori paused and sat up, taking a few minutes to run her hands across Jades cold pale flesh. Occasionally pausing to place a kiss here and there. Jade enjoyed, the sensation of Toir's slow exploration of her skin.

Turning her attention to Jade's breasts, Tori took two fingers and walked them up the summit of the left breast, taking time to run a single finger in circles around hardening nipple.

She then flicked it with two fingers, causing Jade to yelp in pain. Tori then put her mouth on the hard and now red nipple, pulling it into her mouth with an almost vacuum like hold. With her tongue, she then playfully flicked the nipple for a time. Her hand, playing with its twin.

Jade closed her eyes as Tori kept up her loving work. Slowly she could feel the pressure building up inside her already.

Abruptly Tori switched to the other breast. Kissing every square inch of it as she gradually worked her way to the top. As Tori reached the summit she licked little circles around the rock hard nipple. Tori was spurred to work faster, by a series of low moans coming from Jade.

Tori then moved her way down south, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her stomach. Tori then moved herself between Jade's legs. Planting several more kisses on her legs.

Tori paused as if to think for a moment and looked up at Jade. Tori then smiled with satisfaction seeing Jade's motor was revved up nicely. Her breathing was hard and she seemed to be anxious as if desperately waiting release.

"Mama's Home" Said Tori in a somewhat evil tone of voice as she attacked Jades already dripping mound.

She kissed Jades lips first like she would any other kiss, but very quickly pulled her folds of flesh between her lips as her tongue rand through every nook, cranny and crevice. Jade, seemed to get more anxious and began to fidget and moan. After several minutes Jade felt like she was going to explode. Her eyes were glued shut as her wife drove her out of her mind with pleasure. Wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her sanity.

She realized that Tori would work than pause for a short bit to let her come down slightly, holding off the orgasm as long as possible. A long lick up her clit nearly sent Jade over the edge.

"Please…Tori…" Jade begged her voice quivering.

Sensing her mates need for release, Tori moved and shoved 3 fingers inside Jade keeping her thumb firmly on the nub. Jade almost screamed as the she felt Tori's three fingers thrust inside her.

"Oh…God." Jade moaned, as Tori began thrusting her fingers in and out.

Harder and faster Tori moved. Jade's whole body seemed to be squirming, as a series of low guttural moans came from her mouth.

"Ah..Ah..I'm…Com…." Jade was cut off in mid word by a long moan as her whole body convulsed. Tori pulled out her fingers as they were drenched with Jade's nectar. For several moments Jade seemed to ride out, what appeared to Tori was an earth shattering orgasm.

Tori smugly smiled, carefully licked each one of her fingers, then slipped in and wrapped her arms around Jade. Tori then just watched, as Jade slowly came down. Gradually Jade's breathing slowed and she seemed to calm down.

After several minutes of lying there quietly, Jade finally said.

"God Damm" sounding rather pleased.

"I take you enjoyed yourself?" Tori said already knowing the answer.

Jade just rolled her eyes, and pulled herself in Tori's grip tighter. To Tori, she looked rather drained.

"To answer your obvious question, the answer is fuck yeah I enjoyed myself. You may need to give me a few minutes to recover. Then you're going to get it." Jade said a smirk returning to her face.

Tori smiled. "That's fine, we have no schedules, no time tables. What we do have is each other and that's all that matters."

"I like the way you put that." Jade said, as she gave Tori a quick kiss.

"We're never going to be apart." Tori said softly, as she gently ran her fingers through Jade's hair.

"And that's, all that matters." Answered Jade as she lay there in Tori's arms.

**A bit of a long one and I hope you enjoyed it. Jade had a bit of an emotional moment but they quickly worked their way past that and have begun to enjoy their wedding night.**

**There is one story that I've been waiting to be updated for some time. I suspect the author has abandoned it. I'm half tempted to finish it myself. Just a random thought. **

**Have a good day and please review. **


	21. News travels fast

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 21 – News travels fast.**

**Authors note: Just to be clear this chapter starts on Tuesday morning. The day after Tori and Jade flew to Las Vegas and Got married. This chapter will concentrate on everyone's reaction to the news. Jade and Tori will be in it at the end.**

It was 9:00 when Mandy's alarm clock went off. After one or two swipes with her hand at the buzzing terror, she managed to silence it. Tuesday was her day to sleep in, her first class being at 10:30. Beck got up at 7 having an early class.

As she sat up in bed, she heard Beck's voice coming from the other room.

"He must have come home between classes" she sleepily thought.

She tossed on her bathrobe over t shirt and shorts and wandered into the living room.

Beck was sitting at the computer desk, on the phone. Mandy noticed his voice was stressed.

"No.. ..Cat, they don't hate you." He said to what Mandy presumed was Cat.

"Look..I know they didn't include….No..Cat…please stop crying." He said trying to calm Cat down.

After listening to the phone for a moment he then responded.

"I know you would have driven there. I'm sure they had a reason."

Mandy stood in the living room, trying to figure out what in the heck was going on with Cat and why was she so upset.

"I know Jade pinky sweared to you that you would take a part in hers, but you do need to remember you were 8 years old at the time. Cat please stop crying."

After a second he responded.

"Yes I know, a pinky swear can't be broken." A frustrated Beck said on the phone, as Mandy walked up to him.

"What Gives?" Mouthed Mandy to Beck.

Beck with a look of annoyance, pointed to the computer screen.

On it was Tori Vega's facebook page.

On top, there was the following notifications.

"_Tori Vega has changed her name to Tori Vega-West" _

_Tori Vega-West has changed her relationship status from "In a relationship" To married._

_Tori Vega-West is now married to Jade Vega-West._

Below that was a picture of Jade and Tori, in blood covered wedding dresses with a caption

"The happy and bloody brides"

Both girls looked very happy.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Mandy said out loud.

"Cat, Oh good Robbies home. Talk to him for a bit. I'll call you a little later. We'll work this out. Bye Cat."

"They got married for real?" Mandy said in disbelief.

Beck nodded and with a few clicks of his mouse, was at the page advertising the Scissoring themed wedding.

"Cat just called and told me. That's what they did. Jade and Tori got married last night in Las Vegas. They updated their facebook status last night. Cat saw it this morning and now is a mass of tears. I guess when they were 8 years old Jade Pinky swore with Cat that she would be her maid of Honor when she got married. Cat called me in hysterics. I'm going to kill those two. Leaving us to deal with a sobbing Cat." Beck grumbled.

"I can't believe it. Has anyone called them?" A stunned Mandy said, as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Cat called them and I called them. Both of their phones are turned off." Beck answered.

"Probably sleeping in." Mandy speculated.

"If I know Jade, they had a marathon fuck session and will probably sleep to 4 in the afternoon." Beck remarked casually, as he picked up his book bag off the desk.

"Speaking from experience, are we?" Said Mandy, with a rather jealous look in her eyes.

Quickly changing the subject Beck said. "Look, I have to get to my next class. If Cat calls you try to calm her down. I'll try to think of what to do next. Love you Baby." Beck said giving Mandy a quick kiss.

"Will do" Mandy said as Beck left.

Mandy was thrilled that they were married, but a little disappointed that she was not there. She pulled out her own phone, and called her mom at the Beauty salon she owned.

After 2 rings, Mandy heard her mom answer.

"Hello, Sea Side beauty salon. This is Lisa, how may I help you."

"Mom" Mandy said excitedly. She wondered what her mom's reaction would be.

"What honey. Is something wrong? You sound excited." Lisa said, her voice filling with concern.

"Don't get upset mom, but Jade and Tori got married in Las Vegas last night."

There was dead silence on the other end of the line, for about 5 seconds. Mandy began to think her mom was going to be upset.

But suddenly Mandy heard her mom laughing. In fact, she heard her mom laughing hysterically.

"They really got married?" Lisa said still laughing.

"Yea they did. Last night. It was a special horror themed wedding, from that movie Jade loves so much. The Scissoring. Check out Tori's facebook page. I'm sorry, but why are you laughing so hard mom. Aren't you upset?"

"Are you kidding Mandy, I won?" Lisa exclaimed happily.

"You won what?" A puzzled Mandy asked.

"I said to Lori, that I thought they would get married in Vegas. She said I was nuts. So I placed a bet with her and I won."

"So what did you win?" Mandy asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Well..um..it's sort of personal." Lisa said somewhat embarrassed.

Mandy chuckled. "I get it. Look I have to get in the shower. Beck tried calling them, but both of their phones are turned off."

"OK Honey, I'll talk to you later. Bye Mandy"

"Bye Mom"

Lisa hung up the phone and immediately went to the computer. Sure enough, the facebook page confirmed Jade had married Tori.

Lisa couldn't help but smile. "They will get the 20 years together, Lori and I never had. I'm so happy for them." She thought.

She tried calling Jade and Tori; sure enough both their phones went straight to voicemail.

A minute later she dialed Lori who was at work in her office downtown.. Lori saw from the caller ID it was her wife.

"Hey Honey. What's up?" Lori said as she answered her phone.

"Hi honey, do you remember that bet we made about Jade and Tori?" Lisa said while trying to not burst out laughing.

"Um…Yea…That silly thing. What about it?" Lori said rather puzzled.

"Guess who's going to be wearing a french maids costume and gets to be her wife's submissive for a night. I'll give you a clue. It won't be me." Lori said no longer able to hold her glee.

"WHAT!" Said a rather stunned Lori on the other end.

"That's right darling, your baby got married last night. She is now officially Mrs. Jade Vega-West."

Lori had made the bet with her wife, but never thought Jade would get married like that. She looked to the picture of Jade and Tori on her desk. It was taken about a year ago when they had gone on some picnic. Tori looked happy with her arm around Jade, who had her usual scowl. It would appear to the casual observer that Jade was unhappy in the picture; Lori knew that she was far from the truth.

"That's fantastic" Lori found her self saying "I'm so happy for them."

"I agree. I was thinking, that they will get the 20 years together that we never had." Lisa said with a noticeable tone of sadness to her voice.

"That's right, but we together now and always will be." Lori said in response.

"I tried calling them, but their phones were turned off. No big surprise." Lisa said.

"Where did they get married in Las Vegas?"

"I guess there is some kind of year round haunted house, They have horror themed weddings. Our daughter got married in a scissoring themed wedding."

Lori slapped her forehead. "Good grief."

"Just as long as they are happy, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Look I have a meeting in 10 minutes, and I need to call Tori's parents so I'm going to have call you later."

"Ok Honey, don't forget the french maids costume from the rental store on your way home. I want to see you in it, when I come home." Lisa said in a low husky voice.

"Tonight?" Lori said with dismay.

"Yea baby, tonight? Love you, Bye." Lisa said.

"Bye. " Lori said.

Lori rolled her eyes and silently cursed herself, for being overconfident.

"You just had to be sure, you would win the bet." Lori muttered to herself.

But she thought for a moment and smiled. "Might be kind of fun servicing my mistress, as her personal slave." She thought.

The sight of the picture of Jade and Tori snapped Lori out her reverie. Picking up the phone she dialed the Vega home.

"Hello" Said the voice which was obviously Trina's.

Thought largely past it, Lori still bore a small amount of Anger towards Trina for pummeling Jade the day Tori tried to kill herself. But for now, she ignored it.

"Trina, This is Lori, Jade's mother. I didn't expect you to answer." She said

"I'm doing laundry, I'll be dammed if I pay 2 dollars a load at my apartment. Besides my bras and panties always disappear. I shouldn't have to monitor the machines all the stupid time." The half Latina said with noticeable annoyance.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Trina, are your parents home?"

"No, my dad is working and my mom is grocery shopping. Is there something you need?" Trina said.

Lori chuckled. "Well, I have some news."

"What news. Is something wrong with Tori and Jade's trip?"

"Um…Actually Trina, Tori and Jade got married last night."

"You're fucking kidding?" Trina said in a rather shocked tone of voice.

"No, Tori and Jade are now on their honeymoon. Your sister is now Mrs. Tori Vega-West."

"Oh…Um…I'll have to call my parents and let them know. Did they call you and tell you?" A still stunned Trina, stammered out.

"No, they updated their facebook pages to reflect their status. They got married in a horror themed wedding for the movie "The Scissoring."

"That should make for some real fun wedding photos." Said Trina rather sarcastically.

"Trina, Please tell your parents I'll let call them. I would hope, that Tori and Jade had thought of some kind of party or ceremony here for all their family and friends to attend."

"OK."

"Well I have to call Jades father, and get to a meeting in 5 minutes I have to run."

"Ok, Lori, thanks for letting me know. Goodbye." Trina said

"Goodbye Trina.

As soon as Trina hung up the phone, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she started to talk to herself.

"of all the lesbians on the planet, my sister has to marry the craziest and meanest one of all."

Trina was on one level happy for her sister. She knew Tori was very much in love with Jade. But the recent events darkened her normally low opinion of Jade. She did apologize to Jade for beating the her up but, deep down she really wasn't that sorry about it.

"You better take real good care of my sister Jade, or that little beating you got will seem like nothing in comparison to the beating you will get." Trina muttered in Spanish, as she picked up the phone to dial her mom.

After two rings, Trina's mom answered.

"Trina, I'm in the checkout line at the store, can this wait?" Said, a noticeably annoyed Holly Vega.

"Un..no.. it can't" Trina said.

"Then what is it?"

"Mom, Tori and Jade got married last night."

"Er..ah..MARRIED!" Holly Vega blurted out.

She was fine with Tori and Jade being together. She even expected them to get married but them just doing it without telling anyone irked her. She really wanted her daughter to have a normal church wedding.

"Get this, it was some horror themed wedding. I just pulled up Tori's facebook page. Ugg…Both Jade and Tori are in bloody wedding dresses, and both have scissors sticking out of them."

"Oh God. Davids parents will freak if they see that. Look, I need to pay and get my groceries to the car. I need to call your father."

"Oh Jades mom called, she said she would call back. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Trina, bye."

Holly Vega grunted in displeasure as she paid for her groceries.

As she was wheeling her cart to her car she said to herself.

"Honey, I'm happy for you but we all wanted to see you get married."

It was then Holly realized she missed seeing her daughter getting married, and in the middle of the Von's grocery story parking lot, burst into tears.

She quickly tossed her groceries in the car and tried calling Tori. It went straight to voicemail. She hung up without leaving a message, intending to leave one after she spoke to her husband.

A few seconds later, she was dialing her husband who was at his station house.

"Officer Vega, How can I help you." Said Tori's father as he answered the phone.

"David, its holly." She said tearfully.

Noting his wife was crying, he was immediately very concerned.

"You're crying, what's wrong honey?" He said quickly.

"I missed seeing my daughter getting married." She sobbed.

"What? Who got married?" A very confused David Vega said.

"Tori and Jade got married last night." She said, still crying. "In some horror themed wedding."

Mr. Vega felt very much like his wife. He was happy that Tori and Jade were together. He was also happy, that they were making a very concerted effort, to sort through their problems. But, he was upset that his youngest daughter got married without him seeing it.

"Have you spoken to her?" A now stunned David Vega said.

"I called, but her phone is turned off."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy their married, but I wish I would have gotten a chance to walk my daughter down the aisle." He said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

So with in a half an hour of Cat seeing Tori's facebook page, everyone one knew. Andre and Robbie when the found out, were both happy for the couple. They were a little disappointed that they were not included, however.

When Beck came home from classes about 2 in the afternoon, he found Cat and Mandy talking in the apartment.

"Hey Cat, how are you doing?" Beck said as he came in.

"I didn't get to be in Jade and Tori's wedding." Cat said as she burst into tears.

"Good one Beck. I just got her to stop crying." Mandy said with an annoyed look.

"Sorry. I called, but their phones are still off. I left a message."

"I left a message too, and cat left about 10" Mandy said, putting an arm around the heartbroken Cat.

"Look Cat, I'm sure they will have another wedding for friends and family. I'm sure they will have you in that one." Mandy said reassuringly.

"But that's not the real one. I want to be part of the real one." A sobbing, but stubborn Cat said.

"But they're in Las Vegas" Beck said as she sat on the couch.

"We can go to Las Vegas, and be part of it by celebrating with them afterward." Cat said as if it was the greatest idea she's ever heard.

"Cat, they're on their honeymoon, you can crash a wedding, you can't crash a honeymoon." Beck said, somewhat exasperated.

"Who says you can't?" Said Mandy, with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, Mandy lets go to Las Vegas. They will be there until Sunday." Cat said suddenly perking up.

Beck got up and waved his hands in front of him. "No..No..That is such a bad idea."

Mandy smiled. "Hey they got married without telling us. Let's give them a piece of our minds in person. Besides I've always wanted to see Vegas anyway."

"But..But.." Beck started to say, knowing full well, he was going to loose the argument.

"Honey, how much is in our rainy day fund?" Mandy said in a rather honey coated and seductive voice.

"About 1700" Beck answered

"I have 7000 dollars in the bank" Cat proclaimed, causing Mandy and Beck to shoot her a curious look. Neither of them bothered to ask why.

"Come on Honey, I work at my moms beauty salon and she'll give me the time off. That guy Brian, at the store you work at is always looking for hours. You dump your shifts and I speak to my mom. Cat said she's off for the rest of the week, from her job. Come on, I want to celebrate with my sister and my new sister in law. We fly up, celebrate with them for a day or two and head back."

"You're both nuts." Beck said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mandy asked.

"Get our suitcases, out of the storage area in the basement. I guess we're going to Vegas."

**Meanwhile**

Tori's eyes snapped open. Even though the blinds were down she could see it was broad daylight. Jade was still peacefully sleeping, her arms wrapped tightly around her Tori's body.

Beck had guessed very correctly. After a marathon fuck session, Jade and Tori had finally exhausted each other around 3:30 AM. Happily, they fell asleep in each others arms and slept in.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, she saw it said

2:23 PM

Tori kissed Jade on the forehead, causing the Goth's eyes to open.

"OH..you're still here. I thought I left cab fare for you, downstairs on the table" Jade said with a smirk.

"Real funny, Jade" Tori said with a smile. "So what do you want to do today."

"How about this for a plan. We order some food from room service, after we eat, we take a shower, after the shower we spend the rest of the day fucking."

Tori grinned, and moved herself on top of Jade.

"How about we just skip the food and shower and just spend the rest of the day fucking."

Without missing a beat Jade said "Yes" Then she began to slowly kiss Tori's neck.

"I wonder, if anyone checked my face book update yet and know we're married." Tori mused.

"I doubt it" Jade said between Kisses.

**Not too much actual Jade and Tori in this chapter. Sorry about that. I wanted to concentrate on everyone finding out and their reaction. Some are happy, some are angry, some are sad. Just to be clear, no one has any problem with Jade and Tori getting married in itself. It's just that they did it without telling anyone and in a horror themed ceremony. In any case, Jade and Tori are about to have their honeymoon crashed. **

**One can only imagine what will happen next. **


	22. Fancy meeting you here

**Disclaimer, The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 22 – Fancy meeting you here.**

**No Ones POV.**

"Enough sex, let's shower and get something to eat." Said Jade as she got out of the bed.

Glancing at the clock on the night stand, Jade realized it was 4:02. She realized they had been in bed most of the day. After getting about an hour and a half ago they made love again.

But now, though very satisfied sexually, Jade was very hungry, not to mention sticky and smelly. She imagined her wife was too.

"Sound good." Tori said as she got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. On her way there though, she slapped Jade right on the ass.

"Hey" Protested Jade.

Tori paused in the bathroom door for a moment. "Just think, once upon a time if I had slapped you on your naked ass, you would have probably kicked the crap out of me."

Jade smirked. "Now, I'm just going to fuck the crap out of you. In the shower, wiseass!" Barked Jade, as she slapped the Latina on the ass even harder. Tori hurried into the shower followed by a smirking Jade.

At that very moment, Cat, Beck & Mandy were about to board a flight to Las Vegas. They had gotten their stuff packed and off to the airport in record time.

"Too bad Robbie can't make it." Said Beck as they waited for their boarding call.

Cat looked a bit disappointed. "He couldn't get off of work. He hopes we have a fun time."

"We will" Said Mandy.

"Beck, you got the reservations, where are we staying?" Cat asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a bit too much to put ourselves in the same hotel. So we are down the street at Treasure Island."

"Oooh. Pirates. We get to see pirates." Cat said perking up.

Beck chuckled and then turned to Mandy. "So what did your mom say when you told her we were crashing Tori's and Jade's Honeymoon?"

Mandy laughed. "She wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She warned me to let them have some privacy. I can't believe her and my step mom had a bet, on wether Jade and Tori were going to get married."

"Don't worry; we won't just burst into their hotel room. Besides, it would be rather hazardous to our health if we did." Beck noted.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"The pair of huge scissors, which Jade sleeps with under her pillow." Beck said with an amused expression on his face."

Suddenly an announcement came over the intercom.

"_Now boarding for Flight 1589 nonstop to Las Vegas" _

"That's us" said Beck as all three of them stood up.

An hour later, Tori and Jade were finished in the shower and getting dressed.

"Where to you want to eat?" Jade said.

"I read, there was this Italian steak house at Treasure Island. We can eat there and watch the Sirens of Ti show?"

"Isn't that the one with the pirate ships, in front of the Casino?"

"Yeah., It's supposed to be real good."

At this point, Tori walked over to her phone. It was on the charger and had been turned off since last night. She turned it on and waited, to see if there were any messages.

"Ohh. They saw my facebook update." Tori said, as she saw the number of messages she had.

"So what's the verdict?" Said Jade as she began to apply her makeup.

"The first one is from Cat." Tori opened a text and read it.

"Uh..Jade did you pinky swear when you 8 that Cat would be in your wedding as maid of honor?"

Jade poked her head out of the bathroom. "Oh..Fuck. Is she upset?"

Tori read the first three texts which were also send to Jade. "Yes"

"God dam it. Never pinky swear with Cat. She will never forget it and will hold you to it until the day you die." Jade said in frustration.

"I take it, you did forget?"

"Of course I did, I was 8 friggen years old."

"I have texts and calls, from pretty much everyone. You probably have too." Tori remarked.

"You know what Vega. Let's just not worry about that for a bit. I'm hungry and on top of that I want to get a tattoo. We can call them a little later." Jade said, as she resumed putting on her makeup.

"A tattoo?" Tori said.

"You'll see" Jade said with a playful voice. "There is a tattoo place in the Planet Hollywood mall on the way to treasure island."

"I'll bet its something to commemorate our marriage. Maybe I'll get one too." Tori said.

Jade didn't answer, which Tori knew she was right. She just smiled and tried to think of what she would get.

The pair after getting dressed, walked down to the tattoo parlor and were able to get right in. Jade was very mysterious not letting Tori see the tattoo or its design until she was finished. Tori picked one and took the plunge, getting her first one.

Tori finished first and couldn't wait to show Jade. A short while later she heard Jade call from the back where she was getting hers.

"You can see it before they put the bandage on it." Jade said.

Tori walked in the little booth where Jade was on her side. The artist was finishing one on her thigh. It was in a place where it wouldn't be seen unless she was wearing a very think bikini.

"Let's see yours first Vega." Jade said.

Tori showed Jade the tattoo she got on her right shoulder.

It was a heart with the following inscription inside. "J+T" the date they got married was written below it.

"I like that a lot:" Jade said in a tender voice. "Now see mine."

In black gothic script were the words "Tori's Girl" with a red heart between the words. The date of their marriage was written below it.

"Oh my god that's so beautiful. I feel bad now; I only got your initial." Tori said as she emotionally began to tear up.

"Don't feel bad Vega. This isn't a contest. Each of us got what we wanted. You're tattoo means a lot to me. I love it."

"Thank you." Tori said as she put the gauze back on her tattoo.

A short while later, both girls were walking hand in hand down the street towards Treasure island. The night was chilly like the previous night, but neither girl paid any attention to the cold. They were both too happy to notice.

They both arrived at the Treasure Island casino to see the outdoor stage show, "The Sirens of TI." It was a big spectacle with pirates, sinking ships, the works. The both enjoyed the show.

Now very hungry, they both headed inside and found the Italian steak place. It was a classy looking bistro. Both sat down and ordered. A short time later the food arrived.

"So what do we tell our families?" Tori said as she took a bite of her Maine Lobster.

"That we got married." Jade said as if it were no big deal.

"They already know that, I can imagine they will want us to have some kind of ceremony or party so they can celebrate with us."

Jade nodded and put a piece of King crab in her mouth.

Jade and Tori had a nice dinner which they both sorely needed.

After dinner, they went to the bar to have a few drinks.

"I love you" Said Tori as she took a sip of her glass of wine.

"I love you too." Jade said.

"You're right we will certainly have to plan something for everyone else."

"Yeah, but for now it's just us." Tori said as she gazed into Jade's eyes.

Jade smiled but suddenly noticed a puzzling look on Tori's face.

"Just us and Cat" Tori said as she looked out of the bar into the casino.

"Cat?" Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

"Right there, playing that Press your Luck slot machine" Tori said pointing to the casino.

Jade spun around and looked out the door to see a familiar red haired girl, happily playing slots.

"Yeah, I'm winning" They heard her, over the chime of the various machines.

Jade got off her chair and quickly walked out the door.

"CAT!" boomed a very annoyed looking Jade

Cat's face lit up as she turned her attention form the slot machine to Jade.

"Jadey, I'm so happy to see you." Cat said as she ran to give Jade a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're married. How come, you didn't have me as maid of honor? We pinky sweared."

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Growled Jade, obviously not amused by Cat's appearance.

Tori came up behind Jade, looking puzzled. "Cat how did you get here?"

"We all came together" Said a familiar voice from behind them. Tori recognized it as Mandy's.

Tori and Jade turned around, to see Mandy and Beck coming up behind them.

"What's this, a fucking convention?" Said Jade.

"What the?" Said Tori.

"Aren't you happy to see us, we came to celebrate with you." A happy Cat, Chimed.

Beck shrugged. "Don't look at me, wasn't' my idea."

Jade glared at Mandy, with a burning look in her eyes, "Care to explain your presence here?"

"Like Cat said, we heard you got married so Cat and I decided to Join the festivities and celebrate with you two." Mandy said, now questioning the wisdom of her choice.

"We're on our honeymoon, you can't crash a honeymoon." Jade said, throwing up her hands.

"Exactly what I said." Responded Beck.

"Quiet!" Said Jade and Mandy to Beck, in unison.

"Look Jade, Cat was a mass of tears all morning. You getting married without her broke her little heart. You pinky swore on it." Mandy protested.

"Have you all gone nuts. Did she bother to mention we also swore we were going to both marry members of N'sync too."

Tori and Beck both burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Jade, which one, please tell me?" Tori asked with a big grin.

Jade pointed a finger right in Tori's face. "Not another word. Dear wife of mine." There was an odd chill, to Jades tone of voice as she said it.

"It was Lance Bass" Cat said. "I was going to marry Justin Timberlake"

Tori once again burst out laughing, even harder this time.

Jade was about to yell at Tori when Mandy put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Hey sis, we overstepped our bounds a bit. I'm sorry for that. We just want to celebrate with you. In two days we leave. We hang for a bit, celebrate. Afterward, you go to your room and do your thing and we all go to our room. In any case, Cat was dying to take part in some fashion."

Jade just stood there and growled.

Beck took a big step back, knowing Jade was about to loose her temper. He wanted to be out of range of Jade's scissors.

"Give us a second" Tori said, as she grabbed Jade by the wrist and pulled her away behind a bank of slot machines.

"Come on Jade, it might be fun to have them around for a bit. We'll still get our alone time." Tori said, giving Jade her brown puppy dog eyes that she knows Jade can't resist.

Tori was somewhat irritated as well. However, she did know they had the best of intentions and they did travel along way. She concluded, that simply turning them away may cause hurt feelings and cause needless family tension.

Jade stood there without saying anything. Tori knew, that meant Jade was on the fence.

Tori took Jade's left hand and very gently ran a single finger across her palm, over and over. Tori had learned that Jade really liked this simple act of affection. It was very arousing to her, for some odd reason.

"Look I know you're in a bad mood now, sweetie. Tell me what I could do, or more to the point let you do to me, to improve your mood." Tori said in a rather sensual voice.

Before Jade could answer, Tori continued speaking.

"I've been a bit on the aggressive side lately; perhaps I could turn it down a few notches and maybe let you do a few things, that I don't normally let you do." Tori purred.

Tori smiled and let Jade imagine, what those things might to be.

Jade's blood red lips curved up into an almost wicked smile.

"Ok, Vega, you've managed to improve my mood considerably. Just be ready, to do some serious ass kissing tonight." Jade said rather smugly.

"Yes Mistress." Tori said in a rather subservient manner.

"That's the spirit, Vega." Jade said with a smirk.

The pair walked back to Cat, Tori and Beck. They were now all looking a bit embarrassed.

"Look, we all acted stupidly. We discussed it and have decided…" Beck started to say before Jade cut him off.

"Come on people, I hear there is a Senior Frogs here in the casino. I heard it's a real fun bar and dance club. Who wants the honor of buying the brides the first shots? " Jade said, appearing to be in much improved mood.

"I do" Said Cat gleefully.

"Very good Cat, you may congratulate me and Tori for getting married. I hope you all are ready to dance." Jade said, putting her arm around the Red haired girl.

**What could have been a tense and bad situation was quickly diffused by Tori. **

**Just to let you know, I'm going to wrap up this story very soon. I don't want it to go stale. Probably 2-3 chapters left. **


	23. Hanging at the bar

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 23 – Hanging at the bar**

**No Ones' POV**

The five of them entered the bar just after 9 o'clock. The place had a beach theme and was already filling up with young people, ready to have a good time.

As they walked up to the bar, one of the bartenders walked up to them. She was in her 20's, kind of built and had extremely short black hair.

"What can I get you kind folks." The woman said with a smile.

"A round of shots for my friends here, they just got married." Cat said pointing to Jade and Tori.

The bartenders smile widened. "What will you have?"

"Jaggermeister for the both of us."

The girl smiled and poured 2 shots of Jagger. "Congrats gals. Every time, I mention the word marriage in the presence of my girlfriend she suddenly gets a migraine."

Tori frowned. "I'm so sorry."

Jade slammed the shot. "Ain't migraines a bitch."

The bartender laughed. "Yeah, So's my girlfriend."

"Sounds like you need to find a gal, not prone to migraines. " Jade remarked.

"You're probably right. Here's one on the house for the newlyweds. At least someone is happy." The bartender said as she poured three shots of Bacardi.

Tori picked up one of the shots and gazed lovingly at Jade. "Well, here's to finding someone"

They all slammed their shots.

"IF you could, please get my friends here some beers, us too. They're paying." Jade said with a smirk

"So what' s the reaction to our getting married?" Asked Tori.

Mandy took a long drink of her beer. "Well Tori, your parents are upset that you didn't have a proper church wedding with you dad getting to walk you down the aisle. Apparently your grandma Vega saw your wedding picture. It took one of your cousins 10 minutes, to convince her you hadn't died."

Jade began to laugh hysterically, earning her a very cold stare from Tori.

Mandy then turned to Jade, who by now had stopped laughing. "Well, our moms had a bet going weather or not you would get married. My mom was convinced you were and your mom thought my mom was nuts. My mom won the bet, she didn't tell me what it was for. My best guess is that it was something sexual."

Jade who was drinking a beer at this point started to cough and almost choked on her beer. Tori looked mortified.

"What! You're telling me, my mom bet on weather or not I would get married?"

Mandy nodded.

Jade just shook her head in dismay.

"So how did it hall happen anyway?" Beck asked. "Since it was a scissoring themed wedding, I would guess that it was you're idea?"

Jade smiled. "You guessed wrong."

Beck, Cat and Mandy who looked to Tori who grinned.

"Guilty" she said holding up her hand.

"You see the second we were told Las Vegas was our destination, I made a decision that I was going to ask her to marry me there. We found the scissoring themed wedding by accident. I told her I wanted to spend forever with her, and asked her to marry me. She said Yes, and an hour later we were married."

"Awww" Cat said

"I like that very much." Mandy said sounding very impressed.

At this point a catchy dance song came on. A bunch of people headed to the dance floor.

"Come on Jade, dance with me?" Tori requested.

"I'm much too sober, asked me after 4 or 5 more drinks" The Goth replied.

Tori then grabbed Cat & Becks wrists and dragged them onto the dance floor.

Mandy took a drink of her beer. "Well congratulations sis. I'm very happy for you. I know you two have been through a lot. You deserve your happiness."

Without looking at Mandy, Jade began to speak. "I used to hate her once. I couldn't stand the sight of her. I glued her locker shut once. I even considered, starting a rumor that she was a hermaphrodite. "

Mandy looked a bit shocked. "Why didn't you?"

Jade turned to her step sister. "I was mean to her, but some part of me wouldn't allow me to do anything really nasty. It was the same part that urged me, to find out why Tori was acting so strangely. When Ryder was blackmailing her. I didn't' understand that part of me, why it was there. It made me hate her sometimes. I love her now and I can't think of living life without her."

"Maybe you loved her all along. You just didn't realize it." Mandy said after thinking for a moment.

Jade nodded in agreement.

"So you and Beck…" Jade said letting her voice trail off.

Mandy smiled. "As I told him the day we met, I had our future planned out through our second child. The second I saw him I just knew I had to have him in my life. The fact that he looked yummy, really sold me. Plus you were kind enough, to give me permission to marry him."

"I do appreciate you seeing if it was ok to date him, with me first. " Jade said as she drank her beer.

"I am going to marry him. I'm going to propose to him, at Christmas. I almost have enough for his engagement ring." Mandy said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Holy shit. You really do know what you want." Jade said with a smile. "Be sure to let him know that if says no, he'll have to deal with me. I'll hurt him in ways only I know how to. "Jade said with a rather cruel looking smirk.

"He will say yes." Mandy said, with a quiet confidence, ignoring Jades last comment. "Somehow I think that Tori knew you would say yes, as well."

"I never stood a chance." Jade then looked over to Beck who was dancing with Cat and Tori. "And, neither does he." Jade said with a smirk.

Jade glanced over at the bartender. From the few comments she made, she was in a crappy relationship with her girlfriend. It only made Jade appreciate and Love, Tori even more.

"I'm a very lucky girl." Jade said as she looked Tori on the dance floor.

"Were both lucky to have found beautiful and wonderful mates." Mandy said in response.

They moved on to other subjects for a time, until Jade and Mandy joined them on the dance floor. For a time they all drank and dance. By 11:30 every one, including Jade, was rather buzzed and in good spirits.

After a while, Tori and Beck were taking a break while, Cat, Mandy and Jade were on the dance floor.

"If I hadn't said so before, Congratulations Tori." Beck said with an honest smile.

"Thanks. Jade and I haven't discussed it yet but we will almost certainly have a party for friends and family back home. Maybe a 2nd ceremony. If we do that, Cat will stand up."

"That's good. I'm curious, I know this is a question that Mandy would normally ask but have you and Jade talked about children? The thought seemed far from her mind when we were dating."

Tori seemed to light up. "We've discussed it occasionally. Actually yesterday. We are going to eventually have children."

"I'm glad. Any thought on how? Adoption, sperm donar etc.." Beck said taking another drink.

"Well, I've been reading about this new procedure where they can combine the dna from two eggs to make a viable embryo. They said it won't be available for a couple of years but Jade and I want to have children of our own. Some may say that's selfish but it's our choice. They would grow up in a loving household." Tori said.

"A baby without a dude. What will they think of next." Beck said.

"Oh..Don't worry. I'm sure Mandy will insist on making your children the old fashion way." Tori said putting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you and Jade would have beautiful babies. Mandy and I can baby-sit. "

"We'd like that. I'm sure they will love their uncle Beck and Aunt Mandy."

"Don't forget, Aunt Cat, and Uncles Robbie and Andre."

Tori laughed. "Of Course not."

"Look, Tori. I'm sorry about showing up like this. I should have just said no. It was a bad idea."

"Don't worry about it. You meant well. Besides I was able to handle Jade."

Beck looked at his former girlfriend. "I can only imagine what you had to promise her, to improve her mood." He said having a suspicion that Tori did just that.

"You don't want to know." Tori said taking another drink.

"We owe you and we will pay you back someday. Thank's." Beck said, still feeling bad.

Beck got up. "Come on, let's join our girls on the dance floor."

They all danced and partied far into the night, having a great time. At about 2 in the morning they had tired themselves out dancing and drinking. So they parted ways. Plans were made for Dinner the next night and to see one of many shows that were available.

After they left the Treasure Island Casino, Tori held Jade's hand and they quietly walked to their hotel.

"I have good news and bad news Vega." Jade said with a smirk.

Tori looked a bit puzzled. "What might that be?"

"Well the good news is, that I'm too tired and drunk to properly dominate you tonight. So we just tenderly cuddle and fall asleep in each others arms tonight."

Tori smiled briefly, but her smile disappeared.

"So what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is, that I'm going to do it in the morning when I will almost certainly be a bit hung over and probably not in the best of moods. You'll have to work just a bit harder, to please me. You'll like serving me. Not that you have a choice." Jade said with a devious smirk.

Tori resigned her self to her self imposed and kinky fate. "You held up your end of the deal. I'll hold up mine."

Jade slapped Tori on the ass. "You bet you're going to be holding it up." Jade said as her eyes linger on Tori's ass for moment.

Tori made a devious smile herself and kissed Jade. "Aren't we a pair?"

"Dam right we are, I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Jade, as she took her wife's hand again.

**A bit of a shorter chapter today. Only 1 maybe 2 chapters left. **


	24. When the levee breaks

**Disclaimer: The show, victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 24 – When the levee breaks**

**Authors Note: Once again we skip ahead a bit. 6 years have passed since the last chapter. **

It was a loud thunk, that jarred Jade from a deep sleep.

"JADE!" She heard Tori's voice cry out in pain. "Help"

Any last vestiges of sleep were quickly blasted out of Jade's head, upon hearing Tori cry out for her.

"Fuck" Jade blurted out as she hopped out of bed and turned on the light. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Tori on the floor near the bedroom door. She looked as if she was in pain.

"What happened?" Jade said, as she moved down to her pregnant wife's side.

Tori quickly grimaced as if in extreme pain. "I was going to the bathroom and I tripped in the dark."

Suddenly she grimaced again. "Jade it' hurts, I think my water broke.

Looking down, Jade's heart sank as she saw both water and blood on the floor near Tori's crotch.

"You should have woke me up, You know I'm here to help you." Jade barked at Tori, regretting it almost instantly.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to wak.…" Tori's statement was cut off by a groan of pain.

In the years since college, Jade had gone on to both act and direct. Her recent film that she both directed and acted in, was a gritty urban piece about a prostitute trying to turn her life around. It was already getting rave reviews. Some even said it was an Oscar contender.

Tori on the other hand, never had her singing career take off. She joined a band for a time as vocalist, but they broke up after a year. But in the meantime,e she got her teaching certificate. Four years ago she became a music teacher at Hollywood Arts, of all places.

Not sure how she would like it at first, Tori found that she very much enjoyed teaching. Plus, she seemed to be very good at it. She got a measurable sense of satisfaction, from inspiring young people to love music.

"Maybe I'm not going to be the next big pop star, but maybe I'll inspire the next big pop star." She would say from time to time, with a measure of pride.

Once in a while, Jade would Visit Tori at the school and they would have a tryst in the broom closet for old times sake.

Jade was doing well with her career, so she was able to buy them very nice house in the Hollywood hills. They were both very happy together.

But most recently they, had decided to finally have children. They decided to use a brand new procedure, which would combine DNA from both their eggs to make a viable embryo. It would of course be a girl, since neither of them had Y chromosomes.

After the procedure, they found they had 2 useable embryos. The procedure was still very new, so not all eggs succeeded in becoming embryos. The doctors informed them that one of the two embryos had divided, so that one would be a set of twins.

After much debate, they decided that Tori would carry their twin babies to term. Pregnancy had gone normal for about the first 6 months or so. Tori continued to teach.

Around the 7th month complications started to develop. Tori was put on full bed rest. Jade her protective instincts kicking, in doted on her mate completely. When she was busy, Beck and his wife Mandy helped out. Cat, Robbie and Andre even sat with Tori from time to time. Jade simply didn't want Tori unattended.

But tonight, a full 3 weeks before her due date, Tori fell causing her water to break. On top of that she was starting to bleed.

Jade knew the worst thing she could do, was panic. Tori needed her to be strong.

"It hurts so much." whimpered Tori. "I don't want to lose our babies."

Jade quickly took Tori's hand. "You're not going to lose anything. I won't allow it."

Jade quickly threw on some sweat pants and sneaker, before she reached for the phone.

Jade glanced at the clock, as she grabbed her phone, It was 3:34 in the Morning.

For an instant, Jade's hands started to shake, as her fear started to overwhelm her. She forced it down, with all her will power. With all her might she managed to get a handle on it and cage it up tight, as if her fear was some great beast. But she could still hear the beast, rattling on its cage unleashing all its fury on the bars that held it.

Jade quickly grabbed the bag they had prepped to the trip to the hospital and tossed it in their SUV.

Jade rushed back to Tori's side and helped her sit up. "I'm sorry I barked at you baby. I never should have let you carry them. I should have carried our babies."

Tori just groaned in pain.

Jade quickly helped Tori up putting the Latina's arm around her shoulder. Jade didn't want to wait for any ambulance. She needed to get Tori to a hospital.

A few seconds later they were speeding down the street towards the nearest hospital. Tori lay moaning and holding her belly. Jade could see she was still bleeding. As she drove she picked up her phone and hit speed dial for Mandy.

After 3 rings, she heard her step sister sleepily answer.

"Hello, Jade? Is something wrong." She said with concern.

"It's Tori, She fell and her water broke, I think something's going wrong. She's bleeding and I'm taking her to Westlake Hosptial." Jade said calmly, not letting a single ounce of emotion leak out.

Mandy suddenly felt like someone punched her in the stomach.

Mandy knew Jade well enough, to know she was terrified. Just, because she was showing no trace of any emotion at all. Jade would only do that under this circumstance, if she was trying to hold herself together.

"You attend to Tori. Beck and I will let everyone else know. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks Mandy. Bye" Jade said, as she hung up the phone.

For the rest of the drive, Jade had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was holding Tori's hand.

"I don't want to loose my babies." Tori cried.

As hard as she was trying to keep herself together, Jade found it increasingly harder and harder. Her mate was in pain and her two babies in danger. That fear she had caged up in her soul, was starting to bend the bars.

"You're going to be fine Tori, Our babies will be fine." Jade said to reassure Tori, though she badly needed reassuring herself.

Tori whimpered and moaned, the next few minutes to the hospital. Jade flew into the parking lot driving her SVU right up to the emergency room doors.

As she put the SUV in park, she looked over to see a good amount of blood on Tori's legs, the seat and the floor.

"Shit" Jade said to herself quietly. Realizing, she would not be able to cage her fear and other emotions much longer.

"I'll get someone." Jade said as she got out of the truck and ran into the emergency room.

Inside to the left, there was a desk with a tired looking middle aged nurse.

"Can I help you?" Said the woman somewhat wearily.

"My wife, she's pregnant and bleeding badly. She's in the car." Jade said franticly. "She fell, Please help her."

Sensing the urgency of the situation, the nurse got up and yelled to an orderly who was behind her. "Ben, get a stretcher out to this woman's car and her wife in here fast."

The orderly took off like a shot, while the nurse grabbed a phone to call for help. A few seconds later the orderly had gotten the stretcher out to the car. A doctor and two nurses came out quickly after.

Jade helped the orderly get Tori onto the stretcher.

"What happened? " Said an African American doctor in his 30's, who came to examine Tori.

By now Jade's defenses were crumbling "My wife tripped and fell, she started to bleed and her water broke. She's in pain." Jade said as tears came from her eyes.

The doctor examined her, as they brought her inside. As they passed the nurses station, the doctor said to the nurse on duty.

"I think we have placental abruption, get O.R. Two fired up and ready to go. Call Dr. Doty and tell him we need him, now. This woman needs an emergency c section, right away.."

Jade how had been holding Tori's hand, looked down at Tori.

"I'm scared Jade. It hurts so much." She said in obvious pain; tears streaming down her face.

"It's going to be fine Tori, everything is going to be fine." Jade said, having not the slightest clue if that was even true. It sickened her to lie to Tori, but Jade felt like she had no choice.

"I'm Dr. Highland, What is you're wife's name?" The doctor said to Jade as they continued to move her deeper into the hospital.

"Her name is Tori, she's pregnant with twins. She's not due for at least 3 more weeks." Jade answered.

"Ok Tori. I think your placenta has detached from your uterus due to your fall. I have our surgeon, Dr. Doty on his way down. We're going to need to perform an emergency c-section. Get your babies out of there and stop your bleeding." Dr. Highland said.

"Am I going to loose my babies?" A now sobbing Tori said, as they continued to roll her down the hallway.

"Just relax Tori, You'll be holding your babies in no time." He said reassuringly.

Jade looked into his face as he said it. Jade realized that he was just saying that to calm her down. Jade said nothing and just kept holding Tori's hand.

As they got to the operating room, a man in his 50's with graying hair was already scrubbed and ready to go.

"What do we have here?" He said as came up to Tori.

"Dr. Doty, It looks to be a placental abruption with pretty bad hemorrhaging." Dr. Highland said.

"I concur, let's get her under." Dr. Doty said.

At that point they rolled her into the operating room, followed Dr. Doty and 3 nurses.

Jade was about to enter when Dr. Highland stopped her.

"I attended the birthing classes, I have to be with her." Jade said her mind not quite working well at the moment.

"I'm sorry Mrs?"

"Vega-West, Jade Vega-West"

"This is a c-section, she'll be put under and they will have to perform surgery. They will let you know how she's doing as soon as the surgery is done. This nurse here will ask you a few questions. I need to scrub up." Dr. Highland said before he left.

"A nurse came up. "I just have a few questions for now. She's your wife? Is that correct?

"Yes. Her name is Victoria Vega-West. Her blood type is O negative." Jade said numbly as the last of her defenses fell away.

"Ok, Now.."

Jade cut her off.

"What can happen, what's the worst that can happen here?" Jade said, not really wanting to hear the answer.

The nurse hesitated for a moment. "There is no other way to put this. Worse case scenario, the babies die and she bleeds to death."

The nurse continued talking about how good Tori's chances are and how Dr. Doty was a fine surgeon but Jade wasn't listening anymore. Her mind was reeling from those final 7 words.

"Babies die and she bleeds to death."

Jade felt like fate had dealt her cruel blow. She felt a searing pain inside her stomach. Almost as if she was the one in danger. Jade found herself, putting her hand against a wall for support. Her knees seemed to be weakening.

"Are you OK, Miss Vega-West?"

"No. But you can leave." Jade said, barely being able to think.

The nurse tried to comfort Jade, and put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine. There is a waiting room down the hall to the right. We will keep you informed."

With that the nurse left. Leaving Jade all alone.

Jade looked at the operating room doors as a whole trainload of thoughts, came thundering through her head.

"I hate fucking hospitals, I hate this fucking hospital, I hate the fact that my wife is in the fucking hospital, I hate the fact that my babies are in this fucking hospital. My beautiful pregnant wife should be at home sleeping next to me in bed, not in the fucking hospital."

Jade felt like her whole world was coming apart. She prided herself how good care she was taking care of Tori. For weeks, Jade had been waiting on the pregnant Latina, hand and foot. Every single thing Tori wanted, Jade got without any protest.

"I did everything right." Jade said Tears now flowing down her face.

It was just that, Tori didn't wake Jade up to help her go to the bathroom. Tori had still stubbornly tired to do things for herself, while she was pregnant. Jade fought her at every turn.

As she stood there another doctor and nurse, who appeared to be scrubbed up, hurried into the operating room. Jade's fear level's jumped about a 1000%. Was something going wrong? Jade thought as she started to fall apart.

"Please don't leave me Tori…" Jade now sobbing uncontrollably. Her worst fears now set loose on her psyche.

"Jade!" said a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Cat coming up the hallway.

"What happened? Mandy Called me. We hurried over as soon as possible. Robbies parking the car."

Jade's mouth opened for a moment but the words seemed to stick in her throat. She managed to get them out.

"Tori fell, now I might lose Tori and our babies." Jade said, as she seemed to fall into Cat's arms.

Cat held on tight, as Jade seemed to simply melt in her arms. Quickly becoming a sobbing mass. Her once strong defenses, now completely shattered.

**Good news as you get a bonus chapter today. Bad news is that it's a cliffhanger. The last one of this story. **

**The chapter title is a reference to the Led Zeppelin song of the same name.**


	25. Always will be

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**You promised me forever**

**Chapter 25 – Always will be.**

**No One's POV**

Cat rubbed Jade's back, in an attempt to calm her down. "The nurse told me Tori was in surgery?"

"Yes, they're giving her an emergency c section. She was bleeding. I'm worried, I can't loose them…" Jade sobbed.

At this point Robbie came up. "How's Tori?"

"She's still in surgery; she's having a c section." Cat said.

Robbie lit up, as if he had thought of something. "Hey, Tori and I have the same blood type. She gave me some, when I had that car removed from me. I'll go see if I can give some. There was a nurse's station down the way, I'll go ask there."

"Good idea, sweetie." Cat said.

Before Robbie left, he said. "Jade, is that your SUV parked in front of the emergency room doors?"

Jade nodded.

"Jade, why don't you give me your keys and I'll move your car into a parking space." Cat said.

Jade fumbled with her purse and produced a set of keys, which she handed to Cat.

"You wait in the little waiting room down the hall; I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, both Robbie and Cat left.

Jade walked to the waiting room, which was about 20 yards down the hallway. It was empty and she sat down. She couldn't fathom, losing Tori and her girls all at once.

Sitting alone in the waiting room at 4 in the morning, Jade never felt more alone in her life. She felt so broken, so empty, so scared.

"Jade." Called out the voice Jade recognized at Trina. She was wearing sweats, no makeup and her hair was in shambles.

"I ran into Cat, she told me what happened. How's my sister?" Trina said, moving to sit next to Jade.

"She's in surgery. I did everything right Trina, she just tripped in the dark." Jade said.

Trina put her arm around Jade. "No one is blaming you for anything. We all know you've spent day and night taking care of her while she was pregnant. It was just an accident. My sister is strong; she hand her babies will be fine. You've been wonderful to her."

"Thanks Trina." Jade said.

Mandy showed up about 2 minutes later. Appearing like she had dressed in a hurry. She ran in and gave Jade a hug.

"What's the latest?" She asked.

"Tori's having an emergency c section." Trina answered.

"Where's Beck?" Asked Jade.

"My husband is at home with our 2 year old. He's going to drop Jason off at his parents a little later and meet us at the hospital." Answered Mandy, as she sat down next to Jade. "He sends his love."

Jade nodded.

"Hey, does anyone want coffee? There is a machine downstairs; I'll get you two, some." Said Trina as she got up.

"That would be nice, thank you." Said Jade.

"Me too, thanks." Said Mandy.

Trina at that point left.

Mandy put her arms around Jade. "Tori and your two little girls are going to be fine. And don't blame yourself. It was just a stupid accident."

"Thank you." The still crying Jade said.

"Jade" said a male voice, causing both girls to look up. Standing in the doorway was Jade's father.

"Daddy" Jade said.

"Hello Mr. West." Mandy said.

"Hello Mandy. Jade, your mother called me and I came right over here. Your mom and Lisa should be along in a few minutes. How's Tori?"

Mandy answered "She's undergoing an emergency C Section. That's all we know."

"She'll be fine pumpkin, my grandchildren will be too."

He sat down next to Jade, who seemed too broken up to really have any meaningful conversation. So they just sat by, and comforted her. Cat did too, when she returned a few minutes later.

Lori and Lisa were next to show up.

"Kurt" Lori said to Jade's father.

"Lisa, Lori" He said in very courteous fashion as he walked and gave his ex-wife a hug. Mandy at this point explained the situation to the new arrivals including Andre and Tori's parents who showed up only a few minutes later.

Trina came back at this point with 3 coffees for herself, Jade and Mandy.

Unlike the last time Tori was in the hospital, there was no blame. Once explained, everyone realized it was a terrible and unfortunate accident. They all spent times calming and comforting the devastated Jade. Ignoring their own worries, for her sake.

They all could tell, the wait was agonizing for her.

At 4:42 AM, one of the nurses came out of the operating room to where every one was sitting.

" -West?" she asked.

Jades bloodshot eyes, instantly locked on the Nurse.

"Yes" she said as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Jade knew, this was news about Tori and her babies. Her heart stopped as she waited for the nurse to tell her something. Weather or not she would have to go through life alone. Without the woman she loved. Without her children.

The entire room went silent, as everyone waited for the answer.

"You're wife is fine." She said causing a group sigh of relief. "She lost a good bit of blood, but she will make a full recovery."

Jade held back her joy, until she found out about her babies.

"My babies. Please tell me my babies are alright?" Jade pleaded.

She smiled. "Congratulations, you're the mother of twin girls."

Jade felt like a mountain, had been lifted off her soul. Tears of happiness burst from her eyes, as a huge cheer burst from the assembled group." Andre who happened to be sitting next to her, gave Jade a huge hug.

"I knew she would be fine." He said. "You're a mama now, Congratulations Jade."

Across the room, Jade's mom tearfully hugged Lisa and then graciously hugged her ex husband who looked happy as well. Being a good sport and in a joyous mood, Jades father gave Lisa a congratulatory hug as well.

"Were grandparents now." Lori said to her wife and Ex husband.

Beck and Mandy hugged, and then gave a hug to Cat.

Then the nurse said. "Your friend Robbie, gave as much blood as he physically could. He's resting in room 12 down the hall."

Cat then said "I have to see Robbie" then she took off to attend to her husband.

Trina and Her parents hugged, before going to congratulate Jade's parents and Lisa.

"Can I see Tori and my babies?" Asked Jade expectantly.

"Your wife is still in recovery at the moment, so you'll have to wait to see her. But if you follow me, you can see your new daughters. Just you, for the moment. The rest of the family can see them, in a short while.

Jade sprung off the chair and quickly followed the nurse down the hall. More than anything in the world, she wanted to see her and Tori's daughters for the first time.

Jade and the nurse entered a small room, were two little cribs made from plastic. Brushing past the nurse, Jade rushed to the cribs. In each little crib was a baby. One with a green blanket and one with a red blanket.

They were small and pink and appeared to be asleep. Jade's heart leaped as she picked up the baby in green. She wore a little yellow cap on her head to keep it warm. As Jade nestled her daughter in her arms, the baby yawned and opened its eyes. Jade's heart melted when she saw two beautiful little brown orbs looking at her.

"You have your mama Tori's eyes" Jade said tearfully.

Looking further, Jade determined that she had Tori's eyes and her own nose and lips.

"She was first, 5 pounds, 10 ounces." Remarked the nurse.

"Your name is Olivia, Your mama Tori and I picked them out." Jade said with glee.

She quickly put down Olivia and picked up her sister. She seemed a bit more animated, waving her arms around.

"Hi there little one, I'm your mama Jade. Your name is Grace"

"She was 2nd, 5 pounds, 11 ounces." The nurse said.

Looking down at Grace, Jade grinned. She now was the mother to 2 of the most beautiful creatures in existence, as far as she was concerned.

"My beautiful little angels. Soon, we will meet your mama Tori." Jade purred.

She put her index finger, in Grace's left hand. Grace gently squeezed it. The touch of her little girl felt magical. Not wanting to neglect Olivia, Jade scooped her up and sat down in a nearby chair. One baby in each arm. They were calm for the moment and Jade was happier than a clam.

Jade rocked them gently and hummed the melody to make it shine, to her little ones.

Tori gradually started to wake up. She felt, weak, groggy as hell and felt like someone scooped out her insides. The first thing she realized is, that she was in bed.

As her head began to clear Tori suddenly panicked.

"My babies!" Tori blurted, out as she felt her belly in a surge of terror.

"My babies!" She cried out.

"Tori, Tori" She heard Jade call out.

Tori looked to her left to see Jade rush to her bedside.

"Relax sweetie, our babies are fine" Jade said, putting her hands on Tori's shoulders.

"Please Tori, You lost a lot of blood, just relax. I wanted to be here when woke up, but typically you decided to wake up when I was taking a shit. You have the worst timing Vega." Jade said with mock annoyance.

Tori smiled. "How are our girls?"

"They're perfectly fine. Everyone else is visiting with them now. "

"What time is it?" Tori said, noting that it was daylight outside.

"It's about 8 in the morning. You'll be happy to know there are a couple of pints of Robbie flowing through your veins at the moment." Jade said.

"Can I see our babies? I really want to see our babies."

Jade nodded. "Two babies coming right up." Said Jade, as she left the hospital room.

A moment later, Jade and Beck came in rolling two little cribs. Tori's heart started to beat faster, knowing she was going to hold her babies.

Jade picked up one in a green blanket and Beck picked up the one in the red blanket.

"How are you feeling Babe?" Said Beck, as he came to the bed holding a baby.

" I couldn't be better." Tori said with a smile.

Beck gently placed the infant, in the crook of her right arm. "This little darling, is Grace." The Canadian said to Tori. He then turned his attention to infant in Tori's arms. "Grace, say hello to your mama Tori."

Beck smiled at Tori. "We're all so glad you 3 are alright. I think, I will give you guys a little privacy so you can all get acquainted. Being a parent is a tough job, but it's more than worth it."

Beck then kissed Tori on the forehead. "I'm so glad you are ok. They are beautiful, just like their mama's"

"Thanks Beck" Tori said as he left.

Jade then placed the infant in green in the crook of Tori's left arm. "This little angel is Olivia"

Wordlessly, Tori looked at the two babies in her arms with loving pride. They were so tiny and looked so helpless. Both were asleep. Tori couldn't even remember feeling so happy in her life. Watching her little angels sleep in her arms, she teared up.

"They're so beautiful!" Tori said, practically beaming with happiness.

At this point, Grace made a gurgling sound and opened her eyes. Looking down, Tori was moved beyond imagination to see a pair of her own eyes looking back up at her.

"They have your beautiful eyes" Jade said rather proudly.

"They have your lips and nose. I'll bet they will have your smirk too." Tori said happily.

Jade sat down next to the bed and gently began to caress Olivia's cheek. "I thought I was going to lose all three of you" Jade said, as a tear ran down her face.

Another tear ran down Tori's face. "You and I aren't meant to be apart. You're not going to lose us."

"I love you Tori. Grace, Olivia I love you too."

Tori smiled. "I love my family."

"I was thinking Tori. I know we hadn't discussed the other embryo we had. The doctor said that the longer it stays in storage, the greater chance for problems. Very soon I think we should have that one implanted in me. Our little girls need a little sister and I'm giving birth to her." Jade said.

"Then our family will be complete. Too bad you only have one set of "The scissoring" Onsies."

Jade frowned. "I'll have to correct that."

"I'm sure you will. I can also picture each of our girls, going to high school with a nice shiny pair of scissors in their backpack." Tori joked.

Jade smirked at the thought.

Jade got off her chair and kissed each of her girls, on the forehead. She then turned her attention to Tori. "You've made me so happy." Then the Goth gave Tori a tender kiss.

"So have you" Replied Tori.

"We have some people, who want to see the mother and her babies together, so let's bring them on in. Everyone is here."

Jade opened the door and told everyone outside, to come in. With in seconds, everybody was in the room waiting to congratulate Tori. Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Lisa, Lori, Kurt (Jades father), Trina, and Mr. & Mrs. Vega all were surrounding the bed.

Everyone was very happy and told Tori how beautiful, her and Jade's babies were.

Jade took a step back, letting Tori and her girls bask in all the attention for the moment. They did all the work and deserved it. Jade needed nothing else, she had a beautiful wife who loved her and two lovely daughters. With a 3rd one on the horizon. Jade knew that there had been a lot of struggles over the years. But after all that, she and Tori were still together. Not to mention stronger than before.

As Jade saw a brief but loving gaze from her wife, Jade was comforted by the knowledge that they always will be together forever.

**The End.**

**Jade and Tori have two daughters named Olivia and Grace and everyone is happy. Everyone came together and helped Jade through her time of need.**

**In case you missed it, Beck and Mandy are married with a 2 year old son named Jason.**

**This is the end of the story. I may write an epilogue or post script. Not sure yet. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story. I had a number of faithful reviewers and I appreciated your comments greatly. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
